Reminisce In the Twilight
by General-Beatrix666
Summary: Currently being rewritten to be HBP compatable.
1. Summoned Beast

**Reminisce In the Twilight**  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter Series" or their characters. As much as I would like to own it and make thousands of dollars, I don't. But I do own the Original Characters in this fictional story, in other words, you steal them and I sue! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Ahem, sorry. I got carried away. But as I was saying, in short: Harry Potter = Not mine = Don't sue. Thank You and enjoy.  
  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor  
  
Rating: Rated PG13 for now and will be R later on for sexual innuendo, adult situations, rape, sex, language, violence and death in later chapters.  
  
Summery: It's Harry Potter's Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But like every other year at Hogwarts, it's never normal. This time, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has hired a hit man by the name of Twilight Viper, and has sent him to kill Harry! Meanwhile, Professor Snape is not getting along with the new Muggles History and Literature teacher, who despises him for a reason beyond his knowledge, yet she claims he is responsible for one of her worst memories that has scarred her for life! Literally! Will either of them survive this year?  
_  
**Chapter One: Summoned Beast**  
  
Caliginosity. The room was in utter darkness. No windows to shed light, not a lamp nor a candle. The room was in complete obscurity. The room seemed lonely and depressing from the absence of light. But in the depths of the murkiness of the room, a pair of red eyes pierced through the darkness, concentrated on their invisible surroundings in the empty pitch black room. Pupils that resembled a pair vertical paper thin slits traced the room in an unwavering glare. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Suddenly, a ray of light intruded the darkness and revealed the pale skin of the owner of the pair of glowing eyes. The light revealed a figure in heavy black robes and a silver mask standing in the doorway. The shadowed figure gave a deep bow and slowly rose.  
  
"My lord." The figure addressed the pale man in the center of the room.  
  
"Lucius," the man with the snake-like eyes hissed, "What do I owe this interruption of my concentration?"  
  
"Forgive me, My Dark Lord, but the assassin you requested has arrived." Lucius Malfoy told his master in a deep bow.  
  
"Excellent, let them enter." The pale faced man told him.  
  
Lucius bowed once more and stepped to the side. A thin muscular, broad-shouldered figure in black stepped into the light of the doorway. His face wrapped in a black cloth only showing his pale eyes full of malice and death. He wore a tight black suit that showed every muscle on his body and on the left breast was a crest of a half moon half sun. He bowed low and knelt down on one knee in respect to the Dark Lord.  
  
"Lord Voldemort." The dark figure addressed the snake-eyed man in a low voice.  
  
"So this is the assassin Lucius was singing praises about. Twilight Viper, was it? I hear your work is most satisfactory." Voldemort's lips curled in a wicked smile.  
  
"Beyond satisfactory, I can assure you, my lord." The black cloaked assassin, known as 'Twilight Viper', assured him and stood at attention.  
  
"Excellent. Do know of your objective?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"To assassinate the one known as Harry Potter, am I correct, my lord?" Twilight Viper replied.  
  
"Not just assassinate... Murder! Massacre! Mutilate! Sever! Kill! Destroy! I don't want him to just be dead, I want him to suffer as well! Painfully and slowly!" Voldemort raised his voice and smirked menacingly at the thought of it.  
  
"It would be a pleasure, my lord." he bowed deeply.  
  
"Excellent. Now, GO!" Voldemort gestured the black clad figure to leave his sight.  
  
Twilight Viper stepped back out of the door way and gave one last bow as Lucius Malfoy shut the door.  
  
"What did I tell you? I told you he would be more than trilled for you to take the job." Lucius smirked at the man in the black cloak.  
  
"I thank you, Lucius." Twilight Viper bowed in gratitude, "I owe you."  
  
Lucius grinned evilly, "You can repay me later."  
  
"Of course, Lucius," Twilight Viper nodded, "Now if you don't mind, I shall take my leave."  
  
With one last bow, the figure cloaked in darkness gracefully strode out of sight without another word as Lucius Malfoy stared after him with a mischievous smirk.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Dumbledore smiled up at the crest that hung above the doorway of the Great Hall, his eyes twinkled in anticipation of a new school year. He wore his best imperial violet robes for the occasion. He could hardly wait to greet his staff with open arms. His ears suddenly perked up to the sounds of echoing footsteps coming from the corridors. Dumbledore lowered his eyes and grinned as the first of his staff arrived. His eyes laid upon a rather aged, stern-looking witch, with her black hair pulled back in a bun with slight hints of grey, a black witch hat in her hands, and wore and square-rimmed spectacles upon her face. She wore robes of tartan, symbolizing her Scottish heritage.  
  
"Minerva." Albus Dumbledore held out his arms in a greeting.  
  
Witch gladly embraced the old wizard in a friendly hug, "Hello, Albus."  
  
"How was your summer? It's been so long." Albus smiled as he slowly withdrew and held her at arms length.  
  
Minerva McGonagall smiled warmly, "Same old, same old, Albus."  
  
The two old friends chuckled heartily as another member of the staff entered the Great Hall with his robes billowing behind him with each stride. McGonagall and Dumbledore turned their attention to the young wizard, (Well, young compared to them), a thin man with sallow skin, a hooked nose, and his usual onyx robes he wore that rippled behind him. His eyes were of dark ebony, and his shoulder-length, greasy black hair shimmered in the light of the Great Hall.  
  
"Must you be so cheery?" The younger wizard sneered, looking down on them over his crooked nose as he entered the room.  
  
"Severus, my boy! Good to see you." Albus smiled, ignoring the remark as Minerva placed her hat upon her head.  
  
"Albus. Minerva." Severus Snape nodded to them both.  
  
"How are you, Severus?" Albus asked with those twinkling eyes.  
  
"Albus, in only a few days I will be surrounded by insolent brats, chattering away as I try to teach, therefore leading to an explosion of a migraine caused by their annoying, squeaky voices. How do you think I feel?" Snape glared darkly.  
  
"Glad to know you're looking forward to it, Severus." Minerva smirked and folded her arms.  
  
Professor Snape merely sneered and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Albus and Minerva chuckled,_ same old Severus_. Soon after an old wizard and a middle aged witch entered the room chatting about healing charms. The old wizard was half the Witch's size and wore vibrant blue robes, and the witch wore a nurses outfit, showing the fact that she was a Medi-Witch. Albus and Minerva greeted Poppy Pomfrey and Professor Filius Flitwick with a series of friendly embraces and hand shakes. Soon after a group of witches and wizards entered the room. Argus Filch, Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Binns, Madame Hooche, Irma Pince, Professor Lupin, Professor Sinistra, Professor Sprout, and Professor Vector, all chatting feverishly and greeted each other with smiles, hand shakes and what not. Professor Snape scowled at the sweet greetings everyone was passing around. He was surprised that they all didn't suffer from tooth decay as Lupin's salutations were sugar coated so heavily that it made Severus sick to his stomach.  
  
Remus Lupin was quick to notice the sour look he received from Snape and smirked as he headed toward the Greasy Git. As he approached he heard Snape groan in displeasure and saw a pair of dark eyes roll under the strands of greasy hair.  
  
"Good afternoon, Severus. How are you this fine day?" Lupin greeted as he stood before his former classmate all those years ago.  
  
"Oh I am as fine as I can ever be. In fact, your presence has been made this day a glorious one." Severus told his fellow professor, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"That is wonderful to hear, Severus." Lupin smiled, ignoring his colleague's sarcasm.  
  
Severus merely grunted something on the lines of 'disemboweling someone with a blunt object'. Lupin assumed it was directed towards him and merely shrugged and decided to leave the over-grown bat to himself.  
  
"Ahh, Remus, it is good to see you back, my boy." Lupin turned to be greeted by the elderly Headmaster.  
  
"It's good to be back, Albus." Lupin smiled.  
  
"How have you been?" Albus asked with a flickering twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Fairly well," Lupin grinned, "and yourself?"  
  
"Never better." Albus chuckled, "Now, let's say we get this meeting started, eh?"  
  
Lupin grinned and sat down in a chair amongst an entire row that had been provided for everyone. The other teachers soon followed suit and sat down. All, except Albus, who stood before everyone, and Professor Snape, who was still leaning against the wall, draped in shadow. Albus cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
"Welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry! I can not provide words to explain how happy I am to see all the familiar faces that continue to stay here through all our greatest moments, and some of our worst. I encourage you all to give yourselves a round of applause. You've all deserved it."  
  
"Hear, hear!" Filius Flitwick's voice could be heard over the sea of applauding hands.  
  
Albus chuckled as he raised a hand to cease the applause and began to speak once more, "I just want to say how proud to know that many of you are so loyal to stay even when... You-Know-Who, is still at large. But besides that fact, I hope you are all prepared for a vast crowd of bright smiling faces each and every morning for the next ten months!"  
  
A loud groan of displeasure could be heard from Snape in the shadows, causing the entire staff to laugh.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho! Glad to see that you are enthusiastic as always, Severus." Albus chuckled.  
  
Albus saw a sneer from Severus's shadowed face. Albus merely chuckled once more.  
  
"Yes, well, moving on," Albus cleared his throat, "I have announcement to make."  
  
"An announcement? Well then, spit it out, Headmaster, before we all die of anticipation!" Hagrid said with a hearty laugh.  
  
"Yes, the wait has already put Ms.Norris to sleep!" Argus Filch pointed to the sleeping feline curled in his lap.  
  
"All right, all right, don't get your broom sticks in a bundle." Albus chuckled, "This year I have decided to add a new class to the curriculum. I call it, Muggles History and Literature. It is a more in depth than Muggle Studies, basically focusing on their history and literature. It may help our students further understand Muggles and their way of life, should our students ever decide to walk amongst them."  
  
As Dumbledore paused the crowd of staff members began to chatter amongst themselves, when Minerva stood up from her chair.  
  
"Albus, you don't think one of us could possibly teach the class, do you? Not many of us know that much about Muggles, not to mention that we are all quite busy with the classes we already have." Minvera asked.  
  
"Of course not, Minerva. I wouldn't dream of piling more work on my already so busy staff." Albus chuckled as Minerva sat down with a sigh of relief, then added, "Which is why I took the liberty of hiring at new staff member. Which brings me to the second part of this announcement..." Albus smiled and gestured to his side, "Allow me to introduce, Professor Infinity, our new Muggles History and Literature professor!"  
  
The staff looked toward the empty space where Dumbledore had gestured to. They began to murmur to each other about how Old Dumbledore might have finally lost his marbles. Professor Sinistra spoke over the murmurs to the Headmaster.  
  
"Um, Albus, is this new professor... extremely tiny? Because... I can't see her..." Sinistra leaned over in her chair and inspected the floor with her eyes.  
  
"Or maybe she's invisible?" Professor Sprout spoke up, looking around for some sign of the new professor.  
  
"Maybe she's a ghost." Professor Binns suggested in his low echoing ghost-like tone.  
  
"She's an animagus." Snape's voice bellowed above everyone else's.  
  
The staff members turned to look at him. He pushed himself off the wall and stepped out of the shadows. With but a few long strides he soon stood beside Lupin's Chair and glowered down on him.  
  
"Professor Lupin, would you so kindly use your _'special'_ senses to _'sniff out'_ where this new teacher may be hiding?" Snape asked with a sneer.  
  
"Um, sure." Remus nodded and stood up.  
  
Remus Lupin closed his eyes and used his werewolf senses and sniffed the air. Ignoring the familiar smells of his fellow professors, he could make out a small hint of rose mixed with animal hair. His eyes snapped open and searched the room.  
  
He smiled and merely said, "Oh look, there she is." He pointed toward the ceiling rafters.  
  
The whole staff looked up to see a white tiger gazing down on them with bright blue eyes. The tiger leaped down and landed next to Dumbledore landing on its feet. Albus merely smiled and patted the white tiger on the head as it sat beside him.  
  
"She is quite shy, as you can see. Just like when she was young." Albus chuckled.  
  
The White tiger let out a low growl as it began to change. The White tiger began to morph into a slender young woman, with hourglass curves, long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back and bright blue eyes. Her fur vanished into pale, creamy skin and White robes with burgundy cuffs and collar.  
  
"I'm not _THAT_ shy, Albus." The young woman chuckled in her soft voice with a smile gracing her lips.  
  
"Nyaru?" Remus's eyes lit up in question.  
  
"Remus? Is that you?" The young woman asked turning her attention to him.  
  
Professor Lupin walked up to the young woman and gave her a hug which she gladly returned.  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages!" Remus smiled and held the woman at arms length.  
  
"It's been a while." She smiled.  
  
"Ahh, Remus, I see you remember Miss Infinity from your school days." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Who could forget this little rascal? She was quite a trouble maker." Lupin smirked at the young woman.  
  
"Indeed." Albus smiled, "Miss Infinity, would you care to introduce yourself?"  
  
"As you wish, Headmaster." She nodded and turned to the crowd of teachers, "I am Professor Nyaru Infinity, Howarts' new Muggles History and Literature Professor. I am a Double Major in both Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts, a Minor in Magical Creatures, and have a Masters in Muggle Studies. I am honored to make your acquaintances and I look forward to working with and, hopefully, befriending all of you."  
  
The staff members stood up from their seats and crossed the room to greet Hogwarts' new Professor. Each one of them shaking her hand, asking her question about herself and her studies. All, except one, Professor Snape. He watched as his fellow Professors greeted the young woman whole heartedly as he just stayed behind with his arms crossed over his chest and examined her with his eyes. He kept his same emotionless expression as he watched his fellow professors chat with her happily. He could tell she was but a year, or maybe two, young than himself. She seemed awfully familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly while she listening to Professor Vector talk about Arithmancy, he noticed Nyaru's eyes drift over to him. He tensed. He watched as her eyes lit up in recognition after studying him for a minute or two. Their eyes locked in what seemed like forever to him, as Vector continued to drone on. Suddenly to his surprise she gave him a menacing sneer, worthy of one of his own, and then continued to chat with the other professors with a sweet smile, as if it never happened. Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise. _She_ had sneered at _him_?_ Him?_ Severus Snape, feared Potions Master of Hogwarts!? He let out a low growl of anger as he glared at her. He knew this new Professor would certainly get in his way.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore led the young woman over to Snape. Snape's expression did not waver.  
  
"Severus, have you met Nyaru?" Dumbledore asked as he led the new Professor into his presence.  
  
"No, I can safely say I have not." He sneered at her and held out his hand, "Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, a _pleasure_ to meet you." His voice dripping with annoyance.  
  
She took his hand and shook it gently with a feather like touch, smiling sweetly, "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Severus. I'm sure working here will be an entertaining experience. I look forward to working with you."  
  
"Excellent. It's good to see that you two are getting along. I'll leave you two to chat." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as he left to talk to Flitwick.  
  
Once Dumbledore was out of earshot, Severus turned to Nyaru with an expressionless face, "Nyaru, was it?"  
  
"Yes." She replied dully, looking around the Great Hall, looking like she had no interest in him at all.  
  
"Tell me, have we met before?" Severus asked as he glowered down upon her.  
  
"Yes." She simply replied, still paying no attention to him.  
  
"Really?" He raised a brow in question.  
  
"...Yes..." She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Truly."  
  
"Hmm, yes..."  
  
After that they remained silent, their arms crossed over their chests, and their eyes wandered the room, never meeting.  
  
"Such an interesting conversation you two are having." Lupin's voice chuckled as he walked over to them.  
  
Their attention snapped in his direction and watched as he and Professor McGonagall approached.  
  
"It's good to see you getting along with the new professor, Severus." McGonagall smiled.  
  
"Hmm..." was Snape's only response.  
  
McGonagall turned to Professor Infinity, "Would you like to see your new quarters, my dear? I could help you do a bit of unpacking if you'd like." She offered.  
  
"That would be lovely, thank you." Infinity smiled completely ignoring the presence of the Potions Master.  
  
"Excellent. On the way we can discuss your education. I would like an update on your progress over the past few years, I haven't seen you in ages." Minerva smiled back and led the young woman out of the Great Hall.  
  
Before Professor Infinity exited the Great Hall she gave a slight curtsy and a warm smile to Lupin and gave a threatening glare to Snape. Snape glared after her and scowled. Lupin noticed this and chuckled.  
  
"What's that about?" Lupin asked.  
  
"The woman is daft." Snape thought aloud, not even looking at Lupin, "She seems familiar, though."  
  
"You don't remember her?" Lupin raised an eye brow.  
  
"I can't say that I do." Snape hissed.  
  
"She attended Hogwarts with us, back in the day. She was quite shy, but a trouble maker through and through, nothing compared to the Marauders, of course, but a trouble maker none the less. Cute too." Lupin smirked at Snape, "But I'm not surprised you don't remember her. You would rather have your nose in a book or play with your chemistry set than notice young girls."  
  
Snape scowled at Lupin for that last remark.  
  
Lupin shrugged, "Well, you were never quite the _'Ladies Man'_ in school."  
  
"Remus, I will warn you once and only once. If you intend to go further into that subject, I will have no control over my future actions. Do I make myself clear?" Snape asked frigidly.  
  
"Transparently." Lupin shook his head, trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Good." Snape narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat, "I shall take my leave of you."  
  
With that, Professor Snape strode out of the Great Hall with his head held high and his black robes billowing behind him, leaving a chuckling Professor Lupin in his shadow.  
  
_To Be Continued...  
  
I would personally like to thank you for reading. This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I hope you liked this first chapter. I promise it will get better. Please Review!_


	2. A Kindling Coal

**Reminisce In the Twilight**  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter Series" or their characters. As much as I would like to own it and make thousands of dollars, I don't. But I do own the Original Characters in this fictional story, in other words, you steal them and I sue! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Ahem, sorry. I got carried away. But as I was saying, in short: Harry Potter = Not mine = Don't sue. Thank You and enjoy.  
  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor  
  
Rating: Rated PG13 for now, and R later on for sexual innuendo, adult situations, rape, sex, language, violence and death in later chapters.  
  
Summery: It's Harry Potter's Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But like every other year at Hogwarts, it's never normal. This time, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has hired a hit man by the name of Twilight Viper, and has sent him to kill Harry! Meanwhile, Professor Snape is not getting along with the new Muggles History and Literature teacher, who despises him for a reason beyond his knowledge, yet she claims he is responsible for one of her worst memories that has scarred her for life! Literally! Will either of them survive this year?  
_  
**Chapter Two: A Kindling Coal  
**  
Platform 9 and 3/4s. As the steam dispersed and the hiss of the engine died, the vast crowd of thousands of Wizards and Witches piled into the cars of the Hogwarts Express. Among them, his black hair mixed with sweat from running just in time to make it to the train, was none other than the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
_Harry Potter… Trinity of Courage.  
_  
As he pushed through the bustling crowd, his emerald green eyes traced his surrounds for his two best friends. He vigorously searched for a certain red-headed, freckle-face teen, and a brown-eyed, bushy-haired brunette. Harry ran through the cars, giving a quick glance into each compartment for any sign of his friends. Suddenly to his surprise a hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him roughly into a compartment as he gave out a yelp of distress. To Harry's surprise, his eyes met with a pair of chocolate brown ones, framed with curly brown hair. Harry let out a sigh of relief and his heart rate went from pounding back to a calm, steady pace.  
  
_Hermione Granger… Trinity of Wisdom._  
  
"You practically scared me to death, 'Mione!" Harry informed her as the flushed look on his face quickly changed to a warm smile.  
Hermione giggled, "I'm sorry, Harry, but I couldn't help myself."

Harry laughed, "Well, it's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Harry." She smiled warmly.  
"Hey Harry! Hey Hermione!" said a Red headed young man as he entered the compartment.  
  
_Ron Weasley… Trinity of Loyalty._  
  
"Hey Ron!" Both Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
  
Ron walked up to Hermione and gave her a hug, and then turned to Harry and they patted each other on the back. Harry smiled at his two best friends. They were once again the Trinity. Or the Golden Trio, as they were dubbed by one Greasy git, Potions Master. Either way, it was good to be together again.  
  
"Good to see you again, Ron." Harry smiled.  
"Likewise, Mate." Ron smiled back and took a seat, followed by Hermione who sat across from him, then Harry who sat beside Ron.  
  
Suddenly they could feel a shift in movement, and they all watched as the scenery outside their window passed them by slowly then gained speed with each second. The train had begun its journey to Hogwarts. After a few moments, the three of them began to chat about what they did over the summer.  
  
"So, how was your summer Harry?" Ron asked.  
"It was okay, I guess. How was your summer, Ron?" Harry asked.  
"Oh it was okay. Hermione and her folks took us to a Muggle Amusement Park." Ron told him.  
"Which one?" Harry asked, turned to Hermione.  
"Alton Towers, in Alton, Staffordshire." Hermione told him.  
"Oh I've heard of that place. How was it?" Harry looked back over to Ron.

"The place was nuts! I've never seen so many Muggles in my life!" Ron told him, "The place was littered with Muggle contraptions and entertainment! It was amazing! I've never seen such things in my life! I could hardly believe something made by Muggles could be so entertaining and nauseating at the same time!"

"Nauseating?" Harry asked with a questionable look.  
"He got sick on the _Oblivion_. It's a roller coaster." Hermione giggled, "I was surprised how he could turn poor Ginny's bright red hair such an interesting shade of green."

"Poor Ginny." Harry shook his head.  
"Poor Ginny?! Poor me! You should have seen! Her and Mum practically torn me limb from limb and shouted as loud as a thousand Howlers!" Ron said in his defense.

"A Thousand Howlers you say?" Harry's eyebrows rose, and his lip twitched as he tried to suppress a laugh.  
"Yeah, but it wasn't as bad as what Fred and George got!" Ron told him, "They were on the ride called the _'Good-screw'_-"

"_'Cork-screw'_, Ron." Hermione corrected him in her know-it-all tone.  
"Right, anyway, they wanted to make the ride go faster. So like the trouble makers they are they use magic to speed up the ride to at least MACH 3! Muggles were screaming and one of the children let go of his candy apple and it a cow in the _'Petting Zoo'_ like a…um, what's that phrase again?" Ron looked to Hermione.  
"_'Hit straight on like a Bullet-train?'_" Hermione suggested.  
"Yeah I think that was the one. But yeah, they got the yelling of their lives!" Ron told him. "Sounds like a pretty interesting day." Harry commented.  
"Interesting indeed. You should have seen them react to a cell phone! Mr. Weasley thought it was some kind of Mechanical animal attacking my face and blew it up with his wand!" Hermione said in exasperation, "You'd think he of all people would know better."

"Speaking of the Weasley Clan, where's Ginny?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, she's helping Neville look for Trevor. Apparently he lost him once again." Ron informed him.  
"Uh oh, you think we should help?" Harry asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer a lean young man entered their compartment with two muscle bound lackeys on either side of him. The three of them dressed in black and green uniforms. They were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, well, look what we have here, boys. It's seems Potter has lived to see another year." Malfoy smirked.  
"Sod off, Malfoy." Ron glared at the blonde Slytherin.

"Well if it isn't Weasel. What's wrong Weasel? You're parents haven't exchanged your old run down house for a cardboard box yet? No worries. I'm sure the box would be a big improvement." Malfoy laughed.  
"Why you-" Ron began to stand up.  
"Ron! Let it go!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him down back into his seat.  
"What's the matter, Mudblood? Don't think you're Weasel boyfriend has a chance at taking me on? Stupid Mudblood, let the men tend to business. So sit down and shut up!" Malfoy sneered at her.  
"You shut up, Ferret-face! Don't you have anything better to do, than pester us?" Harry glared.  
"Why, no. I made time in my busy schedule to put you three at the top of my list." Malfoy grinned evilly, "Now, don't you all feel special?"

"Yeah, real special." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"I thought I told you to shut up, Mudblood!" Malfoy told her.  
"Fuck off, Malfoy or I'll-" Ron started.  
"Or you'll what, Weasel? As you can see, we out muscle you. So take it like a man!" Malfoy snarled.  
"Bastard." Hermione snarled under her breath.  
  
Suddenly Neville ran into the compartment, doubled over and his hands reaching out to the floor.  
  
"H-Hurry! Someone catch him! Catch Trevor!" Neville cried as he ran around the room, chasing a small green toad.  
  
They all watched as Trevor led Neville around the compartment in complete circles, until finally it hopped over to Malfoy. Malfoy stepped back and tried to jump out of the way, but was too slow as Trevor hopped onto his shoe and up his pant leg!  
  
"Oh Merlin! Get that filthy thing away from me! Get it out! Get it out! GET IT OUT!" Malfoy panicked.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed as they watched Malfoy hop around kicking his legs trying to get rid of the toad out of his pants. The mere thought of it had them in stitches.  
  
"Don't just stand there you fools! HELP ME!" Malfoy shouted to no one particular, as long as someone helped him.  
"Alright Malfoy, I'll _help_ you." Hermione said with a giggle.  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand.  
  
"_Diffendo_!" Hermione pointed her wand to his trousers.  
  
Everyone in the room watched. Nothing happened.  
  
Draco glared as he continued to hop around, "Stupid Mudblood, can't even perform a simple spe-"  
  
Suddenly before Draco could finish his sentence the seams on his trousers began to loosen and split causing the material to fall to the floor. The Trio gasped as they witnessed Draco was wearing boxers in the **Gryffindor** colors! Everyone in the room except Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy burst into laughter as Trevor hopped out of the leg of Malfoy's "_Gryffindor-ish_" boxers.  
  
Malfoy's face was aflame with rage, "You'll pay for this, Mudblood!"  
  
With that Draco ran out of the compartment covering his _Gryffindor-ish_ boxers with his hands, and Crabbe and Goyle following behind holding the remaining material of his trousers. Neville quickly snatched up poor Trevor into his arms.  
  
"Thanks for helping me get Trevor back, guys." Neville smiled at the Trio.  
"It was nothing, Neville." Hermione said between giggles.  
"Yeah, it was our pleasure." Ron laughed.  
  
Just as soon as they all recovered from laughing the lunch trolley came by and entered their compartment baring goodies and sandwiches. They asked Neville to stay and have lunch with them, and he gladly agreed. A few hours later they were visited by some other friends, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. The boys chattered away about Quidditch while Hermione buried herself in a book ignoring their chatter. If she had to hear one more thing about Quidditch her ears would fall off for sure. Several hours later after their friends left and they had dressed into their uniforms, the train stopped and they had arrived at Hogsmeade station.  
  
"Oi! Harry!" a voice called out as the Trio exited the station.  
"Hello, Hagrid!" Harry smiled and waved to the half-giant.  
  
Hagrid was a good friend of Harry's. He was the one who took him to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies on his birthday. He was also the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, one of the most interesting of Harry's classes.  
  
"I'll see ye at the Castle!" Hagrid called to him and waved back and headed towards the boats.  
  
Every year, the first years would ride the boats to Hogwarts, no matter what the weather was like. It rained one year, and little Dennis Creevy, _"Harry's Number One Fan"_ Colin Creevy's little brother, fell into the lake. Good Ole Hagrid, bless his heart of gold, let the boy wear his mole-skin coat to keep him warm.  
  
Harry gave Hagrid one last wave and headed towards the carriages. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared their carriage with Neville. The three of them discussed things, to Hermione's relief, besides Quidditch.  
  
"H-hey, have you guys heard about the recent m-murders over the summer?" Neville asked in a stutter.  
"Yeah. My dad says the Ministry is all in a huff about it. The _Daily Prophet_ is having a field day, he says." Ron told him.  
"Recent murders?" Harry asked in confusion.  
"Yeah, take a look." Neville took an issue of the _Daily Prophet_ out of one of his bags and handed it to Harry.  
  
On the front page showed a group of Medi-Wizards huddled in the middle of a street and various Aurors investigating the area.  
  
Harry read the headline out loud, "_'TV Strikes Again'_."  
  
Harry looked up at Ron and Neville and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How is _Television_ murdering people?" Harry asked.  
"Not _Television_, Harry, read the article." Hermione told him, "_T_ and _V_ are the initials of the person behind the murders."

"Oh." Harry nodded.  
"They say he calls himself, _'Twilight Viper'_." said Ron.  
"How to they know that?" Harry asked.  
"Dad says it's because at every crime scene where they find the victims, some where in the area, close to the body, he carves his name." Ron told him, "Witnesses say he's a thin man in black and carries a long thin dagger. But no one has seen his face! He's killed five wizards over the summer! The Ministry is wondering if he works for You-Know-Who or is just trying to get some publicity of his own."

"Wow." Harry looked back at the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands.  
"I hope he doesn't come anywhere near Hogwarts." Neville thought aloud.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
The rest of the trip was in silence until the carriage stopped in front of the castle doors. As Harry stepped out of the carriage and raised his head. He took a moment to take in the beautiful site of Hogwarts Castle. For the next ten months, this was home. Harry smiled with pride. The Trio, and Neville, walked through the large wooden doors and followed the others to the Great Hall.Meanwhile Professor Remus Lupin placed the last of a pile of blouses into a dresser drawer, letting out a sigh of accomplishment.  
  
"All done! Need any help with anything else?" Professor Lupin turned to the brunette woman who was arranging various books of both Wizard and Muggle authors onto a black tinted wooden shelf.  
  
She was adorned in white cotton, low V-neck robes with red cuffs and collar lined with gold and buttoned up at the center. The bottom of the robes had slits on either side that rose to the bottom of the hips, revealing the bottom of the medieval style red silk dress she wore underneath. He noted in his mind that the corset-bodice of her outfit underneath her robes supported the shape of her waistline, hips, and accented the cleavage of her breasts that was shown by the low V neck of the robes. He smiled to himself. The young girl he knew from his school days had transformed into an attractive, yet distant young woman. Her smiling was only a façade to hide her distant and miserable look she had all week. He knew it wasn't just the work of getting ready for classes, or him telling her Sirius's story from when he was framed by Peter to when he fell through the Mysterious veil in the Department of Mysteries. He knew one Professor Snape was adding to her problems. He noticed them glare at each other in the hallways, and scowling at each other when ever they locked gaze at the Staff Table during meals. And she always told him the same thing, _"I rather not talk about it"_, which only added to her façade. But some how, he knew, there had to be more to it.  
  
She turned to him after placing the last book in place, "Oh no, I couldn't possibly ask anymore of you, Remus. You've been such a help already." She said, smiling warmly at him.  
"You sure, Nyaru?" He asked.  
"Yes. Unless you want to sort knickers and other unmentionables, I think I can handle the rest myself." She said with a small laugh.  
"Heh, if you say so. Though, I wouldn't mind." Remus laughed, giving her a wink.  
  
She laughed and playfully punched in the arm. The two of them crossed over into the living area and sat down into a pair of plush chairs, facing each other. Remus scanned the room with his eyes. The place was colored in a deep blood red color. The furniture was black with the occasional gold trim, embroiders or tassels. The selected gave the room quite an exciting mood. He remembered that red was her favorite color.  
  
"I want to thank you again for offering to help me unpack, and settle in. You won't believe the week I've had, preparing for lessons and such." Nyaru smiled.  
"No problem. It was my pleasure." Remus grinned.  
"So what have you been doing all this time?" Nyaru asked, "I assume you've taught here before with your extensive tour of the place."

"Yes, I have. It was some time ago." He told her.  
Nyaru let out a satisfied sigh, "I never thought I'd see this place again… I remember all the good times I had here as a young witch."

"Ahh, yes. You were quite the trouble maker, if I remember." Lupin smirked.  
"Guilty as charged." Nyaru laughed, "But not as much as a trouble maker compared to you, Peter, James and Sirius."  
  
Lupin's expression changed drastically at the mention of Sirius's name. Nyaru quickly caught on, and her expression changed as well.

"I'm sorry, Remus." Nyaru lowered her eyes.  
"It's alright." Remus gave a small, yet forced, smile, "You… You do believe me that he was innocent right?"

"Yes, of course. After hearing your story three times in the past week... But I knew, even before you told me, that Sirius would never do that to Lily and James. …Not for all the power in the world You-Know-Who could offer." Nyaru said as she rose from her seat and stared into the empty fireplace. "You know… I never did finish my story…" Remus told her.  
"Oh?" Nyaru turned her head to look at him.  
"I never mentioned who caused his fall into the mysterious veil…" Remus said with a serious expression.  
"That's true… May I ask why you left out such a detail? Did you think I would foolishly seek them out and take revenge?" Nyaru raised an eyebrow.  
"No, though that wasn't a reason I considered at the time, but the reason I didn't tell you is that it would be an awful shock to you and may upset you." Remus told her as he stood up and crossed the room to stand at her side.  
Nyaru turned to him with eyes almost fully glazed with tears and her brows furrowed, "Remus," she said in a low whisper, "who was it?"

"His own cousin… Bellatrix Lestrange." Remus told her.  
  
He watched as her eyes shot wide open and she stepped away from him.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Remus, it isn't funny." Nyaru frowned.

"I do not lie to you, Nyaru." Remus frowned as well.  
  
Nyaru turned away from him for a moment, then, turned back to him with a deep rage flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Bella would never do that! Not the Bella I knew! She'd never do that to her own cousin!" Nyaru snarled.  
"But that's exactly the point… the Bellatrix you _KNEW_." Remus said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Over the years she changed from the girl you went to school with to a dark, shameless supporter of You-Know-Who! I'm sure you heard about her being thrown in Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms?"

"…" Nyaru couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Exactly." Remus said and led her back to the plush chairs and sat her down.  
  
Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a long bar of chocolate in a gold wrapping. He opened the wrapping, broke off a small piece and handed it to Nyaru.  
  
"Here, eat it." Remus said softly with a warm smile.

Nyaru, though she looked like she was on the verge of tears, returned his smile and accepted the chocolate, "You and you're chocolate, Remus." She let out a soft chuckle, "It's your cure for everything."  
  
Remus merely smiled as he settled down in the chair he sat in before. There was a period of silence as Remus watched her slowly ate the piece of chocolate, seeing her face change expressions as she thought to herself. But in the end, sorrow took over once more.  
  
"You were right…" Nyaru finally broke the silence, "…this has upset me and has shocked me greatly. But, I'm glad that you told me…"

"Are you alright?" Lupin asked, "Maybe I should have I told you another time…"

"No, I'm okay. It has been a stressing week, getting ready and all, but I rather hear it now than any other time." Nyaru sighed.  
"I guess it would be, seeing as it's you're first time teaching here." Lupin nodded.  
"_Andseverusisnthelping_." Nyaru murmured and cleared her throat.

"What was that?" Remus asked.  
"Nothing." Nyaru said quickly.  
"It was something about Snape, wasn't it?" Lupin smirked.  
"Maybe." Nyaru said with an unreadable expression.  
  
Lupin let out a chuckled and shook his head. And so Lupin was to kindle the coal once again.  
  
"What's going on between you two?" Lupin asked with a lop-sided grin, "You two have been glaring and snarling at each other since you got here."

"I rather not talk about it." Nyaru said, digging her nails into the plush chair.  
"Nyaru, you can trust me. Could you at least tell me?" Lupin asked.  
  
Nyaru's eyes flashed as they spotted the grandfather clock in the corner and her façade returned.  
  
"…Oh look, it's already time for dinner. The students should be arriving any minute now." Nyaru changed the subject.  
"Ahh, so it is." Lupin said with a sigh, "But you still haven't answered my question."

"…I rather not talk about it…" Nyaru sighed.  
"Alright, alright, I respect that." Remus nodded and stood up from his chair and offered his arm to her, "Shall we head down to the Great Hall?" he asked with a charming smile.  
Nyaru couldn't help but smile as well, "Certainly." She replied as she stood up and linked her arm with his.  
  
Lupin gave her one last grin and led her out the door."Hey guys! Over here!" Dean Thomas shouted to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville from across the Great Hall.  
  
They turned to their attention to him as he motioned them to sit near him, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender. The four of them crossed the room, ignoring the glares they received from Draco and the other Slytherins. They took their seats and exchanged their hellos with Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Wow! Look at this spread!" Ron said with his mouth watering.  
"No kidding! The House elves have out done themselves this time!" Seamus said, licking his lips.  
"I hope the First Years get here soon! I'm so hungry I could eat a _Chinese Fireball Dragon_!" Dean nodded, eyeing the vast spread of food.  
  
Harry let out a chuckle and looked down at the food that was spread before them. Mouth watering dishes of Chicken, Ham and Rump Roast decorated with parsley and surrounded by soups and gorgeous salads. In front of each plate was a glass of fresh pumpkin juice that seemed to sparkle under the candle light. Plus there were at least three types of pudding! Harry swallowed the gathering salvia in his mouth. Everything thing looked and smelled utterly delicious. If the First Years didn't hurry, Harry was afraid he'd explode into a feeding frenzy and start before everyone else.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Isn't that Professor Lupin?" Hermione tugged on Harry's robes.  
"Who's that dame with him?" Seamus asked to no one in particular.  
  
Harry's head shot up immediately at the mention of Lupin's name. Harry watched as Lupin and a woman Harry had never seen before approached the staff table. Lupin led the woman two a pair of seats between Professor Snape and Professor Sprout. Lupin pulled out the chair beside Professor Sprout for the woman to sit in, then after she was seated he sat between her and Professor Snape. Harry took a long look at the woman. She was quite attractive in his opinion. Her long bronze hair gently framed her face and reached the small of her back. Her icy blue eyes sparkled and her smile was charming as he held a conversation with Lupin. Harry soon found out he wasn't the only one who noticed this woman.  
  
"Wow! Look at her!" Ron exclaimed, "Isn't she a looker or what?"

Neville nodded, "Y-yeah, she must be a new teacher or something."

"She can teach me a lesson anytime." Seamus winked at the other guys as they all let out a laugh.  
  
No body noticed Hermione rolling her eyes. _Boys_, she thought in her head, _Always thinking with their crotches and not their heads_. Hermione shook her head and began to make conversation with Lavender and Parvati. Harry continued to watch Lupin and the new Professor. Lupin soon felt Harry's gaze and turned to meet Harry's gaze. Lupin gave him a grin and waved. Harry returned the greeting with a nod and an even bigger grin. As Lupin turned back to carry on his conversation with the new Professor, Harry felt a tug on the back of his robes. Harry turned away from the staff table to meet the gaze of a young girl with vibrant red hair.  
  
"H-Hello Harry." Young Ginny Weasley smiled as she took the seat next to Harry.  
"Oh, Hello Ginny. You look nice today." Harry smiled warmly.  
"Th-thank you." Ginny stammered and blushed deeply, looking away from him in embarrassment.  
  
Harry was about to ask her why she was blushing when suddenly the First Years began piling into the Great Hall led by Hagrid, who made his way to the Staff Table. The entire school watched as Professor McGonagall crossed to the center of the Great Hall and placed a three-legged stool on the stone floor before the First Years. On top of the stool was an extremely filthy, age wore, patched up wizard's hat. Everyone stared at the incredibly wore out hat in silence. Suddenly the tear close to the brim of the hat open like a mouth and the hat broke into song with its baritone voice:  
  
_"Welcome one, welcome all,  
Welcome to Hogwarts' Great Hall.  
Come, First years, gather round.  
Let me tell the tale of how Hogwarts was found.  
Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar,  
Hogwarts' Founders is who they are.  
They used certain characteristics to sort each kid,  
In their minds the attributes hid.  
But who to sort the kids when they were long dead?  
And so Godric Gryffindor took me off his head.  
So don't be afraid, don't be shy,  
Place me on you head, give it a try.  
To be in a house takes all kinds,  
All I need to do is look into your minds.  
Loyal and true, never one to bluff,  
You belong in Hufflepuff.  
Clever and witty is what I saw,  
You're most definitely a Ravenclaw.  
Craft, cunning and a sly grin,  
You surely are a Slytherin.  
Courage and Bravery is what you adore,  
You must be a Gryffindor…"_  
  
As the sorting hat droned on about the tales of the founders and the characteristics required being in each house, the Trio and the rest of the Seventh year Gryffindors were in hush discussion.  
  
"That is the most embarrassing thing a first year can experience." Ron shook his head, "His songs get queerer with each year."

"You'd think with all that spare time he has he could come up with something decent." Harry let out a hushed laugh.  
"Heh, could you imagine the Sorting Hat raping?" Dean snickered, and then tried to imitate the Sorting Hat's voice in a raping as hushed as he could, "'Yo, yo, yo, I'm the Sorting Hat ya'll! From the H to the A to the T, MC! Skip the Founders story, 'cause it's the dulls. Now shut yer traps first years and place me on yer skulls!'"  
  
The group of Seventh years snickered wildly at Dean's impression. They received some odd looks from the other tables but turned their attention back to McGonagall as she began to read out names.  
  
"Banning, Braden." McGonagall called out.  
  
A young boy walked up to the stool and sat down and watched nervously as McGonagall placed the hat upon his head. The hat mumbled to itself then finally shouted:  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindors stood up and clapped as they welcomed the thin boy with long chestnut hair. McGonagall smiled after the young boy then returned to her list.

"Chan, Alice."

"Slytherin!"  
  
The Slytherins clapped and welcomed the Asian girl to their table. Meanwhile Seamus elbowed Harry and drew his attention away from the sorting.  
  
"Hey, Harry, check it out." Seamus whispered and pointed towards the staff table.  
  
Harry looked in the direction he was pointing. Seamus was pointing to the area where Lupin and the new teacher had taken their seats. Lupin was leaning back in his seat immersed in watching the sorting.  
  
"Drake, Wayne."

"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Lupin smiled and clapped wholeheartedly. Harry smiled as well then turned back to Seamus.  
  
"So? Lupin is watching the sorting." Harry looked back at Seamus.  
  
"Jones, Allyson."

"Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry got up and clapped. Seamus leaned forward across the table, still clapping, and whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"Not him, you dolt! Check out the new Professor and Snape!" Seamus hissed.  
  
Harry sat down once the applause died and looked back to the Staff Table. The New Professor had her arms folded and was glaring past Lupin to Professor Snape, who mirrored her position. Their eyed in a dead lock and a cold sneer on their faces. Their glares where so intense, Harry could have swore he saw electricity shooting out from between them. Began to wonder why they were glaring at each other so. Well, he knew Snape never really liked anyone, not even some of his fellow teachers. But why would this new teacher hate him? Besides the fact that Snape was greasy, hooked nosed, bastard in his opinion. But still, Harry found it quite odd.  
  
"Nugglewood, Sean."

"Slytherin!"  
  
Harry shook out of his trance and turned back to Seamus who was smirking.  
  
"Those two have been like that since the Sorting began. They just met each others gaze and started having, what it looks like, a contest to see who can sneer more sinisterly." Seamus laughed, "Though I think Snape is winning, because she's too cute to look sinister."  
  
Harry shook his head at Seamus and watched as the sorting continued.  
  
"Patterson, Carleigh."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Pearson, Cody."

"Gryffindor!"

"Pencer, David."

"Slytherin!"  
  
Ron's stomach ached with hunger. It seemed like forever since he had lunch on the train and hours since the sorting had begun. His stomach growled like a tiger. Curse those first years, having to be sorted right before dinner. _'Damn you, first years, being a bloody waste of our valuable eating time!'_ He shouted mentally. His eyes began to wander around the room. Suddenly, he spotted something that perked his interest.  
  
"Raddley, Bartholomew."

"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Ron turned to Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and mouthed, _'What?'_ Ron pointed to the Staff Table. The two of them looked up to see Snape whispering angrily at the new professor and watched as she hissed something back with an equally angered expression. Whatever they were talking about, it was plain to see she wanted no part of it. They watched as this pattern continued as sorting went on.  
  
"Schmidt, James."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Smith, Melissa."

"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Suddenly the new professor hissed something to Professor Snape gave a smug look at turned away. Snape's jaw dropped and he gapped like a fish out of water, a rare sight for anyone to see. Whatever she had said to him, Snape looked absolutely enraged beyond compare. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, then immediately turned to Harry and tugged on his robes.  
  
"Oi! Harry!" Ron whispered.  
Harry looked to Ron and Hermione who were turned in their seats to face him, "What is it?" "Look." Hermione told him and pointed to the Staff Table.  
  
Harry looked up once more to see the new teacher was now smiling having a hushed discussion with Professor Sprout while Snape was glaring daggers at her from his seat.  
  
"What do you think he's worked up about?" Hermione whispered.  
"I don't know. They were both glaring at each other earlier." Harry told her.  
"Well good on her! It's about time one of these teachers stood up to his snarky-ness!" Ron stated.  
  
Hermione and Harry nodded. There was no love lost between the Trio and their Potions Master. The cold blooded overgrown bat was cruel in the classroom and a complete git outside of it. They turned back to the sorting to witness the last first year to be sorted.  
  
"Zakara, Bridgett."

"Ravenclaw!"  
  
As Bridgett took her seat at the Ravenclaw table, McGonagall swooped over to the hat and stool and carried them away. The echo of hungry bellies could be heard as every student at once seized their forks and knifes and turned to the Staff Table. Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat and held his arms out wide in welcome.  
  
"Hello and Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am glad to see plenty of new faces and plenty of old ones." Dumbledore smiled at the vast crowd of students, "Before we _'dig in'_, I would like us to extend a welcome and a welcome back to two additions to our staff for this year. For those who do not know or do not remember, I would like us all to welcome back Professor Lupin."  
  
Everyone placed their cutlery down and applauded as Professor Lupin stood up and waved. Harry, Ron and Hermione were clapping the hardest.  
  
"Professor Lupin shall be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts like he did when he last taught here." Dumbledore explained as Lupin took his seat, "Also, I would like to welcome a fairly new member of our staff, Professor Infinity."  
  
The woman who sat between Professor Sprout and Professor Lupin stood, waving gracefully and smiling warmly as the students gave her a welcoming applause.  
  
"She will be teaching a new course that is required to be taken by all sixth and seventh years, Muggles History and Literature. A course that will help us further understand muggle culture." Dumbledore smiled as Professor Infinity took her seat, "Now that the introductions are through… Bon Appetite!"

"_Finally_!" Ron sighed, and joined the applause.  
  
The entire school began to dig in to what was in front of them, not caring what it was, but as long as it filled their empty stomachs. The house elves had outdone themselves this time. They hadn't had food this good since the year of the Tri-wizard Tournament! Well, it wasn't much of a variety of foods as then, but the food tasted like heaven! Harry and Ron hummed as they savored each bite causing Hermione to giggle as they actually literally hummed.Meanwhile at the Staff Table Lupin turned to Infinity. She seemed very stressed as she continuously cut her steak into smaller and smaller pieces.  
  
"If you cut that steak down any further you won't have anything left." Lupin commented with a smirk.  
"He's ticking me off, Remus…" She replied through her teeth.  
"I know, Nyaru, just ignore him, like we all do." He smirked.  
"I can't ignore him if he keeps asking." Nyaru sighed, "I'm running out of ways to tell him to shut up and leave me the bloody heck alone." "Then why not just tell him why?" Lupin asked.  
"He's a grown man, he can figure it out for himself." She hissed.  
"Alright. At least he's stopped glaring." Lupin told her.  
  
Infinity nodded and began to eat her dinner before she cut it down to oblivion. As she ate, she turned her head to the man adorned in black. He had changed quite a bit since she had seen him last. He wasn't as scrawny as he was in school but he was still quite thin. His hair wasn't as long as it was, but he still had that 'beak' of a nose of his. During the sorting she caught him glaring at her, so she had glared back at him. After a while of locked glaring, he had broken the silence between them and asked her, "What her problem was". When she had told him she didn't know what he was talking about, he immediately called her bluff and began to pester her into telling him the truth. The man obviously hated it when information involving himself was being kept from him. Nyaru was dying to shout at him to leave her alone and 'shut the bloody hell up'. But instead she merely told him, _"The day I'd tell you is the day You-Know-Who started breeding pet hamsters, and in the mean time you can fornicate yourself with an iron stick."_ That had shut him up, and yet, probably increased his anger.  
  
She smirked as she swallowed the last of her salad. She watched as he began to shovel a fork full of steak into his thin mouth, still keeping his sour look. She picked up her glass and drank the sweet pumpkin juice that it held. She smiled into her glass. She found pleasure in his angered state. She placed her glass down and continued to watch him as she began to eat her mashed potatoes. Suddenly he raised his head and had an odd look on his face. He slowly moved his head to face her. She almost choked on her mashed potatoes as his expression changed from surprised to a mild glare. She gladly returned his glare with a more intense one. Snape sneered at her as she turned her focus to her mashed potatoes. His face then relaxed into an emotionless expression and returned his gaze to his meal.  
  
"Miss Infinity, may I ask what you are staring at?" Snape asked in a deep baritone voice, raising a black eyebrow in question, not taking his eyes off the food on his plate.  
She turned to him, "Not much." She replied simply.

"Oh? I could have sworn you were staring in my general direction." Snape turned to her after swallowing a mouth-full of steak.  
"As I said, not much." Infinity smirked.  
  
Snape dropped his fork letting it hit his plate with a _CLANG_ that rung through out the hall. The Staff Table fell silent and turned their attention to Professor Infinity and Professor Snape.  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape asked through gritted teeth.  
"You want me to repeat it?" Infinity raised a finely sculpted brow, "I said you aren't much to look at. Seriously, are you that slow in the head, Severus?" She asked before shoveling another fork full of mashed potatoes in her mouth.  
"What is your problem, Professor Infinity? Is it your time of the month?" He asked her with a smirk.  
  
Severus's remark caused every female Professor in earshot to spit out their drink, or food, in surprise. They were appalled that Severus would ask such a personal thing. The functions of the feminine body were not a civil topic to be brought up at the table. But Professor Infinity, to Snape's displeasure, refused to show how offended she was by his question.  
  
"Why no, Professor Snape, how nice of you to express interest in my bodily menstruations." Nyaru said in a sarcastic tone, "Is this how you pick up women, or are you just some sick sadistic pervert?" She raised an eyebrow in his direction.  
  
Snape's anger raged as his temper was then cut dangerously short.  
  
"I demand you tell me what your problem is!" Snape demanded standing from his chair, knocking it to the floor.  
  
The sound of his chair hitting the floor caught the attention of every student in the Great Hall.  
  
"You." Professor Infinity told him, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.  
"And _why_, may I ask, is that?" Snape closed the distance between them and stood over her.  
"You should know." Infinity said, dropping her napkin onto her plate.  
"I don't, that is why I am asking!" Snape snarled.  
"Well you should. And if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you!" She sneered as she stood up to meet his gaze.  
"And why, may I ask, not?"

"I already told you!"

"You two are fighting like an old married couple." Lupin remarked with a chuckle.  
  
A few giggles broke out from the Student Tables. Both Professor Snape and Professor Infinity turned their heads to see crowds of eyes staring in their direction. They were in quite the embarrassing position. Snape cleared his throat and Infinity crossed her arms lightly, covering their uncomfortable state.  
  
"Good day to you, Professor." Infinity breathed.  
"Yes." Snape replied with a cough.  
  
They soon parted ways. Professor Infinity exited into the Entrance Hall while Snape disappeared into the door behind the staff table. Many staff and students followed their exits then turned back to the Staff Table where Dumbledore cleared his throat in the midst of the silence.  
  
"Blood Pudding, Minerva?" Dumbledore offered to Professor McGonagall with a smile.  
  
_To Be Continued…  
  
Another chapter accomplished. I'm finally off my writers strike… because no one responded to it sweat drop. XD LOL Oh well, hopefully people will review this time or I'll have to resort to it again… though it will go un-noticed once again probably. :P Oh well, it's fun. Bah, I was so mean to Snape in this fic. But that will never change my undying love for him! I promise it will get better. Please Review! _


	3. Now Sleep, Dear Children

**Reminisce In the Twilight**  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter Series" or their characters. As much as I would like to own it and make thousands of dollars, I don't. But I do own the Original Characters in this fictional story, in other words, you steal them and I sue! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Ahem, sorry. I got carried away. But as I was saying, in short: Harry Potter = Not mine = Don't sue. Thank You and enjoy.  
  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor  
  
Rating: Rated PG13 for now, and R later on for sexual innuendo, adult situations, rape, sex, language, violence and death in later chapters.  
  
Summery: It's Harry Potter's Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But like every other year at Hogwarts, it's never normal. This time, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has hired a hit man by the name of Twilight Viper, and has sent him to kill Harry! Meanwhile, Professor Snape is not getting along with the new Muggles History and Literature teacher, who despises him for a reason beyond his knowledge, yet she claims he is responsible for one of her worst memories that has scarred her for life! Literally! Will either of them survive this year?  
_  
**Chapter Three: Now Sleep, Dear Children**  
  
As dinner ends, the hallways ring with the tides of students laughing, giving cheerful greetings and chatting. This sound was sweet to the ears of a Headmaster, and annoyance to a certain Potions Master. A crowd of Gryffindors bustled up the enchanted moving stairwells to the Fat Lady's portrait. Practically all of them chatting about what had just happened in the Great Hall between two of their Professors. It was what looked like an argument between one of the most feared and despised teacher in the school, Professor Severus Snape, and the new teacher, Professor Nyaru Infinity. Amongst them, in all the chatter, was the "_Dream Team_". Consisting of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Even they were quite shocked and confused by the behavior of these two teachers.  
  
"Did you see the way he towered over her like that? The greasy git was totally ticked!" Ron exclaimed as they approached the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"Yeah, whatever she said must have really set him off." Harry said then turned to the Fat Lady, "Whimsy Whippoorwills."  
  
The Fat Lady's portrait swung open at the mention of the password and the large crowd of Gryffindors piled into the Common Room. The Trio sat down on one of the plush couches.  
  
"As entertaining as it was, it still was very rude for them to start blowing up at each other in such a location with an audience." Hermione commented, "And I don't think Professor Lupin's comment helped the situation much."  
  
"Are you kidding? It made it more entertaining!" Ron laughed, "The look on their faces when Lupin said that. Poor Professor Infinity, she must be scarred at the thought of being compared to a fighting couple with that big-nosed bastard. I know I would."  
  
"We all would." Harry added, "It's too bad we couldn't hear what they were fighting about."  
  
"Something about bodily menstruations, and sadistic perverts." Ron thought aloud.  
  
"How pleasant." Hermione said sarcastically, "Anyway, we should probably get ready for bed. We want to be well rested for our classes tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, _Mother_." Ron rolled his eyes and watched as Hermione disbanded from the trio and went solo to the Girls' dormitory.  
  
And so the trio was for the time being a duo.  
  
"I bet she isn't going to bed right away." Ron told Harry, "Probably gonna stick her nose in a book for a few hours until she falls asleep in it."  
  
Harry chuckled, "That sounds like Hermione alright."  
  
"So, what should we do until we actually _feel_ like going to bed?" Ron asked.  
  
"Wizard's Chess?" Harry suggested.  
  
"You read my mind." Ron grinned, "I'll go easy on you this time."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I've been practicing." Harry smirked as the two of them headed for the Boys' dormitory to fetch the chess board.  
  
Several hours of Ron wiping the floor with Harry at Wizard's Chess later, the duo retired for the night, along with the other Gryffindor boys. The boys chatted about Quidditch until the last of them drifted into sleep...

* * *

As the hours past, the moon drifted through the sky, its crescent shape glowing brightly in contrast to the darkness. The clouds slowly glided through the atmosphere, causing a slight chilling breeze to whistle through the trees. As the students and faculty continued to sleep, a lone shadow, wrapped in the darkness of the night, stood upon the steeple roof of the Gryffindor tower. The shadowed figure basked in the radiance of the night. He adorned a tight black body suit that accented the swell of each muscle, onyx leather gloves, dark boots, and a jet black cloth wrapped around his head and face, only revealing his eyes to the world. The gentle caress of breeze caused his cape to swish and sway in a dance of grace wrapped in the utter sorrow of the dark. His shadowed eyes traced the sky to the moon, said moon glowing brightly as if to beckon him to his deed at hand. He shut his eyes tight as he began to sway from side to side to a silent melody and suddenly fell forward. The figure raced down as gravity pushed. A reflex of the hand, he found himself hanging from the edge of a windowsill above the grounds below. He began to swing back and forth until he swung himself onto the ledge of said windowsill. He turned to the window pulled out a wand, whispered a charm, and the window to swung open. The shadowed figure poked his head inside and surveyed the room. The walls were lined with four-poster beds each held the body of a young Gryffindor male. He slowly stepped into the room, gliding past each bed in search for something... no, someone. The man stopped as he came across a bed that embraced a young man with a thunder-bolt shaped scar upon his head amongst its covers. The man's eyes flickered, for he had found what he was looking for. Harry Potter. The man glided into the center of the dormitory, pulling out his wand with one hand and clutched a silver Athame decorated with Celtic patterns and runes. The shadowed figure barely breathed the spell as its magic over took every boy in the room, except Harry. The man pocketed his wand and strode toward the young Boy-Who-Lived, then turned back to the other boys in the room.  
  
"Nun schlaf, liebe Kinder." The figure in shadow said in his low voice, "Seht ihr mich? Versteht ihr mich? Hört ihr mich? Könnt ihr mich hören?"  
  
(Translation: "Now sleep, dear children." "Do you see me? Do you understand me? Do you hear me? Can you hear me?")  
  
Silence was the answer to the man's questions. He then turned to Harry, gripping the Celtic dagger tightly in his hand.  
  
"Du werde mich hören, Harry Potter." The man addressed the sleeping boy. "Ich kommen zu euch in der Nacht, Harry Potter. Ich verkünde den Sturz von Ihnen. Diese Tage sind eure dauern."  
  
(Translation: "You will hear me, Harry Potter." "I come to you in the night, Harry Potter. I announce the fall of you. These days are your last.")  
  
The man approached the young boy, standing at his left. He raised the Athame high, letting it glint in the moonlight.  
  
"Schlaf, liebes Kind." The man whispered, caressing Harry's cheek with the back of his hand, "Öffnen Sie Ihre Augen... Wachen Sie zum Tod auf!" he shouted and raised the dagger higher, about to stab the young man before him.  
  
(Translation: "Sleep, dear child." "Open your eyes... Wake up to death!")  
  
Suddenly, Harry's eyes began to flutter open. His eyes reached the threatening gaze of the man towering over him. Harry's eyes shot to the dagger in the man's hand. The man just stood there, watching as fear over took the boy. Harry shut his eyes as a loud scream erupted from Harry's throat, one that was loud enough to echo through the Gryffindor tower, to a decent radius in the hallways outside the Tower.  
  
Harry waited... and waited... nothing came? Was he already dead? Harry slowly opened his eyes. Nothing. The shadowed figure was gone. He found himself sitting up in his bed, damp in a cold sweat. It was just a dream? It was just a dream. Yet it still lay fresh in his mind. Every single detail could be accounted for. For a dream, it seemed so real. Harry lay back in his bed, his head resting upon his pillow. His heart rate returned to normal. He would definitely have to tell this one to Hermione and Ron. _Such an odd dream..._ He thought to himself as he drifted off back to sleep. The breeze from an open window, gently rustling through his matted dark hair...

* * *

"Did you guys hear a scream last night?" Hermione asked as she approached Ron and Harry as they walked down the halls towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"No, why?" Ron asked, trying his best to ignore his grumbling stomach.  
  
"Well everyone in the Girl's dormitory heard a scream in the middle of the night and it woke us all up. Did you guys hear it?" She asked.  
  
"Well, no. I was fast asleep through out the whole night." Ron told her.  
  
"Oh, that was me." Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"You?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I had the heck of a nightmare. Sorry for waking you up." He told her.  
  
"That's odd. Why didn't Ron hear it? Ron, don't you sleep in the bed next to Harry's?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, yeah." Ron replied.  
  
"And no one in the boy's dorm was giving you a hard time for waking them up?" Hermione turned back to Harry.  
  
"Come to think of it, they were all fast asleep." Harry told her.  
  
"Strange..." Hermione thought aloud, "How odd is it that your scream wakes up the whole girl's dormitory, yet doesn't rouse anyone in the boy's?"  
  
Hermione's question went unanswered as it was drowned out by the chattering voices of various students as they entered the Great Hall. As they entered, they found a crowd of Gryffindors, with a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, all huddled together at one end of the table. Seamus looked up from the mass and waved the trio over. The trio rushed over to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"He's been spotted! Someone actually got a picture of him!" Seamus told them.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's been spotted?" Ron asked.  
  
"Twilight Viper!" said a second year Ravenclaw from the crowd of students.  
  
The trio was taken aback.  
  
"What?! Where!?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Take a look." Dean handed Ron a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Before Ron could open it, Hermione quickly snatched it from his hands, opened it herself and looked over the article.  
  
"It says here that he was spotted in a small village not far from Hogsmeade." She told them a-matter-of-factly with a clam tone.  
  
Harry's stomach churned as flashes of his nightmare passed before his eyes. Could his dream be some sort of warning?  
  
"Not a very good picture. It could be anyone if you ask me. It's just a shadow." Ron stated, sounding a bit disappointed.  
  
Harry looked to see the front page photo of a dark figure on a roof top, a shadow against the moon. But the problem was, the image was too fuzzy to determine any detail.  
  
"If you ask me, this sounds too much like a tabloid article. This picture is much too blurred to determine whether this _IS_ Twilight Viper or a chimney! For all we know this reporter might even be pulling a Rita Skeeter!" Hermione told them.  
  
"She's got a point." A sixth year Hufflepuff nodded.  
  
"And besides," Hermione continued, "why would Twilight Viper be even near here?"  
  
"Some people think Twilight Viper works for You-Know-Who." Dean suggested, "He could be after Harry."  
  
Harry's face reflected his uneasy, panicked feeling.  
  
"How could he? Since third year, Hogwarts' defenses have been strengthened against intrusion, so he just can't floo or apparate into the school. And even if he did get in, one of the portraits, Ms.Norris or one of the patrolling Professors are bound to see him! And if he was working for You-Know-Who, then why did he kill all those other wizards over the summer? They had no relation to You-Know-Who's movement. And if Twilight Viper was working on his own accord, what would he have against Harry?" Hermione argued.  
  
Hermione's question was answered with silence.  
  
"Exactly." Hermione nodded.  
  
With that, the crowd began to disperse, and return to their tables. The trio took their seats and began to shovel food onto their plates. Harry felt more relaxed. Hermione was right, Twilight Viper had nothing on him. He laughed to himself for questioning if his nightmare was more than a dream. Speaking of his nightmare, he was also glad they didn't continue on the subject of his scream last night. Personally, Harry preferred not to talk about it. It made him feel a bit... for lack of a better term, silly for screaming because a stupid little nightmare. Harry heaved a sigh as he began to bite into his toast. Perhaps he could discuss it with Professor Lupin.  
  
Harry looked up to the staff table. The staff, save a ever so grumpy Snape, was happily chatting and eating their breakfast. Harry quickly noticed an empty chair beside a half worried Professor Lupin. Harry watched as Lupin occasionally looked around then returned to his meal. The new Professor had not shown up for breakfast. Harry guessed the Professor was still a bit embarrassed about what had happened at the arrival dinner, or maybe she had been sacked already? Harry doubted she could have gotten sacked already. Harry quickly finished his breakfast, but before he could turn to talk with the others, to his surprise, his time table appeared on his plate. He looked at the classes he had today.  
  
_Monday: Care of Magical Creatures, break, Herbology, lunch, and Divination._  
  
Sounds like a good start for the week, Harry thought to himself. Harry suddenly felt a presence over his shoulder.  
  
"Looks like we got class with Hagrid and the Slytherins first thing." Ron said, pointing to the first class of the day over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded with a frown.  
  
Although Hagrid's classes were always something to look forward to, the Slytherins usually always managed to give the Gryffindors a hard time.  
  
"I hope they behave themselves this year." Hermione said wistfully.  
  
"Since when have they ever behaved themselves? Is that function even capable for them?" Ron snorted.  
  
"Good point." Hermione sighed.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat drew everyone's attention to the front. All eyes were on the Headmaster as he smiled brightly upon all of them with that twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Before we all head to our first classes of the day, I would like to make one announcement." He beamed, "It is my pleasure to announce this years Head Boy and Girl."  
  
All eyes were glued on Dumbledore as the room was covered in hushed anticipation.  
  
"Ms. Granger, would you approach the Staff Table?" Dumbledore grinned and waved her over.  
  
The room boomed with applause and whistles from all tables, save the Slytherins, as Hermione rose from her seat.  
  
Harry leaned over to Ron, "She never told me she was made Head Girl."  
  
"She didn't tell me either." Ron shrugged, "I guess she wanted to keep it a surprise."  
  
"And what a surprise it is!" Harry commented and continued to applaud Hermione.  
  
Hermione's cheeks carried a light blush as she looked back to Ron and Harry, who applauded most enthusiastically as she walked up to the front. She felt a bit self-conscious as she strode up to the Staff Table before her teachers. Hermione stood in front of Dumbledore who motioned her to face the student body, which she complied as her face went beet red with blush. As soon as the applause died, the room was once again hushed to hear the name of their Head Boy.  
  
"Could you please approach the Staff Table-" Dumbledore paused dramatically.  
  
Every student literally held their breath.  
  
"-Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore finished.  
  
The Slytherin table erupted with applause as Malfoy sashayed to the front next to Hermione. All other tables were silent, save the few polite claps from those who did not know Malfoy all that well enough to hate him. Many students, especially from the Gryffindor table, had their jaws hanging loosely from their hinges from the shock. Hermione glared at Malfoy as he stood next to her smugly. She wasn't all too surprised, for she found out about him being Head Boy on the Train when they were to give their instructions to the Prefects.  
  
"I present to you, our Head Boy and Girl!" Dumbledore smiled brightly and raised his hands in the air to signal their applause.  
  
Clapping filled the room once more, but not as enthusiastically as before. It was now mostly awkward applause.  
  
Dumbledore leaned forward and spoke to the two students at the front, "I hope you two haven't unpacked just yet, I have taken the liberty of asking the House Elves to move your belongings into your Head Girl/Boy quarters."  
  
Dumbledore then straightened and dismissed the sea of students before him, and watched as they all rose from their tables and emptied into the entrance hall. Hermione quickly pushed through the crowd and eventually caught up with her friends.  
  
"Congrats on being picked as Head Girl, 'Mione." Harry smiled and patted her on the back.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She beamed.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us you were chosen as Head Girl?" Harry asked.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise." She told him, "Were you surprised?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But not just because you were chosen as Head Girl-"  
  
"How in the name of Merlin did that Ferret ever get to be chosen as Head Boy?!" Ron burst out, sounding outraged as he interrupted Harry.  
  
"I bet Snape had something to do with it." Harry grumbled.  
  
"Harry, I'm sure the Professor had no power in the matter of the decision. Though I wouldn't put it past him if he did have a hand in it." Hermione folded her arms.  
  
"No kidding. That Ferret is like his favorite student. He's the teacher's pet Ferret." Ron snorted.  
  
"Well, let's hurry, we have got to get to Hagrid's before the bell rings or we'll be late." Hermione told them.

* * *

Hagrid's Hut, a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. Seventh year students from both Slytherin and Gryffindor stood out in front of the pumpkin patch, waiting for their teacher to emerge from his hut. The heavy wooden door swung open to reveal a large cheerful man that was Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid approached the students with a wooden box, littered with what seemed to be tiny air holes, under one arm and a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Good Mornin' everyone." Hagrid beamed.  
  
The crowd of student buzzed with greetings, except for the few snarls and glares that came from the Slytherins.  
  
"Today, I got somethin' fun for us to do on our first day." Hagrid told them. "Now, does anyone remember what a Niffler is?"  
  
Harry remembered what Nifflers were. They had learned about them in his Forth Year, and Fred and George had left a couple of Nifflers with Lee Jordan when they left school in Harry's fifth year because of one Delores Umbridge. Lee had levitated them into Umbridge's office through her window, where they cheerfully ran amuck, trashing the place and then attacked her when she walked in wanting her jewelry. Nifflers love shiny objects and couldn't resist attempting to bite off Umbridge's rings. Before Harry could raise his hand, Hagrid had already called upon Hermione who had her hand up even before Hagrid had finished his question.  
  
"Nifflers are a black, fluffy, long-snouted creature which burrows in dirt with ease. They are strongly attracted to anything shiny, and they can be very useful for finding treasure. Because of this, Goblins have them as sort of pets. Nifflers live in lairs up to twenty feet underground and have litters of 6 - 8 young." Hermione stated in her know-it-all tone.  
  
"Very good, 'Ermione. Thorough as always." Hagrid beamed.  
  
Hagrid placed the crate under his arm on the ground and opened it to reveal a whole mass of Nifflers, all with little tags attached to their tails.  
  
"Now, before I give you a Niffler, I must warn ye," Hagrid's tone turned serious, "please take off any jewelry or anything shiny you might have on ye. As Hermione said, they love shiny things and won't hesitate to bite them off of ya."  
  
Once everyone had taken off any jewelry they had, Hagrid instructed them to cup their hands as he gave one to each student. Many students made disgusted faces, while others cradled them affectionately as their Nifflers cuddled against their hands. Harry watched as one Slytherin girl refused to hold one, pleading that she found it hideous and shrieked every time Hagrid tried to put one in her hands. As Hagrid continued to coax the girl into holding the Niffler, Harry looked down at one in his hand. Harry examined the tag on its tail and noticed that the tag bore his name in big, bold letters: **HARRY POTTER**.  
  
"What are we gonna do with these Hagrid?" Ron asked.  
  
"Glad you asked." Hagrid beamed once as he finally persuaded the girl to take the Niffler, "I thought we could monitor the treasure hunting abilities of Nifflers through a little game just like in your forth year as a review."  
  
"What kind of game?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well, I'll tell ye. I placed several pieces o' leprechaun gold on the grounds around my house. Whoever collects the most shiny object with their Niffler by the end of class gets a special secret prize." Hagrid explained to the class.  
  
Ron grinned from ear to ear. In forth year, his Niffler found the most leprechaun gold and he won a box of Honeyduke's Chocolates. He deeply hoped that his Niffler would bring him another victory. The students began to buzz with excitement.  
  
"Ready? Go!" Hagrid shouted.  
  
All the students let go of their Nifflers onto the ground and began to chase after them. Harry and Ron ran side by side as their Nifflers raced to find a shiny object they both apparently had sniffed out. Harry and Ron laughed as they followed the little creatures behind Hagrid's hut. But as they turned the corner, they stopped short and stared wide eyed at what they found. Before them was a large shiny metal cage, about the same size of Hagrid's hut. Inside the cage was the most peculiar creature they had very seen. To what they could see, the creature had the head of a lion, the body of a she-goat and the tail of a serpent! Both Ron and Harry scooped up their Nifflers and stared dumbly at the sleeping beast. Suddenly Hagrid rushed over to see where they had gone off to. Hagrid gave a surprised gasp to find Harry and Ron staring at his new pet.  
  
"H-H-'Arry! Ron! What are you doing back here?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Hagrid..." Harry turned to the half-giant, "...what is that thing?"  
  
"Why that's Trixie, my new pet." Hagrid told him.  
  
"Hagrid... that's a Chimera!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Indeed it is." Hagrid nodded.  
  
"Hagrid, that's a blood thirsty Chimera! This thing is Class A Non-Tradable Goods!" Ron told him.  
  
"Their eggs are, Ron." Hagrid told him.  
  
"But you can't possibly have this here, it's a vicious beast! They're known to attack without mercy and they breathe fire!" Ron told him.  
  
"I-I know, but that cage will hold her. She won't be attacking students or nothing. Dumbledore says I can keep her if she's locked up at all times." Hagrid explained.  
  
"You didn't get her illegally over the summer did you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I er..."  
  
"Hey, what are you three doing over here?" Hermione asked holding her Niffler and a hand full of shiny leprechaun gold coins.  
  
Hermione looked past them and let out a gasp.  
  
"Oh my! A Chimera!" Hermione then turned to Hagrid, "Hagrid you didn't?"  
  
"I... couldn't help myself. Look at her!" Hagrid walked over to the cage and fawned over the sleeping beast, "All snuggly-wuggly in her cage sleeping soundly. How could something like that possibly hurt anyone?" Hagrid turned back to the Trio.  
  
"Don't you remember what happened to Norbert? And Buckbeak? If the Ministry finds out you got her illegally, or if it hurts someone the least little bit, it'll either be 'put down' or taken away." Hermione told him.  
  
"Hermione's right, you best be careful with... Trixie." Ron told him.  
  
Hermione gave Harry and Ron an odd look and mouthed, _'Trixie?!'_ They both returned it with a look that said, _'We'll tell you later.'  
_  
"Don't worry, you three. I'll take extra special care of Trixie. No one will even know she's here." Hagrid assured them.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty swiftly. Millecent Bulstrode had collected the most leprechaun gold with her Niffler. Although, by the look of a few Gryffindors with messed up hair, black eyes, and Indian ropes burns on their arms, Harry and Ron suspected her Niffler had a little... _"help"._  
  
Herbology with the Ravenclaws was mostly uneventful. Professor Sprout had them harvest aconite which was to be delivered to Professor Snape at the end of Class. Poor Neville had been chosen to take what had been harvested straight to his classroom when class was over. If there was so much as a bruise on one of the leaves or a petal was missing, everyone knew Snape would give him hell for it.  
  
Lunch was pretty uneventful as well. Seamus was still going on about Twilight Viper. Harry began to feel quite uncomfortable. Ever since Dean mentioned earlier about the possibility of the Wizard Murderer could be after him, he began to think more and more about his nightmare. It seemed so real...  
  
"Hey, Harry!" a voice woke him from his train of thought.  
  
"Yeah, what is it, Ron?" Harry turned to the red-head.  
  
"Hermione has invited us to check out her Head Girl quarters before class. You coming?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure." Harry nodded.  
  
Anything to get his mind off that nightmare.

* * *

"Wow, so roomy." Ron smiled as he plopped down on one of the couches.  
  
"This is basically the living area. And that's my bed over there. And that door leads to the Gryffindor Common room, and that door opens to the bathroom." Hermione said as she gave Harry a tour of her Head Girl quarters.  
  
"Very cozy." Harry commented as he collapse onto the couch next to Ron.  
  
Hermione smiled, "So anyway, since we are all away from the commotion, I thought we could-"  
  
"Hermione! You dirty girl! We didn't know you were into _ménage a trios_!" Ron joked.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Ron." Hermione glared, "Before I was so rudely interrupted, I thought that maybe we would finish our conversation from earlier this morning."  
  
Harry's stomach tightened.  
  
"So Harry, what exactly was that nightmare about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, it must have been one heck of a nightmare to make you scream." Said Ron.  
  
"Well..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Harry." Hermione's voiced in a soft tone and sat next to him on the couch, "You can tell us. We're your best friends. Aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, you can tell us, mate. We won't laugh at you or nothin'." Ron told him.  
  
"Alright... I had this dream... a nightmare really... about a figure in black clothing entered the dormitory through the window and spoke in a foreign language. He carried a strange dagger. He was about to stab me with it... then... I woke up." Harry told them.  
  
"Weird..." Ron thought aloud, "Do you think you might have been dreaming about Twilight Viper?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry told him, "But one thing that was really strange about it was, it seemed so real..."  
  
"Harry, that's impossible. Your dream was probably created from the thought of the news paper article Neville showed us yesterday." Hermione told him.  
  
"Maybe..." Harry sighed, brushing his hand through his hair.  
  
"Anyway, we better get to class. Look at the time! If you guys don't head off now you'll be late for that waste-of-time Divination Class." Hermione told them and shooed them out of her quarters, through the door to Gryffindor Common room.  
  
Harry and Ron rushed to grab their supplies for Divination and raced through the portrait hole. As they raced down the stairwells, Ron suddenly stopped. Harry stopped as well and looked back at his friend.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Bloody hell, I took the wrong blasted text!" Ron cursed, "Look, I'm gonna go back and get it. You go on ahead, I'll catch up."  
  
Harry nodded and watched Ron race up the stairwells, then turned and raced down the hallway towards the North Tower. Harry dodged students as he spend his way towards his next class, hoping no teacher would spot him running. Harry came to the hallway that lead toward the staircase to the Divination classroom. With some luck, he could make it to class in time. But as luck would have it, he suddenly tripped over a loose tile on the floor and knocked someone in his path to the ground. Harry sat up and looked around. Books, quills, half a sandwich, and several bottles of ink (luckily enchanted with a shatter resistant spell) were scattered all over the floor around him.  
  
"Oh hell, I'm sorry. You see, I was in a hurry and-" Harry froze in mid sentence once he looked up to see who he bumped into.  
  
Right in front of him sitting on her bottom, rubbing her head was the New Professor that was sitting beside Lupin the other day, had the argument with Snape and didn't show up for breakfast or lunch today. She wore a quite similar pair of robes to the one she wore yesterday, except the fabric that was red yesterday was now a deep burgundy and her hair was now tied back in a messy bun.  
  
"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Professor." Harry apologized again and started picking up the books, quills and ink bottles separating his from hers.  
  
She looked down on him with her icy blue eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"It's quite alright. I can pick them up." She got up on her knees and began to help him pick up the scattered supplies.  
  
Harry saw her look up at him and smile warmly as he handed her one of her books. But suddenly her expression changed to a surprised look as she spotted his scar.  
  
"Oh my gods. Harry Potter?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh Merlin! You looks so much like James! I should have known! How blind of me." She laughed to herself and held out her hand in greeting, "I am, as you found out yesterday, Professor Nyaru Infinity. I went to school with your parents."  
  
Harry mouth was a gape for a few moments then smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry smiled.  
  
"My, my, Remus told me you were attending here for your seventh year, but I never thought I would get to see you before you attended my class. This is such an Honor!" She beamed, "My goodness! You have your mother's eyes! Has anyone told you that?"  
  
Harry laughed, "I hear it practically all the time."  
  
Professor Infinity laughed as well, "Quite. So how are you, Harry?"  
  
"I'm good. And you?" he asked.  
  
"A bit distressed with getting ready for my classes tomorrow. So much to do you know. And as you can see, a bit peckish." She chuckled as she held up the now filthy half of a sandwich, "Not that this will do me any good now."  
  
"I'm really sorry." Harry apologized once more.  
  
She waved her hand at him, "Not to worry, not to worry. It was completely my fault. I for one wasn't watching where I was going and I should know better than to carry a ton of books around in the halls while students are rushing to class."  
  
Harry smiled. There was a question he wanted to ask that was now nagging at him since she mention she knew his parents.  
  
"Did you really know my parents?" He asked.  
  
It was a rarity to run into anyone who knew his parents from their school years and just had to find out.  
  
"Why yes. I was being tutored in Charms by your mother, Lily. Through her, I met your father, Sirius, Peter and Remus. Although I was a year behind them, I was considered an acquaintance at the least." She chuckled.  
  
"Wow, you were a Gryffindor too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Er, no. I was in a different house." She told him.  
  
"Oh? Which house?" he asked.  
  
Her expression changed to an unreadable one. Then suddenly her eyes traced to a book in front of him.  
  
"Oh, what do we have here?" She said picking up the book, and read the title out loud "_'Unfogging the Future.'_ I see you were off to Divination before we accidentally bumped into one another."  
  
Professor Infinity rose to her feet, brushed herself off and picked up her books and supplies. She then held out a hand to Harry and helped him up as well after he picked up his own things.  
  
"Anyway, I should not hold you any longer. Class starts in about three minutes, so you better start running. Don't worry, I won't deduct any points. At least not this time." She grinned.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Harry smiled broadly.  
  
"Think nothing of it. Now hurry along. Shoo!" She waved him off and headed down the hallway in the opposite direction.  
  
Harry watched her walk away for a quick moment, then bolted towards the tower.

* * *

Divination was, as always, boring and most uneventful. ...Save the times when someone's death (usually Harry's) was predicted. Ron had made it late to class. For some reason, he had a hard time finding his Divination text. Apparently someone had gone into his trunk and switched some of the covers of the texts. Both determined it was Ron's twin brothers' doing. Fred and George. A pair of pranksters who now owned their own joke shop called _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_.  
  
Upon return to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron found the whole Common Room deserted. Suddenly they heard a lot of commotion coming from the Boys' Dormitory. Harry and Ron rushed up the stairs to find every single Gryffindor huddled around Harry's bed. All of them seemed to be gawking at something. As they approached the crowd spread to let them through. Seamus, Neville, Hermione and Dean were standing in front of the bed and turned to face Harry with a grim look that the four of them seemed to share at the moment.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked, "Harry didn't receive another new broomstick did he?"  
  
"No Ron, something terrible has been discovered." Hermione told him, then turned to Harry, "Harry, please promise you won't be upset."  
  
"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"...Harry, do you remember that nightmare you had last night?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. What's going on?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, that wasn't a dream." Hermione told him grimly.  
  
"What?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Take a look." Dean told him.  
  
Hermione, Seamus, Neville and Dean moved out of the way. Harry approached his bed and gasped at what he saw. There, carved into the headboard of his four poster bed, were two words...  
  
**_Twilight Viper._****__**

* * *

_To Be Continued...  
  
Ooo! Spooky! Yay! Another chapter accomplished! So as it turns out, Harry's nightmare was not a nightmare after all! But what will he do when Twilight Viper comes back for him? And why didn't Professor Infinity tell Harry what house she was in when she attended Hogwarts? All will be revealed in the next chapter! I promise it will get better. Please Review! _


	4. Infiltration

**Reminisce In the Twilight**

_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter Series" or their characters. As much as I would like to own it and make thousands of dollars, I don't. But I do own the Original Characters in this fictional story, in other words, you steal them and I sue! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Ahem, sorry. I got carried away. But as I was saying, in short: Harry Potter Not mine Don't sue. Thank You and enjoy._

__

_Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor_

__

_Rating: Rated PG13 for now, and R/NC-17 later for sexual innuendo, adult situations, rape, sex, language, violence and death in later chapters._

__

_Summery: It's Harry Potter's Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But like every other year at Hogwarts, it's never normal. This time, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has hired a hit man by the name of Twilight Viper, and has sent him to kill Harry! Meanwhile, Professor Snape is not getting along with the new Muggles History and Literature teacher, who despises him for a reason beyond his knowledge, yet she claims he is responsible for one of her worst memories that has scarred her for life! Literally! Will either of them survive this year?_

**Chapter Four: Infiltration**

Snape leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest, glaring at the Gryffindor Students that crowded the Seventh Year Boys' Dorm. The foolish little brats all wanted a gander at the carved signature in Mr. Potter's headboard. When in reality they were only getting in the way of the Headmaster. Snape inclined his head to the side to see both the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and the Deputy Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall, examining the scene before them. It was well into the middle of dinner by now. Just minutes ago one of the First Year Gryffindors came running into the Great Hall just when Albus, Minerva and himself were about to sit down, howling about something _"urgent"_ they needed to see. Snape was surprised, but didn't show it, when he too was dragged into the bloody Gryffindor tower as well. It was just as he imagined. So much like his House, but the serpent sculptures were replaced by lions and what was green was red and what was silver was gold, and where young Slytherins usually worked and socially interacted was replaced with bloody Gryffindors straining their brains with simple problems and wasting each others' time with foolish gossip. Once they arrived at the scene, the insufferable know-it-all Miss Granger had informed them of what was discovered. He as well as his boss and fellow Head of House were alarmed to find a signature brutally scratched into the headboard of Mr. Potter's sleeping arrangements. Albus immediately sent one of the miscreants to go fetch something and make haste about it.

Whatever it was Severus did not know nor cared what it was. This whole situation was, as Severus assumed, another one of Potter's cries for attention that Potter always thought he deserved. From day one, Snape always knew Potter had an everlasting taste for the lime light, and this rouse didn't fool him one bit. But what if this was not just another one of Potter's selfish ascends to the spotlight? The boy _HAD_ always seemed to attract life threatening trouble as much as he did attention. Snape let out a sigh of annoyance. That thought was quickly swept away from his mind. Potter was no more than an attention seeking little brat and wouldn't think twice about using what was on the front page of today's _Daily Prophet_ to his advantage so he could once more be the center of attention.

Snape's eyes then drifted towards the Golden Trio themselves. Mr. Potter sat disgruntled and paranoid between a deeply worried Miss Granger and an equally paranoid Mr. Weasley who were comforting him without words. Obviously those two were in on it. If Potter looked anymore distressed, Severus would swear storm clouds would form above the boy's head and rain down upon him and put a further _'damper' _in the boy's mood. Snape's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Excuse us. Sorry! Pardon me. Coming through..."

Severus's eyes darted to the door that led to the Gryffindor Common Room. Up the stairs came a man in slightly tattered robes and messy light brown hair streaked grey from stress, and a woman in white robes with burgundy cuffs and long chestnut hair. Snape recognized them immediately as Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Nyaru Infinity. Snape pushed himself off the wall and quickly stood in their path once they reached the end of the crowd of gawking students.

"What are you doing here, Lupin?" Snape pronounced each word in a dangerous tone at the man in tattered robes and brown hair with thin streaks of grey.

"The Headmaster sent for us." Professor Lupin told him simply.

"'_Us?_'" Snape looked passed him to see the woman with icy blue eyes and long chestnut hair glaring at him, "I see. And what would the Headmaster want with a scruffy werewolf and an insufferable wench?"

The woman stepped forward, eyes blazing with disgust and hatred at the dark man before her, "You flatter us, Snape. But we have no time for your _pleasant_ greetings." Professor Infinity said sarcastically, "We have important work at hand that can't be handled by incompetent Potions Masters. Now, if you'll excuse us"

Snape stepped in her path and snarled, "Now see here, you detestable little trollop, I don't know why the Headmaster would ask you here. So unless you can use your _'Muggles History and Literature'_ tripe to help this investigation, you could always find a mess to clean up, help out in the kitchens, or bear someone's child. But of course this is an investigation, and none of those skills seem to help, so let the _MEN_ handle this."

Infinity stared at him in horror, then swiftly changed to blind rage, "Why you sexist pric-"

"Ahh, Remus, Nyaru, glad you could make it." The Headmaster interrupted, smiling as he walked up beside Snape.

"What can we do for you, Headmaster?" said Lupin, now standing beside Professor Infinity trying to help her calm down by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"As you may have heard, we've had a mysterious breech in security." Dumbledore told them, "Some of the students believe an unexpected and unwanted visitor came in the night and left this warning on Mr. Potter's headboard." He gestured to the name carved into the headboard, "The origin of this signature may give us reason to or not to fear for his life. I assume you both know what needs to be done. I shall let you get to work then."

Both Professors nodded without another word and got to work as Professor McGonagall had the students leave the room. Snape watched Infinity pulled out her wand and began to scan the beds, walls and floors with it as Lupin wandered around to room flaring his nostrils in search of an unidentified scent. Snape then turned to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster," Snape drew Dumbledore's attention to himself, "what could these two possibly contribute to matter at hand?"

"It should be obvious, Severus. Remus's _special senses _have the abilities to help us in this situation most certainly. With his abilities, he may help us identify the culprit." Dumbledore explained to him.

"If that is so, then what good is she?" Snape gestured to Professor Infinity with a slight tilt of his head.

"Nyaru worked as an Auror during the times of Voldemort's rising to power, Severus. She is trained in the art of tracking, detecting and capturing Dark Wizards. She was deeply interested in putting Death Eaters to justice as she liked to put it." Dumbledore explained.

"Then she works for the Ministry?" Snape stiffened, remembering the last time they had "hired" an employee of the Ministry, Dolores Umbridge.

"_Worked_, Severus, _worked_. She quit ten years ago to pursue knowledge of interest, and to find her passion." Dumbledore told him, "If you put your differences aside and got to know each other as colleagues you may have gained that knowledge about her sooner."

Snape merely sneered. It was she who started this unannounced war, not he. He turned his head to watch her. She seemed to be interested in the window that was only a few feet away from the staircase, and motioned Lupin over to have a look at it. After a few moments both she and the werewolf approached Dumbledore with what they had found.

"What have do you have to report?" Dumbledore asked.

"There seems to be a subtle scent of Sandalwood and Perspiration lurking in the air. And after examining the markings on the headboard, I'd say they were made by some sort of blade, and were made about sixteen-seventeen hours ago." Lupin told him, "Also, Nyaru has discovered that one of the windows was unlocked and it may have been the source of entry. She also found some sort of dark material on the window sill."

"There was definitely some sort of infiltration, Headmaster." Infinity said grimly.

"I see." Dumbledore nodded then thought long and hard.

The room was draped in an overwhelming silence. The slightest cough or snort would have seemed inappropriate at the time, though everyone who was now present in the room, the Headmaster and the four Professors, wanted so desperately to break the silence in some way. After a while, the silence was shattered by the Headmaster clearing his throat.

"I think now would be a good time to question Mr. Potter." Said Dumbledore and began to lead them out of the Dormitory.

Snape took his place behind the Headmaster, followed by Lupin, then Infinity, and McGonagall in tow. The five of them became face to face with a large crowd of Gryffindors as they descended the staircase to the Common Room. Dumbledore stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to Harry who was sitting in one of the plush chairs with Hermione and Ron at his sides.

"Harry, I would like a word with you in my office. Please go on ahead and meet me there." Dumbledore told the dark haired boy and handed him a piece of paper.

Harry complied with a nod. He stood up and squeezed his way through the crowd and exited through the portrait hole without another word. Dumbledore then turned to his small hand full of staff that was now lined up behind him.

"Minerva, could you please escort your house to dinner? I'm sure after all this excitement they'd want to finally fill their empty tummies." Said Dumbledore.

"Of course, Headmaster." McGonagall replied, and then turned to her House, "Come along now, children. Let us head to the Great Hall."

The four of them watched as McGonagall ushered the crowd of Gryffindors out of the Tower and disappeared after them through the portrait hole. Dumbledore then turned to those who remained with him, completely abandoning the twinkle that usually resided in his eyes.

"Severus, I would like you to set up some wards through out the tower to prevent anymore unwanted entries." He said in a serious tone, "And you two," He turned to Lupin and Infinity, "please, continue your investigation of the Dormitory and the rest of the Tower. If there was a break in, and Mr. Potter's life has been threatened, I would like to know as much as I can about what had occurred." Dumbledore told them.

The three of them nodded and headed back up the stairs to the Boys' Dormitory.

* * *

Harry arrived in front of the Gargoyle that hid the doorway to the Headmaster's office. Harry pulled out the folded piece of paper Dumbledore had handed to him and opened it to find that it contained the password to his office. Harry walked up to the Gargoyle and announced the password. 

"Peppermint Toads." Harry said to the Gargoyle.

The Gargoyle moved aside to reveal the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office. Harry ascended the vertically curling stairs to an exquisite round office. Harry had been in this office many times before in his past years at Hogwarts. This time the many portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses were chatting with one another pleasantly, but then noticed Harry's presence and quickly closed their eyes and began to let out false, exaggerated snores. Harry shook his head at their horrible acting job and returned to tracing the room with his eyes. The shelves were packed with many ancient tomes with their spines engraved with runes, symbols or in other languages. The tattered Sorting Hat sat amongst the books mumbling to itself. Harry guessed it was trying to come up with a new song for next year. Beside the Sorting Hat was a grand silver sword with sparkling rubies engraved into its handle and the name **GODRIC GRYFFINDOR** engraved on the blade. Harry's eyes drifted towards the wooden desk in the middle of the room with a large plush chair behind it facing four leather cushioned chairs. Harry crossed the room and took a seat in one of the leather bound chairs and waited. Once again his eyes drifted around the room taking in the scenery. He spotted a brightly colored bird of red, yellow, orange and some blue tinted feathers. Its wings spread vast like an ocean of color. The sight of this glorious bird was enough to take Harry's breath away. Although Harry had seen Fawkes many times before, this extravagant phoenix never seemed to be less intriguing. Harry stood from his chair and went to stroke Fawkes's head feathers. Fawkes nuzzled against his hand affectionately in response. Harry liked Fawkes very much. The thoughts that he had been close to being murdered left his mind, and were now focused on the calming cooing from the beautiful phoenix. Suddenly, Harry's ears perked to the sound of the Gargoyle moving to reveal the stair case and quickly rushed back and plopped down in the leather bound chair. Dumbledore's soft footsteps echoed through the office until he had taken his seat behind the desk and faced Harry with a serious face.

"Harry, I believe you know why I called you here, yes?" Dumbledore inquired, lifting a snowy white brow in question.

"I assume you want to ask me some questions about the signature scratched into my headboard." Harry told him.

"Indeed." Dumbledore leaned back a bit and folded his hands on his desk, "Before we embark on this interrogation, may I offer you some candy? A Sherbet Lemon perhaps?" he offered, gesturing with an open hand to the candy dish filled with Sherbet Lemon drops.

"No thank, Headmaster." Harry replied.

"As you wish." Dumbledore smiled, popping one of the candies into his mouth and discarded the wrapper, "Now, let us get started."

Harry stiffened. Suddenly, remembering the realization, that he experienced earlier, that he had almost been murdered washed over him like an ocean tide. Harry once again became overwhelmingly paranoid. Truthfully, when it came to the fact that he might have to explain the nightmare he had to Dumbledore, he felt a bit embarrassed.

"Harry, it's quite alright. There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Dumbledore assured him as if reading Harry's mind.

Harry nodded and relaxed slightly.

"Now, Harry, to my understanding, you had not noticed the carving until came back from classes for the day. Am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes, Headmaster." Harry replied.

"So you didn't notice it through out the day?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir. I never got the chance to look." Harry told him bashfully, "I was in quite a hurry to get to breakfast and to my classes."

"Quite understandable, Harry. We all fail to notice our surroundings when we are in a rush. Perfectly human." Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "Do you have any idea how it got there?"

"Well, I'm not quite exactly sure, sir. But I had the strangest dream that someone had entered the room through the window, he wore black and spoke in a language that I couldn't quite understand." Harry told him.

Dumbledore leaned forwards in this chair, seeming deeply interested when he had mentioned the window.

"Please, continue." Dumbledore encouraged him.

Harry nodded, "Well, he seemed to be talking to everyone in the room, and then he approached me. In his hand he was carrying an interesting looking dagger. It had many intriguing designs on the handle. He raised it into the air and"

Harry stopped and remembered his anxiety.

"Say no more, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore rose from his chair and began to pace.

After a while of silence, Harry inquired, "Sir?"

Dumbledore stopped his pacing and looked at him. The youthful twinkle that was usually there was now faded, and he actually looked his age. _He looks so tired_, Harry thought in his mind. He then realized Dumbledore was waiting for him to speak.

"Sir," Harry began quickly, "do you think that my nightmare possible could have been or warning of some kind? Or" Harry trailed off.

Dumbledore let out a sigh and walked over behind his desk, "I wish I could tell you that, Harry, but your nightmare was, indeed, perfect reality."

Harry looked at him with shock, "Headmaster?" he questioned, urging the old man to continue.

"As it seems, everything you've just told me explained why the window was open, and how that name was carved into your headboardâ€ I'm afraid my suspicions are true" Dumbledore looked grave as his eyes looked straight into Harry's with an utmost seriousness, "Twilight Viper has come to Hogwarts, and he is set on taking your life."

* * *

"Remus, have you found anything else?" Professor Infinity asked as turned towards him. 

"Nothing more. But it seems his entrance was also his exit. I can't seem to find that scent leading in any other direction besides that window you pointed out." Professor Lupin told her.

"I see" Infinity sighed as she plopped down on one of the four poster beds, "Poor Harryâ€ do you really think thatâ€ that Murderer could be after him?" she inquired.

"Could be." Lupin nodded, "The Daily Prophet did say he was spotted in a town near Hogsmeade. And from what we've heard and seen, it could be quite possible-"

"It's a load of tripe." A voice bellowed from the dormitory staircase.

Lupin and Infinity turned their heads to the staircase to find Professor Snape leaning against the door frame. Snape pushed himself from the frame and walked into the room with a sneer upon his face.

"Mr. Potter is probably just striving for the attention he so arrogantly thinks he deserves. Perhaps he thought being hunted down by the Dark Lord wasn't enough to catch the full attention of the public eye and thought maybe having a deranged killer after him as well might boost his popularity." Snape drawled with an acidic tone.

"No body asked you, Severus." Infinity snarled as she rose from the bed, "You have no right to accuse Harry of such a thing!"

"Nyaru." Lupin said warningly, "Just ignore him."

"No! I'm tired of this... this... this knave! He thinks after what happened he can talk to me years later like I'm inferior!" Infinity told him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But as for talking to you like you are inferior, maybe if you'd stop acting like a bothersome little chit, I _might_, and I emphasize _might_, treat you with, say, a smidgen of respect." Snape hissed.

"You, sir, are an arrogant simpleton!" Infinity growled.

"Sticks and Stones, Miss Infinity. I am un-offended by your childish and effortless name calling." Snape smirked.

"Childish you say? What could be more childish than picking on a young boy just because you never got along with their father or his father's friends?" Infinity glared, "Remus told me about how you treat Harry and I think it's pretty pathetic of you."

"Is that so?" Snape raised an eyebrow, unaffected by her attempts.

"What's all this?" Professor McGonagall entered the room.

Her question was ignored.

"How can you hate him so much? He's done nothing to you!" Infinity snarled, poking Snape in the chest, "He hardly needs someone like you bringing him down with two killers after him! Heck, for all we know, you could be Twilight Viper! You obviously hate him enough. Why not get him out of your sight for good? All the evidence could possibly point to you. You wear black clothing like the piece of cloth we found on the window sill, and I believe Sandalwood is the fragrance of your cologne, is it not?"

"Nyaru, I can assure you, Snape wouldn't do something like that." Lupin told her, "He can't."

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" McGonagall asked.

Both McGonagall and Lupin were ignored. Snape glared down at Infinity and slapped her hand to the side to stop her from further poking his chest.

"I for one, though admit I am not fond of the boy, have no such intentions as murder, Miss Infinity. And even if this Twilight Viper fellow was after Mr. Potter, who is to say you are not the deranged psychopath? You've shown a few disorderly traits as far as I have seen. Not to mention a bit aggressive for a woman." Snape countered.

"How DARE you!" Infinity raised her hand to strike him but this was stopped as Lupin grabbed her hand before she could make contact with Snape's face.

"Severus, I can assure you Nyaru would never do such a thing." Lupin told the dark man.

"Oh? And how do we know where she was last night? Hmm?" Severus turned to Infinity once more, "You are a friend of Lupin aren't you? Lupin does have a tendency for sneaking inâ€ criminals." Snape mentioned raising a dark brow.

"You and I both know that Sirius was innocent!" Lupin told him, "And if you must know, she was with me in my quarters last night."

Everyone looked at Lupin in shock. Professor Infinity blushed immensely as her hand slowly slipped from his. She looked to see McGonagall's jaw hung open in disbelief and Snape stared wide eyed at Lupin incredulously. Infinity suddenly realized what they were thinking and cleared her throat.

"Um, Remus, I think you might want to elaborate on that." She told him

"Yes, I believe you should." McGonagall demanded.

"What? Oh." Lupin suddenly realized that they had all taken what he said the wrong way, "Yes, well, Nyaru came to my rooms last night seeking help with her lesson plans-"

"That's how it always starts" Severus grumbled, earning him a glare from both Infinity and McGonagall.

"We worked so late she fell asleep in one of the chairs in my quarters. I didn't want to wake her so I let her sleep. She was there when I went to sleep and there when I woke up. She never left until the a few minutes before classes started." Lupin explained.

"I should hope that's all that happened." McGonagall chided.

"Indeed." Snape cleared his throat and continued, "And as for your evidence I believe it can be explained rationally. First of all, the Sandalwood scent, since we _ARE_ in a _Boys'_ dormitory, could be the cologne of a hormone driven Gryffindor. Secondly, as for the window, that same Gryffindor could have opened it for fresh air before going to bed. And finally, the dark cloth you found could be from their school robes! _Thus_, I believe my theory is proven that this just a desperate attempt for attention." Snape told them.

"Unfortunately, Severus, your theory is quite incorrect."

Everyone's eyes were once again drawn to the doorway that led to the Common Room. There, stood the Headmaster with Harry at his side.

Dumbledore spoke once more, "Mr. Potter has told me his story and it up holds the evidence towards a break in and intent of murder."

"And how do you know he isn't lying, Headmaster?" Snape inquired.

"I think we all know full well that Mr. Potter knows the seriousness of the situation, and I, for one, do not doubt a single word." Dumbledore told him. "Everything he has told me supports all the evidence we've gathered, so I believe it to be true."

Snape merely crossed his arms and sneered. His theory of Potter telling tall tales was indeed incorrect. But not only that, this also meant that both Lupin and Infinity were proven to be correct. And Snape did not welcome this fact with open arms.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and started on another topic, "Severus, have put up the wards?"

Snape nodded, but his expression didn't change.

"Excellent. We'll have a few teachers and the ghosts taking shifts patrolling the tower tonight, to insure the students get a good night's sleep without anymore unwanted guests coming in through the windows." Dumbledore said then turned to McGonagall, "Minerva, you may tell your students that it is now safe to sleep here tonight or if they are uncomfortable with sleeping here tonight, that the Great Hall will be available to them."

"Yes, Headmaster." Minerva replied with a nod and left the room in a brisk swishing of tartan.

Dumbledore turned to the other teachers, "Excellent work everyone. Remus, can I count on you to take the first shift in patrolling the tower?"

"Of course, Headmaster." Lupin nodded.

"Good, good." Dumbledore smiled with a brisk nod, "I shall take my leave. Good evening, Severus, Nyaru, Remus, Harry."

With that, Dumbledore disappeared down the stairs case. Lupin gave Infinity and Harry a smile and a brisk nod and followed the Headmaster's lead. Harry looked from Professor Infinity to Professor Snape who remained glaring at each other. Soon, Snape gave his fellow professor a look of disgust and disappeared in a billowing of robes that vanished as they fled down the stairs while Professor Infinity continued to glare after him. The only ones left in the room were Harry and his Professor, neither speaking as Infinity continued to glare at the empty stair case.

"Professor?" Harry inquired.

Professor Infinity snapped her attention to Harry and her expression softened.

"Professor, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm quite alright." Infinity nodded and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "But more importantly, how are you feeling?"

How was he feeling? Obviously he felt distressed and terrified. He had almost been killed! But could he really tell this teacher, this woman who he had just met today how he really felt? Harry studied her expression. Her eyes held a sense of worry and comfort despite their icy hue. She apparently really did care. But how embarrassing would that be to tell her that he was scared out of his wits? He felt pretty silly at just the thought of it.

"I'mâ€ a bit shaken, but I'll be alright." Harry told her.

She frowned, "A bit shaken, you say? Are you sure? If I were in your shoes I'd be more than just shaken."

"Well, I was like that. Well, maybe I'm still a bit like that. But I'll be okay." Harry smiled weakly.

"Alright." She said, returning his weak smile with one of her own, "Will you be staying in the Great Hall tonight?"

"Well, no. I think I'll sleep in my own bed." Harry told her, trying to sound brave.

Infinity frowned, "Are you sure you will be able to stay here tonight, with the wards and all? Do you think its enough? I mean, wards are designed to alert the caster of intrusion. They cannot insure safety."

Harry thought for a moment. She had a point. Wards didn't necessarily protect again intrusion.

She suddenly gave him a smirk, "Surely you don't want Snape to be your knight in shining armor."

Harry laughed at the thought of the greasy git trying to look regal sitting atop a white stallion in armor that would probably be impossible for the scrawny man to move around in.

"I'm sure I'll be alright. After all, Professor Lupin will be taking a shift here tonight." Harry told her.

"Yes, that's true." Professor Infinity's smile returned, "Alright then."

She withdrew her hand from his shoulder and headed towards the door. Before she approached the stairs, she turned back to him.

"Harry, if you ever need to talk about what happened or just anything at all, just stop by my office. I would be more than happy to listen." She told him in gentle tones, "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Professor, thank you." Harry smiled.

Before he knew it she had already disappeared down the staircase and could hear the Portrait hole close behind her. Soon the flooding of voices filled the Common Room below and Harry soon became extremely tired.

* * *

Midnight suddenly rolled around. The cool night air was crisp and the stone walls echoed each foot step. Severus loved this time of night. There were no students in sight, and the echoing of his own shoes against the tile floor was quite relaxing. His eyes adjusted well to the darkness, which made it all more satisfying when he could sneak up on a student who was disobeying the curfew and making them jump at the sound of his baritone voice. Snape smiled smugly to himself. This had to be his favorite part of the job. The looks on their faces when they received a weeks detention with Filch and a varied amount of house points taken away, depending on how late it was or what house they were in. 

Loud snoring came from the Great Hall as over half the Gryffindor house was sleeping there. If one of them at least dared get up to use the restrooms or at least even sit up, Snape would be on them faster than you could say _"fifty points from Gryffindor"._

As the night continued to drag on, Severus had already taken one hundred points from Hufflepuff, catching two of them snogging on the moving staircases, ten points from Slytherin for being out after curfew, thirty four points from Ravenclaw for also being out after curfew, and two hundred and fifty points from several Gryffindors who claimed their bladders were about to explode. Severus continued down the dark corridor with an evil grin on his face. This was definitely his night after all that had occurred that day. As he continued his patrol he stopped to find a figure in a red hooded satin night robe, their back to him, walking through the halls just ahead of him with an illuminated wand in hand. _Another Gryffindor?_ Severus thought with a smirk. _They just don't get it, being blinded with their Gryffindor pride._ Severus quietly stalked after them as swiftly as he could. As soon as he was directing behind them, walking in their shadow, he grabbed them from behind, snaking his forearm through their arms causing them to drop their wand in shock. He pulled the figure to him and lit his own wand with a quick "Lumos".

"Tsk, tsk. Out after dark? How Gryffindor. But even a Gryffindor knows better than to sneak around in the shadows with a lit wand." Snape sneered pulling the figure closer as it began to struggle, preventing them from escaping.

The slender figure suddenly stopped struggling and began to relax against him. At this point he could recognize that this was a fully developed disobedient seventh year girl. Severus smirked as he began to think that the student finally decided to take their punishment like an adult. But the notion was soon washed away and panic raised in his mind as one of the girl's slender hands began to stroke his thigh in a sensual caress. He stiffed and pushed the girl away from him in disgust. She stumbled forward and grabbed her wand with a hearty chuckle.

"Well that certainly got your attention." A familiar voice chuckled from beneath the hood, "Really, Snape, if you wanted to fulfill one of your bad-boy versus vulnerable, submissive damsel fantasies, you could have just asked."

The slender girl removed her hood and lit her wand to let the light reveal not a seventh year student, but a fellow professor! One professor he did not wish to encounter tonight.

"Though I do have my conditions. One, you'll have to wear a bag over your head, and two, I prefer to be the dominant one." Professor Infinity jeered with a smirk.

"Quite amusing, Infinity." Snape drawled, keeping his disgusted look, "What in the name of Merlin are you doing at this time of night wearing THAT?"

Snape inquired to her loose red night robe revealing a shapely body in a rich red, mesh halter baby-doll with cross-dyed floral lace cups. Such casual, unmentionable wear was highly inappropriate in the sight of students.

"Off to pay a midnight visit to Lupin, I trust?" Snape sneered.

She frowned, "For your information, Snape, I was just heading back to my quarters after being relieved of watch duty in the Gryffindor Tower by Professor Flitwick. You see, I myself care that the students get a good night's sleep." She told him, narrowing her eyes and raising her chin in defiance. "And if I was expecting to be assaulted from behind and interrogated, I would have worn something more to the occasion."

"Indeed. And what do you have to report from your shift?" Professor Snape asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Whatever I have to report, will go straight to Dumbledore, Snape. I do not take orders from you!" Professor Infinity snapped, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have better things to do than waste my time with an arrogant twit such as yourself."

With that she gave him one last sneer and left with a turn of her heel down the darkened corridor. The light from her wand danced with the sway of her hips and finally disappeared as she turned the corner.

"Asinine little floozy." Snape snarled to himself, "Arrogant twit indeed!"

With a quick "Nox", he then set off through the pitch black hallways, his billowing robes camouflaged to the shadows, almost becoming the shadows themselves. And yet in some ways, he himself was much like those shadows.

* * *

To Be Continued 

Yay! Another chapter accomplished! This one is a bit uneventful but I'm quite pleased with it. I got to add some of my sick humor into this one. :P Now that Dumbledore and the staff have pieced together that it may have indeed been Twilight Viper who broke in, but will he come back to finish the job? Will Harry survive? Will Snape ever find out what Infinity has against him? Or will they continue to drive each other insane? All will be revealed in the next chapter! I promise it will get better. Please Review!


	5. The Pillow Speaks

**Reminisce In the Twilight**

_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter Series" or their characters. As much as I would like to own it and make thousands of dollars, I don't. But I do own the Original Characters in this fictional story, in other words, you steal them and I sue! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Ahem, sorry. I got carried away. But as I was saying, in short: Harry Potter Not mine Don't sue. Thank You and enjoy. _

_Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor_

_Rating: Rated PG13, and R/NC-17 later for sexual innuendo, adult situations, rape, sex, language, violence and death in later chapters._

_Summery: It's Harry Potter's Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But like every other year at Hogwarts, it's never normal. This time, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has hired a hit man by the name of Twilight Viper, and has sent him to kill Harry! Meanwhile, Professor Snape is not getting along with the new Muggles History and Literature teacher, who despises him for a reason beyond his knowledge, yet she claims he is responsible for one of her worst memories that has scarred her for life! Literally! Will either of them survive this year?_

**Chapter Five: The Pillow Speaks**

Hermione looked into the mirror poking and prodding her tired face. With all the excitement of Twilight Viper's unnoticed visit, she could hardly sleep. But she knew she wasn't the only one. She was quite worried about Harry. She thought him to be very brave to try and sleep in his own bed once again, because apparently their fears were true. Harry had told her and Ron everything Dumbledore said to him, and what the Professors were arguing about when he and Dumbledore entered the dormitory after their talk.

_"You should have seen it!" Harry had said, "Professor Infinity and the Greasy git were barking at each other just like the other night! If Lupin and McGonagall weren't there, I bet they would have torn each other apart!" _

Hermione sighed. From then on Harry had talked to Ron about the row between Professor Snape and Professor Infinity and strayed away from the facts that Hermione was more interested in hearing about. Sometimes she wondered if she was growing apart from the "Golden Trio". Lately things didn't seem so golden to her. Their mischievous adventures had slowly wound down from O.W.Ls grades, upcoming N.E.W.Ts, hormones, and disagreements induced by hormones or stubbornness. Hermione would from time to time think about marching to her own drum, but those two were still her friends... right?

"Be careful, Mudblood, if you stare into the mirror too long, you might crack it!" A voice came from behind in a mocking tone.

Hermione turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy smirking at her as he leaned on the door frame to the bathroom.

"Malfoy!" She exclaimed, "How did you get in here?!" Hermione demanded, wrapping herself in her night robe more tightly.

"Tsk, tsk. Has the know-it-all forgotten already about the door that links the Head Girl's and the Head Boy's rooms together?" Malfoy smirked.

"That's only for emergencies Malfoy!" She hissed, "What are you doing here? What do you want? If it isn't an emergency then you are wasting my time and I suggest you get out!"

"Oh, well there is _one_ thing I want..." Malfoy whispered.

Before Hermione knew it, he was in very close proximity of her as he backed her into a wall. She became aware of how much bigger he was than her and much more intimidating when he had the upper hand. The scent of an overly expensive cologne drifted into her nostrils and his steel blue eyes were boring into her coffee brown ones. He was so close that she could feel his every breath and the heat radiating off his body. Hermione slapped herself mentally. This was Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! The boy who tormented her and her friends! The one who called her Mudblood! Hermione was suddenly aware of his hands stroking her sides. She sneered in disgust. She groped around behind her for something, _anything_ that was hard and could inflict _some_ sort of pain. She finally wrapped her fingers around a hair brush, pushed him away with her free hand and threw it at him. She missed. Hermione awaited some sort of furious attack but instead... he laughed. He walked straight up to her and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Enjoy your breakfast, Mudblood." He said silkily with a quick raise of his eye brows then left without another word.

Hermione stared after him and slowly slid to the floor, sitting on her butt with her back against the cupboards. She never felt more confused and disoriented. _Just what exactly was he trying to do!? _Hermione screamed in her head. She sat there for several minutes, contemplating Malfoy's actions. Suddenly, a knock at her door made her jump and hit her head against the cupboard. Hermione let out a groan as she slowly got up and headed out of the bathroom. She poked her head out too see if Malfoy was still around just in case he decided to pounce on her. But of course, there wasn't a trace of him. He wouldn't do something that obvious. She jumped again as there was another knock at her door. She walked over to the door and carefully opened it. She sighed in relief as she found her two best friends standing there.

"Hurry up, 'Mione! We'll be late for breakfast." Ron told her.

"Y-Yeah, sure. I'll be out in a few minutes." She told them, trying her best to hide the shake in her voice.

She closed the door quietly and leaned her back against it letting out a long sigh. Perhaps her encounter with Malfoy was just a figment of her imagination. But why would she imagine something like that? Whatever it was, she had to tell Harry and Ron about it.

"Jeez, what is it with women and taking forever to get ready?" Ron's muffled voice came from behind the door, talking Harry.

Hermione made a mental note to smack him for that comment later.

* * *

Lupin walked through the corridors at a light pace, enjoying the peaceful morning for what it was. As he turned the corner, he spotted a sleepy Professor Infinity in white robes with blue cuffs and collar was making her way to the Great Hall at a fairly slow rate, within minutes he easily caught up to her.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He beamed as he slowed his pace to meet hers.

"Good morning." She replied dreamily.

"Tired I assume?" Lupin smiled.

"Thinking." She simply replied.

"Thinking about what?" He asked.

"How he irritates me so much." She told him.

Lupin immediately knew who she was referring to and frowned.

"Nyaru, you just need to ignore him. What he said yesterday should not affect you." He told her.

"...I ran into him last night." Infinity told him in a small voice.

"I hope you kept your tongue to yourself." Lupin eyed her with a frown.

"...I tried." Infinity told him.

"Nyaru, how do you expect to work here if you can't get along with your co-workers?" Lupin stopped and folded his arms.

She stopped as well, "I couldn't help it, Remus! He found me heading back to my rooms after my shift and thought I was a student! He grabbed me from behind! How else am I supposed to react!?" She argued.

"It's a simple mistake. You don't normally suspect teacher to sneak around the school at that hour, do you?" Lupin asked.

"I suppose I should take his assault as a compliment then?" Infinity said sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm just saying you should forgive and forget. I mean, what do you have against the guy? Sure, he's an arrogant git, but that's no reason to blow up at him." Lupin folded his arms over his chest

"I can't forgive what he did to me!" Infinity told him.

"And what did he, exactly, do to you?" He asked.

Infinity made to retort, but lowered her head in defeat, "...I can't tell you that."

"Well, whatever it is, it's all in the past and I'm sure you can put your differences aside and get along for the sake not just the staff and students but yourselves as well. No one really enjoys seeing to people fight over such little things." Lupin told her, "...Although there are times when it _is_ amusing..."

"But Remus..."

"No buts. If he says anything snarky to you then just ignore it. You're just as bad as he is if you respond to it. We are adults, not children competing to see who can make the other cry first." Lupin said in a teacher-like tone.

"...I'm sorry." Infinity apologized.

"I've already forgiven you. But I think it's Albus you should be apologizing to..." Lupin advised.

"You're right." Infinity sighed.

"...and to Severus." Lupin finished.

"Now that's going too far!" Infinity told him.

"And here I thought you were in your thirties not in your toddler years." Lupin smirked.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! I'm acting childish! I'll try to apologize to him." Infinity made a face and continued to walk, "But I should apologize to Albus first. My actions probably made him have second thoughts about hiring me already..."

"I wouldn't say that. Albus is a very tolerant man. Why do you think he even hired Severus?" Lupin smirked.

"Heh... Did you know the greasy git thought I was trying to pay you a 'midnight visit?'" She smiled.

"Oh? Really?" Lupin raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yes. Is he even aware of your... um... preference?" Infinity asked.

"I think so, but I think he just ignores it." Lupin told her with a smile.

"Maybe he was implying I could pass off as a man." Infinity sneered as she thought aloud.

"Hmm..." Lupin looked her up and down then gave a brisk nod, "Grow a beard or a mustache, then we'll talk. But then again, I don't really have a preference."

Infinity gave him an incredulous look then punched him in the arm and continued to walk ahead of him.

"Oh, you're horrible." She called over her shoulder as he continued to laugh.

Lupin caught up with her and managed to calm himself.

"Aww, come on, Nyaru! You know I was joking. You're a beautiful woman. Of course you don't look like a man. Though I personally wouldn't mind either way." Lupin smirked.

"And here was the man who said we should act like adults." Infinity shook her head with a chuckle.

The two of them walked into the Great Hall to be greeted by the sound of chattering students. Infinity suddenly stopped and told Lupin to save her a seat. Infinity then walked over to the Gryffindor table to where Harry and his two companions were sitting.

* * *

Once as Hermione had gotten dressed, they all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they entered, Harry noticed Hermione giving funny side glances towards the Slytherin table. Harry turned to see Malfoy staring at them, but chose to ignore it. Malfoy usually tried to psyche them out every few days. And Harry was in no moon to pay attention to it. It took a while for him to get to sleep last night, and he was still tired. So tired he didn't realize he had sat down until Ron let out a cry of pain.

"-Ow! What was that for!?" Ron said as he was rubbing his arm after receiving a punch from Hermione.

"For the comment you made earlier." The bushy haired girl told him.

"You heard that!?" Ron paled.

"Ron, people three corridors down could hear it." Harry smirked, his head in his hands.

Ron gave him a nasty look that made Hermione giggle.

"Good morning, Harry." A voice came from behind.

Harry turned to find Professor Infinity smiling down at him warmly. He began to notice a pattern in her clothing. She seemed to wear the same white robe everyday but the difference was that the color of the cuffs and collar was now a light blue today.

"Good morning, Professor." Harry greeted, returning her smile.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" Infinity inquired, noticing the sleepy look that remained in his bright emerald eyes.

"Yes. But it took me a while to fall asleep." Harry told her.

"Perfectly understandable." Infinity nodded in comprehension.

Harry watched her icy blue eyes shift to study Hermione and Ron then back to himself.

"I assume these are your friends?" Infinity inquired to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh! Yeah. These are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry told her then turned to his two best friends, "Guys, this is Professor Infinity."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione smiled and shook Infinity's hand.

"Y-Yeah, n-nice to meet you." Ron stuttered, feeling a bit tongue-tied.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Infinity beamed then turned to Harry, "Perhaps you and your friends would like to join me for Lunch in my office after class?"

"Sure. What do you think guys?" Harry asked.

"Sounds lovely." Hermione nodded.

"G-g-great!" Ron said with a goofy smile.

"Wonderful! I shall see you in class." Infinity gave them a nod and headed towards the staff table.

Harry turned to Ron with a smirk, "What was that? You haven't acted that way since we last encountered a veela or Madame Rosemerta."

"Yes, Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione crossed her arms and glared at the red head.

"What? Oh, uh, it's just weird that a teacher would be so nice...that's all." Ron told them.

Harry shook his head in disbelief then turned to his plate scooping a fork full of hash-browns into his mouth.

* * *

Lupin smiled as Infinity sat down in the chair between him and Dumbledore and began to reach for the toast. He watched as Dumbledore greeted her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Good morning, Nyaru. Ready for your first day of teaching?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Headmaster." She smiled in return, "Oh, and sir, I would like to apologize for my behavior as of late. It was quite childish of me."

"Not to worry, my dear. We all have our little moments with Severus now and then. But once you get to know him he's quite tolerable."

Not trusting her own words, Professor Infinity simply nodded then turned to smile at Lupin.

"What were you talking to them about?" Lupin asked, gesturing towards the Gryffindor table.

"I was inviting Harry and his two friends to lunch in my office. Harry is such a nice boy. He reminds me so much of James. I just want the chance to get to know him better." Infinity told him, "You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"Wonderful. I'd love to." Lupin smiled.

"Good. I'll have Abby bring lunch in for five." Infinity smiled and bit into her toast.

Lupin suddenly frowned, "I'm not too sure bringing in Abby would be a good idea, Nyaru."

"Hmm? Why not? Abby loves company." Infinity looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"Yes, but, Hermione has this... thing... with-" Lupin began.

"Oh, pish-posh, Remus. Everyone loves Abby." Infinity told him with a smile, "Not to worry. I'll ask her not to wear one of her more wild wigs this time."

"I'm not sure that will help..." Lupin trailed off as he took a sip of his coffee.

Professor Infinity was about to ask why when the swishing of long dark robes erupted from their seat. Her eyes darted to one Professor Snape as he gave Dumbledore a nod and left the Great Hall in a flurry of billow black cloth. Infinity frowned and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked raising an eyebrow, "You've hardly eaten anything."

"Yes, but you wanted me to apologize to him." She told him, "I might as well get on with it."

"You make it sound like it's the hardest thing you'll ever do." Lupin smirked.

"It is." Infinity sighed as she downed the rest of her coffee, said her thank yous and farewell for nows, and headed out of the Great Hall.

Once outside the Great Hall she broke into a run. She definitely wanted to get this out of the way as quick as possible. She finally found the man heading towards the dungeons. How this man could walk so fast was beyond her, but she was already out of breath. He must have heard her foot steps as he stopped in place to allow her to catch up. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see who it was. When he saw her running towards him, he gave her a sneer and began to walk again. Infinity glared as she continued to run after him. When she finally caught up to him, she grabbed his shoulder, making him stop. Her hand was knocked away as he spun around in a spiral of ebony, which she found quite the shock at first. _Quite the Drama King, this one._ Infinity thought in her mind.

"Miss Infinity, what a surprise." Snape snarled, "Coming to harass me with your claims of how wrongly I've treated you in the past?"

Infinity wanted to retort bit instead bit her lip. She needed to do this without blowing up at him. Even if he refuses to admit what he did those years ago, she was going to apologize. Suddenly she realized he was staring at her oddly. She hadn't said anything yet! Wait, what _was_ she going to say? She came all this way without thinking of what she was going to say to him. She panicked in her mind, searching for some kind of apology that would be less painful to her dignity and that would not boost his ego. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the impatient taping of his foot.

"Miss Infinity, I don't have all day. Unlike some, I have classes everyday." He drawled.

Infinity suppressed a sneer of pure loathing and took a deep breath, "For you information, I also have classes today, and I didn't not come her to waste your oh so valuable time. I wanted to..."

"Wanted to what?" Infinity saw him slowly move his hand into his pocket, obviously reaching for his wand.

"I'm not going to hex you." She told him with a glare, and he slowly withdrew his hand slowly, "I'm here to... ap-...apo-... hell..." She looked away from his face and gritted her teeth, "Ap-po-lo-gize...I Apologize."

_There that wasn't so bad._ She thought to herself. She turned to look at him to see that he was trying to suppress a smirk. _Never mind, it is bad._

"You apologize for what?" He asked in a silky tone trying his hardest not to show his amusement.

_The jerk wants to hear a full out apology!? He thinks it's amusing! I knew I should have waited later so I could have at least Remus to help me out here. Stupid mistake on my part..._ She groaned and closed her eyes, still gritting her teeth.

"I apologize for the childish way I've been acting... I should have never embarrassed you so in front of such audiences." She growled.

For a second he let down his mask and grinned evilly then quickly went back to neutral.

"So you've finally decided to wise up? Good choice." He smirked.

"...But that doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did to me!" She added with a snap.

"And you expect me to apologize for something that I have no clue to what you're talking about?" He scowled, his face clearly reading 'Not happening any bloody time soon'.

"No, I don't expect riffraff like you to apologize for what you did. I'm sure you took too much sick pleasure in watching my pain!" She snarled and turned on her heels and began to walk away.

Long fingers wrapped themselves around her forearm and pulled her to him unceremoniously.

"I can assure you, Professor Infinity, I take no pleasure in other people's pain. And further more, even with you're apology you continue to act like a stuck up child!" Snape hissed as his dark hair fell in front of his eyes.

"My apology was for embarrassing you as well as Dumbledore in public. I will no longer let the Headmaster down on his decision for hiring me. As for you, I promise not to embarrass you before an audience, but alone, if you get in my way and continue to deny your sin, then you will take full impact of my wrath!" She spat, "Until you apologize for what you did, I want nothing to do with you."

"Not that I would want anything to do with you either." He said in low voice as he released her arm, "Being the annoying wench you are, you provide no use to me what so ever, and I don't plan on apologizing for anything anytime soon, so you can dismiss the thought. Good day."

Before she could get a word in he had disappeared into one of the dungeon doors in a swift motion of billowing robes slamming the door behind him. Infinity let out a huff of frustration and stomped off following the echo down the deserted hallway.

* * *

"What classes do we have today?" Ron asked as he grabbed several pieces of toast before the three of them rose from the Gryffindor table and made their way out of the Great Hall.

"Potions, History of Magic, Muggle's History and Literature, then lunch, and then Double Transfigurations." Hermione told him.

"Oh wonderful, spending the morning with the Greasy git, then boring ourselves to sleep with Professor Bins, such a wonderful morning." Ron groaned.

"I wonder what Muggle's History and Literature will be like." Harry thought aloud.

"A more in-depth version of Muggle Studies, I assume." Hermione told him, "Harry how did you get so friendly with Professor Infinity?"

"We met in the hallways yesterday when I was on my way to Divination. We accidentally bumped into each other and we started talking. She knew my parents and Sirius. And she seems nice." Harry told them.

"That's great Harry." Hermione smiled.

"That explains why she invited us for lunch." Ron said as he took a bit of one pieces of toast in his hand, "I wonder what she'll be serving."

"Oh, Ron, can't you think of anything besides your stomach?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

Before Ron could retort, Harry spoke up, "Hey guys we should hurry and get our things for potions. We do want to be late and have the overgrown bat give us hell."

His two friends voiced their agreement, and the three of them headed towards the Gryffindor Tower to fetch their book bags and potion kits. Personally Harry didn't really care whether they were late for Potions or not, he just rather not listen to the two of them squabble at each other with him caught in the middle. He grew rather tired being tossed around in the center of the two boiling hot tempers of his best friends. They proved to test his patience as well as his tolerance for hanging out with either of them if they remained like that for long. He grew tiresome of their little battles of who was right and who was wrong. They were too stubborn see that they were not only tearing him apart, but their friendship as well.

* * *

Professor Snape exited the storage room and crossed the aisle between the two rows of desks towards the door that led to hallway. He stood in front of the door and took in a deep breath. He prayed that no one had shown up for class at all and he'd be left to his own devices for the rest of the morning. He opened the door swiftly causing many of the seventh years to jump. He sneered down on them with displeasure. Gryffindors and Slytherins. What a way to start the day. He drew his attention away from his thoughts and focused on the entire class outside his door.

"Well? What are you all standing here for!? Get inside!" He hissed venomously.

The class wasted no time in piling into the room and took their seats at the worktables. Snape slammed the door behind him as he glided towards the front of the classroom. He was in a bad mood, not just because of the little discussion he had with little Miss-I-apologise-but-I-don't-forgive-you-for-what-you-did-whatever-the-hell-that-was, but that the fact for the next hour he would have to deal with the Trio and the rest of their Gryffindor classmates. Snape turned to face the class swiftly in a whirlwind of robes causing the entire class to become silent under their professor's piercing glare.

"Today we shall start with a Pop Quiz." Snape announced calmly.

The room erupted in low whispers that hung about the room like a thin mist.

"Quiet!" Professor Snape snapped angrily.

The whispers came to an abrupt halt.

He continued, "But before we begin, you will find a goblet of pumpkin juice in front of you." He indicated to the goblets that sat in front of each chair, "Drink."

The class stared at each other in confusion then towards the goblets before them. Some of them drank the offered beverage while others were reluctant to do so. Hermione raised her hand into the air. Snape did his best to ignore it, but why put off the inevitable?

"Yes, Miss Granger, do you find something wrong with your pumpkin juice?" Snape asked, his voice showing his irritation.

"Sir, why have you offered us this beverage. Are we supposed to analyze how it affects potions? I don't see how this has anything to do with the class at all." Hermione commented.

"Miss Granger, are you always _thinking_ _outside the box_ or are you just a stupid know-it-all? It's a beverage, girl, you DRINK it not analyze it!" Snape snarled.

"But why?" She thought aloud.

"Think of it as 'Congratulations for making it to Seventh Year NEWT level Potions.'" Snape told her, "Now drink!"

The class eyed the Goblet suspiciously then eventually downed its contents much to Snape's pleasure as he sat behind his desk. Once they all had finished their drinks, he cleared his throat.

"Now that you've finished, let us get on with the lesson. I mentioned that we could be having a Pop Quiz. It was will review from earlier classes so I hope you remember everything I've taught you so far. Your life depends on it, so to say." Snape smirked, then said calmly, "I have poisoned your drinks. You have one hour to live."

The entire class gasped in horror. In their forth year he had threatened to poison them, but now!? They looked helplessly distressed to Snape's delight.

"Well? What are you waiting for!? The Pop Quiz is, you have one hour to brew an antidote. If you fail, you die, simple as that. So I suggest you start. NOW!" Snape ordered.

The entire class rushed to set up their cauldrons and rushed into the storage closet to grab the necessary ingredients. Lavender approached the Potions Master with a worried look on her face.

"Sir, what if we don't remember how to compose the antidote?" Lavender asked.

"Miss Brown, I believe that is your problem, not mine." Snape sneered and shooed her back to her place beside Parvati.

Snape was pleased to find that the rest of class was in complete and utter silence save the chopping of ingredients and heavy breathing as they all rushed to finish before the poison could take full effect. _If only they knew_, Snape thought in his mind with a small hint of a dark smile behind the curtains of greasy ebony hair.

* * *

By the time class was over, they all had finished their antidotes successful and remained unharmed. But once Snape had told them he had lied, they were in an uproar of disgust as they headed out the classroom door when they were dismissed.

History of Magic with Professor Bins went on as usual. Half the class was slump in their seat dozing off, while others doodled or passed notes. The Subject was Wizard Wars, which should have been at least a tiny bit interesting to the class. But then again, Professor Bins did have a knack for putting the class to sleep.

Hermione, as usual, was the only one taking notes and listening to Professor Bins. Although, she was a bit distracted and wasn't getting as much out of Professor Bins's lecture as she usually did. Her mind wandered to what had happened this morning... Her confrontation with Draco unsettled her nerves and she was very paranoid at Breakfast. But she hid it well. She dared to make a few glances to the Slytherin table to find Draco staring at her. She found this very creepy. Her mind then wandered to how close he was that morning. She felt disgusted with herself. Her body had reacted to his. HIS! Draco Malfoy. She didn't even dare make a glance at him in Potions, besides the fact that she was trying to brew the antidote to cure herself from being so called "poisoned" by Snape. But beside that fact, she was very embarrassed to look him in the eye. She did not know why, but she felt so strange all of a sudden.

Ron and Harry noticed the strange dramatic series of changing expressions that crossed their friend's face. It went from worried to disgusted, to dreamy, to disturbed, to revolted, and then back to worried. The two of them made a silent agreement to ask her about it later.

* * *

The class piled into the Muggles' History and Literature room. The door had been left open and the teacher was no where in sight. The students began to chat quietly. Hermione took a book out from her bag and began to read, while Harry and Ron were planning to sneak a Dung-bomb into Draco's robes. The chatter grew louder as it became closer to the time class would officially have to start. Suddenly a voice was heard over the chatter of students.

"SILENCE!" a woman's voice shouted.

The chatter died down immediately and the entire class turned to face Professor Infinity who was standing at the doorway to her office. But, as Harry noticed, she was quite different and had second thoughts on whether this was Professor Infinity or not. She wore black robes in a similar fashion of her white ones. The cuffs and collar were a dark red and her hair was tied back loosely at the middle of her back by a red ribbon. On her face the smile or petite frown she usually wore was replaced by a scowl. It reminded Harry of how she looked when she was arguing with Snape the other day. Glided down the stairs and moved around the desk to face the class as they followed her with their gaze.

"Hello, and Welcome to Muggles' History and Literature." She announced to the classroom filled with students, "Muggles' History and Literature, as the name implies helps us further understand Muggles socially through their History and Literature. By the time you finish this course, I can assume that most of you if not all, will see Muggles in a new light. Though they lack magical qualities they can be quiet resourceful and enlightening."

Harry could hear a few Slytherins giggling and threw them a nasty look.

Professor Infinity continued and paced up and down the aisle as she spoke, "Now, who here has ever been in a Muggle dominated atmosphere? Show of hands?"

More than half the class raised their hands.

"Excellent. Now, this course, although new to Hogwarts, is mandatory for you to graduate. Attendance is worth thirty percent of your grade. Homework is worth ten percent, tests and quizzes are worth ten percent, and Projects are worth twenty and your final exam is worth forty percent. So just by attending, that gives you a large chuck of your grade. Easy enough? Of course it is." She said sneering towards the Slytherins, "Although, even a person who skips class could pass this course, but that would require getting almost one hundred percent on all homework, projects, tests and the final exam. But I can assure you, you won't be able to achieve that feat without attending. I'll make sure of that."

Draco and his gang did not look pleased. Harry could assume Draco had planned on skipping as much of this class as possible, knowing full well of Draco and his family's feelings towards Muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards.

"Now, as for class rules..." She turned her piercing gaze towards the Gryffindors, "There will be no food or drink in this classroom whatsoever. If you've missed a meal or plan on making up for one in my classroom, I suggest you don't. If you plan on missing meals that's your problem, not mine. I will take away fifteen house points for every bit of food or every drop of drink I find in this classroom. There will be no practical joke items such as Dung-bombs, fake wands, or exploding items and such. If I find them peaking out of pockets or bags they will be confiscated and fifty points will be taken away."

Some of the class groaned.

"There will be no magazines being read in here either. I don't care if you're desperate to know the latest beauty secrets, or gaze and a dreamy wizard's smile, or show your friend an interesting article. If I find so much as a Witch Weekly it will be destroyed before your very eyes and your house will loose twenty points." Infinity told them.

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other in distress.

"You will all be required to focus on the task at hand. I will not tolerate chatter during work, doodling on notes, gazing longingly out the window, or passing notes. Class time is for work, you can save your foolish time wasting moments outside this classroom." Her eyes swept the entire class, "I expect when you pass over that threshold, you are ready to learn and work hard. Leave your personal problems at the door, if you are unable to do that, then don't bother coming in. If you wish to talk, I'm available after or between classes, not during."

Once again she stood at the front of the class. A lot of them had frowns on their faces.

"Any questions?" She inquired.

No one raised their hand.

"Excellent. Then let's begin." Professor Infinity pulled out her wand, gave it a wave, and piles of heavy looking textbooks appeared on her desk, "_Accio_ a textbook and turn to page three. We shall be starting with Neolithic Britain. There will be no talking during this period of time. When you are finished the Chapter, you will answer questions one through fifteen in full sentence answers and write an essay on the Neolithic Farmers' life style on at least two feet of parchment. You will have them on my desk at the beginning of our next class, which is this Thursday."

Without another word she swooped behind the desk, hidden by the piles of textbooks as she sat down in her wooden chair. One by one, each student _Accio_-ed a textbook and began to read. Harry watched as books flew across the room and landed in each students' hand. Once he _Accio_-ed his own textbook, he watched as the textbooks began flying off the desk, Professor Infinity was being revealed slowly with her head in her hands and her elbows leaning on the desk. She seemed troubled by something.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor raised her voice to be heard, not looking up at all, "I have given you an assignment, I suggest you get to work."

Harry felt wounded somehow, and gave her an angered look on impulse. He was only concerned. She didn't have to be snarky. He couldn't understand it. She was so nice this morning, and for some reason she was in a bad mood now. He shook his head and quietly turned to his book and began to read.

* * *

"I thought you said she was nice." Ron commented as they entered the Common Room to drop off their books.

"She is... or was... I dunno." Harry sighed.

"I don't see how she's not nice, Ron. She was only doing her job. Harry was being off task so she told him to get back to work." Hermione told him.

"Yes, but all those guidelines and rules..." Ron whined.

"That's just what she expects from us. They're her rules and guidelines for the class to help it function as she sees fit, its not to punish us, Ron. By following the guidelines she's given she thinks it will help us learn and achieve in class." Hermione explained, "And I think she's right. Strict guidelines might help all of you wise up a bit and stop going off task. Be more focused and on task."

"Oh, so you're saying we should all act like you?" Ron shot at her.

"I didn't say that, Ron!" Hermione said defensively.

"But it's what you're implying, isn't it?" Ron argued.

"Guys!" Harry interrupted before Hermione could retort with an insult, "Let's just put our stuff away and head back to join Professor Infinity for lunch, without arguing, okay?"

Both Ron and Hermione gave him sheepish looks. They knew better than to continue on when he was in one of these moods. They quickly placed their book bags on Harry's bed and followed Harry back down to the Muggles' History and Literature classroom. They entered the classroom, finding it deserted, and headed for the office door. As they approached the door, they heard voices from inside shouting back and forth. The Trio looked at each other mirroring each others' confused expression. Ron walked up to the door and cracked it open a bit. The three of them peered inside too see Professor Infinity, still clad in her black teaching robes, with her arms folded over her chest staring angrily into the fireplace.

"-bluff me with your empty threats all you like, I'm not telling you what you already know!" She growled through clenched teeth.

"For the last bloody time, I don't know what you are talking about! Now listen here you little sow, I'm tired of you attacking me verbally because of something that probably is a figment of your corrupted little mind!" a familiar snarky voice came from the fireplace.

"Figment of my imagination? You're the most pathetic liar I've ever encountered! I know you remember! No one could forget an incident like that! Get your ugly head out of my fireplace! NOW!" She screamed.

The voice let out a low snarl then shouted, "Now see here you imbecilic sow, I'm not finished with you yet-!"

"OUT!" She shrieked as she tossed a glass into the fireplace.

The trio heard as the glass shattered against the back of the fireplaces and Infinity stood with her fist clenched and her face hidden by her bangs.

"What are you looking at?"

The trio jumped as they closed the door and spun around to come face to face with Professor Lupin.

"Well?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... hello Professor!" Harry greeted, "We were just... uh..."

"Well you see..." Ron tried to help out but also became a loss for words.

"-We were just about to head into Professor Infinity's office to join her for lunch." Hermione finished.

Ron and Harry gave her a relieved look. They could always count on her to come up with a brilliant 'bending of the truth'.

"Ahh, I see." Lupin beamed.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I was invited for Lunch as well." He told them.

The Trio nodded, showing that they understood. There was a short silence which was soon broken by the cheerful Professor.

"Well, now, we mustn't keep her waiting..." He said as he started towards the office door.

"I don't know about that, sir, she seems to be in an awful mood-" Ron began.

"There you are!" a cheerful voice exclaimed.

For the second time, the trio spun around to see who was behind them. They were surprised to see a smiling Professor Infinity wearing her white robes with blue cuffs and collar and her hair had been let down.

"I was afraid you all might not show up!" She told them, giving them a half smile.

The trio gave her a strangle look, wonder how she changed so fast, while Lupin merely beamed all the while.

"Oh forgive my manners, please, come inside, make yourselves comfortable." She said as she gestured for them to enter her office.

They all complied and entered the office. It was a small room, her desk had been moved to the left side wall, an old dusty rug lay in the center of the room, showing four small imprints that implied that the desk was sitting before hand; upon the rug sat five plush chairs formatted in a circle, and a fireplace on the opposite wall to where the desk was now pushed up against. The trio and Professor Lupin took their seats in four of the plush chairs, followed by Professor Infinity after she shut the door behind them.

"So, how are you all doing today?" She asked, trying to start some conversation.

Harry, Hermione and Lupin said they were good as Ron, obviously nervous, mumbled gibberish.

"Excellent. I apologize if I made you wait outside my door. I was attending to some personal business. I'm terribly sorry." She apologized.

They all nodded in understanding.

"So, Harry, Hermione, Ron, how did you enjoy today's lesson? I hope I wasn't too hard on any of you." She asked.

"Oh no, it was just... fine." Harry smiled, even thought truthfully he thought she kinda went over board with all the rules and sneering.

"...It was horrible, wasn't it?" Infinity frowned.

"No! It's just, you seemed a bit..." Harry trailed off.

"Irritated." Ron finished for him.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"No, No, Hermione." Professor Infinity sighed, "He's right, I was quite irritated at the time, and I apologize. I need to follow my own instructions and leave my issues at the door."

"Actually, I found the lesson quite refreshing." Hermione commented.

"Thank you, Hermione. I hoped you'd enjoy it. Remus told me that you were muggle-born. I hope the textbooks were quite accurate, it's so hard to find anything of Muggle History in the wizarding world." Infinity said turning to Hermione.

"Oh yes, they were quite accurate so far." Hermione nodded.

"Wonderful. And please, Hermione, if you find anything incorrect in the textbooks or in my lectures, please, feel free to correct me." Infinity told her.

Hermione nodded, "Of course, Professor."

"So, how were the rest of your classes this morning?" Lupin asked.

"Ugh, boring!" Ron blurted out.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him once again.

"Not to worry Hermione," Infinity interrupted then asked, "May I call you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded.

"We are not in class, we are in my office. I assure you all I encourage you to be perfectly honest in this room. Nothing you say will be judged or used against you later and it won't leave this room. So feel free to let loose." Infinity explained, then turned to Ron, "So please, Ron, what was so boring about this morning's classes?"

Ron went on about how boring Mr. Binns' class was, describing how so many students were practically fast asleep or paying attention to other things. Harry soon joined in on the rant as Ron began to tell Lupin and Infinity about Potions class. They told their two Professor how Professor Snape had tricked them into rushing their antidotes in anxiety.

"And Albus lets him get away with this?" Professor Infinity turned to Lupin.

"Well, he has no reason not to. I mean, Snape was probably showing them the anxiety the will feel when they realize they are poisoned, and was probably testing them how they'd work under pressure." Lupin told her.

"But even still, he scared the students out of their wits!" Infinity exclaimed.

"I don't think he needs to poison them to do that. He does it pretty well with just showing his face." Lupin pointed out with a smirk.

"Too true." Infinity nodded.

"Professor Infinity, what do you have against Professor Snape, if I may pry?" Hermione asked.

"Pardon?" Infinity turned to Hermione.

"Yeah, you practically bit his head off in the dormitory." Harry commented, "Not that we blame you, he's a down right git."

Infinity smiled, "Indeed he is."

"So what did he say to you to make you so angry at him?" Harry inquired.

"It was more of what he did to me than anything else, Harry." She told him, her smile quickly fading and her eyes lowered to the ground.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

Harry's question hung in the air for a while. He noticed that Lupin was almost on the edge of his seat. He seemed interested in finding out as well. Professor Infinity took an auditable breath and slow raised her icy eyes to meet Harry's.

"Something that ruined my life, Harry, that's all I can tell you." She told him, turning her head towards the fireplace, implying she didn't want to further discuss it.

There was a long period of silence as the Trio searched Infinity's sorrow stricken face. Her icy eyes bore into the fireplace, and the silence became awkward as time went by. Harry turned to his friends. Ron suddenly seemed deeply interested in a painting of unicorns grazing in a lush green valley while Hermione was biting on her bottom lip and rapping her finger tips against the arms of her chair. Harry darted his eyes to the ceiling. He was starting to become bored. He ran this tongue across his teeth inside his mouth, and looked down to his fingernails, hoping to try to find some kind of amusement in them.

"Well, how about we order some lunch? I'm dreadfully peckish." Lupin said as he broke the silence.

Infinity pulled immediately out of her reverie and smiled as she jumped out of her seat.

"Well put, Remus. Forgive my manners. I'll call Abby!" Infinity said and walked over to the fireplace and hollered, "ABBY!"

A small house-elf appeared within second with a loud POP! The house-elf had large green eyes with equally large eyelashes, large pointy ears, and wore a faded pink pillowcase. What was extremely odd about this particular house-elf, was that upon her head was a vibrant wig of straight neon pink hair!

"Abby is here, Mistress! What can Abby do for Mistress?" The vibrant haired house-elf asked.

"You're late, Abby." Infinity frowned at the house-elf.

"Abby is dreadfully sorry, Mistress. Dreadfully, dreadfully sorry!" Abby apologised.

"I suppose you took the time to change your wig first? Hmm?" Infinity crossed her arms.

"Y-Y-Yes, Mistress, Abby will n-never do it again." Abby stuttered, "What will Mistress and her friends be having?"

"Bring us some sandwiches and five butterbeers. And don't waste time changing your wig." Infinity ordered to the house-elf.

"Yes, Mistress! Right away, Mistress!" Abby nodded and disappeared with a POP.

Infinity turned to the others with a smile and sat back down in her seat. She quickly noticed the three Gryffindors staring at the place where Abby had just disappeared from.

"What?" Infinity inquired, "Don't tell me you've seen house-elves before?"

The Trio shook their heads and remained staring where Abby had disappeared.

"Why was that House-elf wearing a wig?" Ron finally asked, his incredulous stare remaining in the same spot.

"Abby just adores wigs. When I was young I gave her a wig as a present, and she'd been wearing them ever since. She especially adores the rainbow afro, but I won't allow her to wear it in front of company." Infinity chuckled.

The Trio looked at each other, sharing the thought of a house-elf wearing such outrageous wigs to be very odd yet humorous indeed. Before another word could be said, Abby quickly popped back into the room with a tray full of sandwiches and butterbeers and handed it to Professor Infinity.

"Here you are, Mistress." Abby said with a tiny bow.

"Thank you, Abby." Professor Infinity said as she took the tray from Abby and conjured up a small table to place the tray on.

"Abby will wait in kitchen until Mistress calls for her." Abby smiled and popped out of the room again.

Everyone moved their chairs closer to the small table and grabbed a sandwich. As they ate, Infinity began to ask Harry and his friends' questions about their interests and activities.

"-so Harry grabs the snitch and then WHAM falls to the ground with a thud! We all thought he was a goner! But he was okay, except the broken arm and all. Although Lockhart didn't really help at all, he tried to repair it but... Harry lost the bones in his arm in the process..." Ron said, as he and Harry were telling of Harry's greatest moments in Quidditch, "He had to spend the night in the Hospital Wing having his bones repaired by Skele-Gro!"

"Oh my word!" Infinity exclaimed.

"Oh Merlin, I remember that night. It was one of my more painful experiences!" Harry chuckled.

"Oh! Remember when you had to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, and get that golden egg away from that Hungarian Horntail? Now THAT was impressive! You should have seen him fly!" Ron said.

"A Hungarian Horntail! Now I am impressed!" Professor Infinity was on the edge of her seat, "How did you ever manage?"

"Oh, it was nothing really." Harry blushed, as much as he enjoyed the praise, it was getting a bit much, "What was really impressive were the saves Ron made in the last part of Fifth year, even though we didn't get to see them. All of Gryffindor was singing his name though!"

"My goodness! Remus told me you both were on the Quidditch team, but he failed to mention what awesome athletes you were!" Infinity beamed and nudged Remus playfully.

"Well, I never did get to watch many games." Remus shrugged.

Infinity turned back to the Trio, "So, a Seeker and a Keeper in your little Trio. Is Hermione on the team too?"

"Nah, she's too busy with her nose in her book to play." Ron joked, which resulted in him receiving another punch from Hermione in the same day.

"Well I do have my own ways of keeping myself busy in my spare time." Hermione said proudly, ignoring Ron's painful groans as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh? What are your extra circular activities, Hermione?" Infinity asked in intrigue.

"SPEW." Hermione said proudly.

Hearing the mention of Hermione's little anti-house-elf "slave labour" club, both Ron and Harry groaned in unison shaking their heads and Lupin fell silent. Hermione still hadn't given up on freeing the house-elves. Professor Infinity looked lost.

"Pardon?" Professor Infinity asked, looking utterly confused.

"S-P-E-W, the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare, thus, S.P.E.W." Hermione explained.

"Oh," Infinity said, straightening in her chair, "How creative."

"Yes. We fight for house-elf freedom. Would you like to join?" Hermione asked, smiling with shimmering eyes, "We could use some adult members. You'd be a great addition, since you've already freed Abby."

Harry and Ron recognized that shimmer. It was the shimmer that screamed S.P.E.W. Harry and Ron looked at each other in worry and leaned back into their seats.

"Freed Abby?" Infinity inquired.

_Uh oh_, Harry could see Ron mouth to him.

"By giving her a wig, you've freed her, haven't you?" Hermione asked, the smile fading from her face.

"A wig, Hermione, is not considered to be clothing." Professor Infinity told her.

"Oh. Then you can free her now and join S.P.E.W." Hermione suggested.

"Free her?!" Infinity looked at Hermione just as incredulously as the Trio had looked at Abby for the first time, "I would never do such a thing to Abby!"

Hermione knitted her brows, "Why not?"

"Abby would be devastated! She likes working for me. She's worked for my family for years!" Infinity told her.

"Yes, but she can still work for you after you've freed her! You could pay her!" Hermione told Professor Infinity.

"Hermione, I will not insult Abby in such a way!" She replied crossly.

"But Professor-" Hermione began to continue.

"Enough!" Infinity snapped. She took a deep breath and continued calmly, "I will no longer discuss this issue at this point and time. Now is a time to get along and enjoy a meal with friends, not to argue. I apologise, Hermione, but I share no interest in what you have suggested. So, let us change the subject, shall we?"

Hermione remained silent for the most of the afternoon.

* * *

Despite the disagreement about SPEW, the three Gryffindors enjoy the company of their new teacher. She and Lupin told stories of their youth that they found quite amusing. But time went by, the lunch period soon ended. The Trio bid their goodbye-for-nows to Professor Lupin and Professor Infinity, and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower to get their books for a double block of Transfigurations. Harry made his way through the Common Room and made a bee line for the dormitory. The Tower was completely deserted by those who had already left for class. Once inside the Boys' Dorm, Harry, Hermione and Ron broke into a run towards their beds to pick up their book bags. Ron and Hermione quickly slung their book bags over their shoulders and began to head for the door.

"Hurry up, Harry! We're gonna be late!" Hermione called back to Harry.

Harry didn't answer. Ron and Hermione stopped at the door and turned around to see Harry standing at the foot of his bed, into space.

"Harry?" Hermione voiced.

Harry didn't remove his gaze as he whispered, "He came back..."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other curiously and walked over to Harry. Once they reached his side, they soon realised he was not staring into space. He was staring directly at his pillow. The feathery innards of the fluffy pillow were slightly scattered around the covers. And crudely slashed into the snow white pillow was the following sentence:

**_Diese Tage sind eure dauern_**... _"These days are your last..."_

* * *

To Be Continued...

Yay! Another chapter accomplished! Yes, I know, this one was also a bit uneventful except for the end. Harry has now received another warning from Twilight Viper, but how did he get past the wards!? Is this warning an empty threat? What DID Snape do to Professor Infinity in the past? Will Infinity restrain herself from killing Snape for the rest of the year? And what was Draco trying to prove? Is he going cause trouble for Hermione? Or his he merely lusting for her? And just what was Lupin implying what his preferences were? All will be revealed in the next chapter! I promise it will get better. Please Review!


	6. A Running Fight

**Reminisce In the Twilight**

_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter Series" or their characters. As much as I would like to own it and make thousands of dollars, I don't. But I do own the Original Characters in this fictional story, in other words, you steal them and I sue! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Ahem, sorry. I got carried away. But as I was saying, in short: Harry Potter Not mine Don't sue. Thank You and enjoy. _

_Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor_

_Rating: Rated PG13, and R/NC-17 later for sexual innuendo, adult situations, rape, sex, language, violence and death in later chapters._

_Summery: It's Harry Potter's Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But like every other year at Hogwarts, it's never normal. This time, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has hired a hit man by the name of Twilight Viper, and has sent him to kill Harry! Meanwhile, Professor Snape is not getting along with the new Muggles History and Literature teacher, who despises him for a reason beyond his knowledge, yet she claims he is responsible for one of her worst memories that has scarred her for life! Literally! Will either of them survive this year?_

**Chapter Six: A Running Fight**

It had been two weeks since Harry had discovered the message sliced into his pillow. Harry still hadn't gone to Dumbledore to tell him about the warning. He refused to, no matter how much Hermione nagged. He wouldn't even go tell Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin or Professor Infinity. Ron and Hermione would have gone to Dumbledore or the Professors and told them themselves, but Harry had made them promise not to tell anyone.

In the past two weeks, there were no signs of Twilight Viper acting on his threat, unless you count the piles of homework that could cause them to die of suffocation by being practically buried in it. They had to record a vision they had recently and define its meaning for Divination, Professor Snape had given them a three foot essay on the properties of Basilisk Venom and what potions it could be used in, McGonagall wanted them to find one item of theirs to bring to their next class that could be Transfigured into an animal, Professor Lupin gave them a list of defensive spells to practice (which was a fairly easy task thanks to the DA club), and Professor Infinity gave them a two and half foot essay on England's Prehistoric Monuments. Of course, Hermione finished it within a few days of receiving it which meant her Friday night was free. Unfortunately Harry and Ron were struggling to get it all done so they could have the rest of their weekend free. Luckily, Hermione could keep herself busy with her Friday night Head Girl rounds.

Hermione walked down the moon-lit corridor, her footsteps echoing against the stone walls and her Head Girl's badge gleaming in the moonlight. She felt quite important patrolling the halls along side the teachers. She'd often bump into Professor McGonagall or Professor Vector, and patrol the halls along side them and have full length discussions on homework or private projects/experiments then part ways a while later. She would also bump into Professor Infinity and discuss future lessons, literature that they both thought might inspire the class, and Muggle technology. (Hermione often had to explain to Professor Infinity that television sets or radios were not boxes that trapped little people inside). But those discussions were usually cut short when Hermione mentioned freeing Abby. Hermione had bumped into Professor Lupin once or twice and discuss werewolf rights, and rarely bumped into Filch or Professor Snape to which she'd just turn tail and head the opposite way.

Tonight Hermione had only seemed to run into Professor Vector to discuss her current Arithmancy homework. By the time they had parted ways, Hermione only had one place left to patrol before she could head back to the Gryffindor Tower. She climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower heaving a long sigh. She was glad she was almost done so she could squeeze in a few games of Wizards Chess with the guys when she got back. Once she got to the top of the stairs she illuminated her wand and searched they area for students making out or loitering about after curfew. Once she found that the Tower was completely empty she quickly turned to head for the stairs, only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Good Evening, Mudblood." He greeted with a smirk.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione had managed to avoid him for the past two weeks since there little encounter in her Head Girl's bathroom.

"Now, what's a little mudblood like you doing up here in the middle of the night?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm finishing off my rounds, just like how YOU should be doing in the Dungeons." Hermione told him, standing her ground.

"So it would seem, but I prefer to choose otherwise." Malfoy continued to smirk as he began to advance towards her, "You know, you don't look half bad in the moonlight, for a mudblood."

The disgust Hermione was currently showing in her face was no where near how truly revolted she felt. Draco continued to approach her, with an unfamiliar glint in his steel blue eyes. Hermione felt her stomach turn as she stepped back, trying to keep the distance between them. That tactic was soon foiled as he grabbed her arm unceremoniously and dragged her roughly towards him. There faces merely centimeters way from each other. Hermione could feel her heart rate increasing. A strange feeling was manifesting deep in the pit of her stomach, but it didn't feel sickened or painful. She soon noticed that his face was moving closer. She closed her eyes and waited for what would happen next, whatever it may be.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a silky voice emerged from the shadows of the staircase.

Malfoy quickly shoved her away and they both turned to see Professor Snape ascending the stairs.

"Both the Head Boy and Girl alone in the Astronomy Tower, how unusual." Snape drawled as he viewed the scene before him, "I am hoping this isn't some kind of _private_ rendezvous, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. That would be quite the disappointment if you were taking advantage of your responsibilities."

Hermione gave Snape a disgusted look at what he had just implied.

"Not at all, sir," Malfoy spoke up, "Granger merely asked me to help her patrol the Tower. She's a bit _frightened of the dark_." He said, smirking at Hermione.

"Really? How disappointing, Miss Granger. I thought you of all people would have gotten over such a childish fear years ago." Snape sneered.

Hermione gave them both incredulous looks. She couldn't believe Malfoy would say that and Snape would believe it!

"Since I believe your rounds are finished, I would suggest you both make a non-stop trip back to your dormitories... NOW!" Snape ordered, pointing towards the stairs.

Hermione bit her lip in frustration and stomped off down the staircase mumbling "Goodnight Professor" in an angered tone through her gritted teeth. Malfoy soon followed as he casually strolled toward the stairs and disappeared as he descended, leaving Snape alone in the darkness of the Astronomy Tower.

Snape eyed Malfoy suspiciously as the young man descended the stairs. Helping the muggleborn Granger wasn't in his character. Snape wiped the thought from his mind, and strolled over to the window. The cool night air gently brushed against him providing an invisible and chilly remedy to his stress. His dark eyes pierced through the shadows as they gazed unfocused into the distance. The past two week had been rough, as they always were at the beginning of the year. The students were restless and fidgety as they were getting used to being back in school and continuing to be the pesky dunderheads that they were. But, at last, the week was over and the weekend was upon him. He could relax and not have to deal with stupid questions or exploding cauldrons. But there was one thing he could not escape... that insufferable woman.

Endlessly she would be the pain in his arse every time they crossed paths. She was like a fly circling him persistently, throwing insults and looks of disgust his way. He kept his face and ignored her or returned her insults with wittier insults or sarcasm, hoping she would eventually bore of her childish ways. But, alas, she was as stubborn as a mule. She was a pest you could only ignore for so long. She had told him she would continue this foolishness until he remembered "what he had done to her", whatever that may be. Though he could care less, for some reason the thought lingered in the back of his mind. What HAD he done to her? He honestly had no clue what she was talking about, and almost, _almost_, cared enough to want know. Getting information out of her was no use and he hardly knew anything about her. He could not remember any encounter with before she had been introduced as a staff member. Although, she did seem quite familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it why. Lupin had mentioned that she attended Hogwarts a year below them, but he couldn't remember having any contact with her then either. For some god forsaken reason this puzzle soon became an irritating enigma.

Snape looked out the window to see light broke the night sky. Twilight... the sun had just settled itself below the horizon. This dim light began to pierce the shadows that were his protective shelter from the rest of the world. Snape's hands curled into fists against the cold, stone window sill. He cursed under his breath and slammed the back of his fist against the side of the stone window frame in frustration. He was not about to let this woman get to him. He'd find out what this event was, and prove to her that her childish ways were nothing but foolish idiocy. In a spiral of obsidian robes, he swiftly exited the tower and descended the stairs, heading toward his dungeon sanctuary. Brilliance must rest, after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke with a start, clutching his heart. His hair was wet and tousled from tossing and turning in his sleep and from the cold sweat that drenched his body. He sat up and held his head in his hands as flashing glimpses of his nightmare replayed over and over in the depths of his mind.

_Two weeks. _

This nightmare had been continuous for two weeks. It started as what seemed to be a harmless wistful dream. He would be spending time with his godfather, Sirius, playing tag in an open meadow, causing mischief in the halls of Hogwarts, and just plain fooling around. But, soon, reality would hit him harshly in the face as in the middle of their godfather/godson bonding would be cut short. Dark clouds would encircle their peaceful place, and Sirius was engulfed in a swirl of onyx curtains without so much as a whisper. Silence was all Harry had left as he would stare into the darkness. This silence was soon shattered violently but the cackling of laughter that emitted from the floating heads of Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Snape, and other Death Eaters. These faces would encircle him faster and faster as he began to shrink in size until he was but the size of an ant and he could see nothing but a blur. That blur soon took the form of Professor Lupin. Lupin would stare down at Harry with hollow eyes as he sat under the moon with tears of angst staining down his face. Harry would begin to cry himself and force himself to look away, and find himself sitting in his seat in the Muggles' History and Literature class. He would turn to his left to see Ron staring blankly forward with a pale look to his complexion. Harry would then look to his right and recoil in shock at the image. Hermione was snogging Draco as he held a knife to her neck. Harry's stomach would feel like it would cough up his breakfast as he stared in horror as his second best friend continued to snog his nemesis. She was surely possessed! He would then look around the rest of the room to see that no one else was paying attention to Hermione and Draco, but staring straight forward with smiles on their faces while wearing cone hats with the word "Ignorant" written on them. They were listening to Professor Infinity who was teaching the class in a green robe, her body bound in chains and hanging upside down from the ceiling, yet she was lecturing the class as if everything was normal. Harry would stare at them all incredulously, raising his hand and trying to ask them exactly what the hell was going on. In less than a moment, the room would spontaneously catch on fire, and the rest of them would still act as if everything was fine as they were all engulfed in flames. Harry would find himself standing up with a jolt in search of his friends through the burning room, but would find nothing. His search would be cut short as a window shattered as a dark figure burst through it. At first glance, this could be Snape, but the figure wore tight clothes and his face was hidden as it was wrapped in a black cloth. The figure would slowly rise from his kneeling position and with swift, graceful moments have Harry pinned against a stone wall, surrounded by a cage of flames. The man's cold grey eyes would stare into Harry's soul and his silver hair that peeked out from the cloth would sway in front of his cold eyes. The man would speak in a language unknown to him as he would raise a dagger that, what Harry could see, flashed images of his worst memories within the blade as it came down to collide with his chest. Then... he'd wake up, clutching his heart.

This was by far one of the oddest reoccurring dreams he'd ever had. He knew the dark man probably represented Twilight Viper, and Sirius disappearing in the curtains and the laughing Death Eaters represented Sirius's Death... but the rest... it was all so unclear.

Harry crawled out of bed and grabbed his red and gold bed robe and his glasses and stumbled through the darkness of the dormitory. He inched his way down the staircase, trying his best to remain quiet. Once down stairs, he crossed the Common Room and settled into his favorite leather chair in front of the fireplace. The fire in the hearth had already died out, which left the room in shadows caused by the diffused light that was spread across the horizon. It was twilight hour, the time of day when it could not be said whether it was late night, or early morning as the sun was still just below the horizon. In short, it was no longer night, but not quite dawn. Harry sat there for several hours, reminiscing on his dream, his past, and the present. The moments he had lived with the Dursleys, Sirius's Death and how he coped with it, the encounters with Voldemort, the good times he shared with his friends... It wasn't until a familiar voice awoke him from his reverie.

"Good morning, Harry." A slender figure greeted, her face surrounded by a curtain of red hair.

"Oh, Good morning Ginny." Harry replied, giving her a soft smile.

"You seem deep in thought, is anything the matter? D-Do you wanna talk about it?" Ginny asked with a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Oh? No, it's okay. How are you this morning?" Harry changed the subject.

"I'm okay. And you?" Ginny asked, sitting in the chair next to him.

Harry studied her carefully as she sat down in what was Ron's favorite chair. Ginny had lost her chubby cheeks that always glowed apple red, and had transformed into a slender young girl. Most of her freckles had disappeared, but a handful still remained. Her long red hair framed her face, adding color to those cheeks of hers, and her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him. It made her look quite cute. He suddenly realized he had been staring at her and had not replied yet.

"I'm... tired." Harry admitted with a yawn.

She giggled in response.

"Mornin', Harry." Ron greeted as he entered the Common Room.

"Morning, Ron." Harry said with a nod.

"What are you doing up this early?" Ron asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry told him.

"Ahh." Ron said then looked at Ginny, "Hey! Get out of my chair!"

"I don't see your name on it." Ginny replied mischievously.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Ron said as he reached around the chair and began to tickle her.

"Ron! Stop!" Ginny begged between giggles.

"Morning." A voice came from behind.

Harry turned his head to see a sleep deprived Hermione enter the room from the door that linked the Head Girl's room to the Common Room. She sat in her favorite chair beside Harry and let out a long sigh.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked.

"Not a wink." Hermione sighed.

"Bad dream?" Harry asked, hopeful that he wasn't the only one who had a strange nightmare.

"No, I just couldn't sleep. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to do so." Hermione said with a yawn.

"Oh." Harry said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Hermione was about to ask him why he asked but was interrupted when Ginny's laughter got louder and she fell to the ground with a thud. Ron quickly took the chance and sat in his chair with a triumphant look on his face. Ginny sat up and rubbed her bottom.

"Hey! No fair!" Ginny pouted angrily.

"Victory is mine!" Ron exclaimed and raised his hands into the air.

"Some victory... I can see the headlines now, 'Ronald Weasley Beats Little Sister, Next Week Duels to the Death with Snot-nosed First Year with Broke Arm'." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed defensively.

"Enough you two, let's get to breakfast so we can beat the crowds." Harry suggested as he hauled himself out of his chair.

The others agreed with a nod and headed down to breakfast. It was still early and not too many students were in the Great Hall. A few second year Hufflepuffs, a small crowd of Slytherins, and a couple of Ravenclaws were all that inhabited the student tables. Not many teachers were there yet either. Dumbledore was there, early as usual, as well as Professor Binns, Hagrid, Professor Sinistra and Professor Sprout. The four of them made a bee line for the Gryffindor table and basked in the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast. Harry and Ron's mouths watered at the sight of pancakes, corn-beef hash, waffles, whole wheat toast, sausage, bacon and four different types of eggs. Not bothering to say another word, the two of them plopped down on the bench and began to tuck in immediately. The two girls sat across from them with disgusted looks on their faces as they watched egg yokes dribble down their chins as they stuffed their faces.

"Such an appetite this morning. You'd think we'd starved you all week!" A warm voice chuckled from behind.

Harry and Ron turned around to greet Professor Lupin.

"G'orning Pawfessa Loofin." The two of them greeted with a mouth full of bacon.

Lupin laughed in amusement, "Good morning to you, too." He said with a smirk, "I swear, you two are just as bad as James and Sirius when they were your age."

He gave them a warm smile and a gentle wave and he continued on his way toward the staff table. As soon as he was gone the four of them began to laugh themselves, that is, until Ron started choking on the bacon still in his mouth. Minutes later the Great Hall was packed with students. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny by that time had full stomachs, but Ron was STILL eating.

"Ron if you eat anymore, you'll explode!" Ginny told him, sounding a bit like Mrs. Weasley.

"Nah, O'm shtill 'ungry." Ron said with a mouth full of toast, crumbs escaping from his lips.

"Ronald Weasley! That's disgusting! Swallow before you speak!" Hermione scolded.

"Come on, Ron, you've had enough. Besides we still gotta finish that essay for Professor Snape." Harry told him.

"You guys still aren't done!?" Hermione asked.

Ron swallowed, "The bloody git can finish his own essay!" He said grumpily.

"If only that were possible." Harry sighed.

"Anyway, we still have the whole weekend! There are plenty of others things we could do and still finish that stupid essay." Ron said without a care in the world.

Hermione gave him a skeptical look as he dropped his cutlery onto his plate and let out a sigh of content.

"I see someone enjoyed their breakfast." A deep voice laughed from behind.

Harry and Ron looked up and smiled at the owner of the voice. Hermione and Ginny turned around, and smiled as well.

"Good morning Hagrid." Ginny greeted to the friendly half-giant.

"G'mornin', Ginny, 'Ermione, 'Arry, Ron." Hagrid gave them each a nod and beamed broadly, "How are ya all doin' this mornin'?"

"Fairly well." Harry answered with a smile.

"Good, good." Hagrid smiled, "I was wonderin' if y'all would like to come on over to my house this afternoon and have a cuppa?"

"Sure!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"That would be great, Hagrid." Hermione smiled.

"Wonderful! And how about you, Ginny?" Hagrid asked.

"I'd love to, but I promised Luna I'd help her in the library during lunch. Thank you for offering though." Ginny smiled apologetically.

"Ahh, okay then. Well, I'll see ya'll later." Hagrid said with a smile, gave them a nod as he exited the Great Hall.

"See you later, Hagrid." Ron waved as the half-giant disappeared into the Entrance Hall.

The rest of the morning was dedicated to procrastinating as much as possible against that Potion's essay. Ron and Harry tried as hard as they could to look like they were busy with other things as Hermione would come in every so often and nag at them. They decided Wizards chess was best. Every time Hermione came into the room and nagged at them, they merely said they would get to it right after this game. But one game turned into two, two in four, and four into eight. Hermione caught on quickly and eventually gave up on nagging them and decided to read her _Alchemists of the Past Centuries_. By the time they had finished another game, it was almost noon, which meant they should be heading over to Hagrid's soon.

They quickly grabbed their cloaks and weaved through the crowd in the Gryffindor tower and exited through the portrait hole. The corridors were scarce of other students, and the tapping of their shoes on the stone floor echoed against the high reaching walls. The weather was still warm, but a gentle breeze made the corridors slightly chilly. As they walked through the halls of Hogwarts, Harry began to reflect upon his dream. He could stop thinking about it all day. It was so disturbing on so many levels. It wasn't as straight forward as his dreams of Voldemort, or that snake. This dream was quite random and confusing. Perhaps he should mention it to Ron and Hermione?

"Hey guys, did either of you have strange dreams last night?" Harry asked, hopeful not to be the only one.

"Well, I did have this dream where I was eating a giant cauldron cake, and when I woke up, my pillow was missing." Ron told him.

"Oh, Ron, that's a really old and lame joke." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Joke?" Ron looked confused.

Hermione ignored him and turned to Harry, "Why are you asking, Harry? Did you have another 'vision'?"

"Well no, not really." Harry told her, "It was fairly... strange. You were in it, Sirius was in it too, Professor Lupin and Professor Infinity too... and Ron-"

Suddenly Ron had interrupted by letting out a large gaseous burp, letting a single white feather shoot out from his mouth and drifted slowly to the ground.

"-just burped out a feather..." Harry finished shaking his head.

"Disgusting." Hermione commented, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

Ron gave them both a sheepish look and gestured Harry to continue.

"Anyway, I've been having this dream for a while, right?"

"You mean it's repetitive." Hermione corrected.

"Yeah. Anyway, it starts out with me and Sirius. We... we were doing the stuff I dreamed of we'd do when the war is over, Godfather and Godson stuff, ya know?" Harry said looking out the windows as they passed, wistfully, "But suddenly... he vanishes behind these curtains, and I begin to see faces... the faces of Bellatrix, Mr. Malfoy, and Snape... and other Death Eaters... And they were laughing... and I began to shrink..."

"That could refer to Sirius's death, Harry." Hermione thought aloud, raising her hand to her chin as they turned a corner, "The curtains most likely represent the mysterious veil in the Department of Mysteries and when he vanished, that was his death. As for those Death Eaters laughing and you shrinking, those were probably representing the emotions you felt towards his death. The feeling of being helpless and weak..."

"Hmm..." Harry responded.

It almost seemed like he had missed every word Hermione had said and was consumed in a blanket of wistfulness. But he did indeed hear her, but preferred not to respond. All further discussion of his dream ceased as he merely stared off into space as his feelings of Sirius's death returned to him once again. He remembered his long depression. He pushed so many people away from him, his long nights and days of crying... Harry was quickly pulled out of his reverie to find Hermione and Ron staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You've been so silent." Hermione commented.

"Yeah mate, the whole way here you were in some sort of trance." Ron told him.

Harry suddenly realized how long he'd been spaced out, for they had just arrived at Hagrid's hut. Harry gave and nod and a sheepish look to them in silent apology. His companions gave him a smile and they approached the hut door. But once they approached, they found a note posted on the large wooden door. Harry went up to grab it but Hermione was too fast for him and snatched it before he could even lay a finger on it. She held the not out in front of her and read it out loud:

"Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione, Trixie has escaped from her cage and into the Forbidden Forest. I have gone after her to try and calm her down and get her back in her cage. We'll have to take a rain check on having lunch together. Please don't worry about me, and don't go into the forest to try and help me. That goes especially for you Harry." Harry grimaced at this and Hermione continued to read on, "See you guys later, Hagrid."

Hermione turned to Harry, "It looks like we'll have to head inside for lunch."

"No, I think we should help him." Harry told her.

"Hey, guys..." Ron called to them.

Ron was ignored.

"Harry, are you daft?! Hagrid just said not to follow him!" Hermione argued.

"G-guys?" Ron stuttered.

"What if he needs help?" Harry countered, still ignoring Ron.

"H-h-hey, guys!" Ron waved his arms in the air.

"We can tell Dumbledore to help him." Hermione told Harry.

"What if Dumbledore's too late, though? And how would Dumbledore even be capable of finding a Chimera?" Harry argued.

"Oh and how do you suppose we'll find one any better?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"GUYS!" Ron shouted.

"WHAT!?" Hermione and Harry both shouted back.

"I THINK WE JUST FOUND TRIXIE!" Ron shouted pointing just several feet away from them.

Hermione and Harry slowly turned to where Ron was pointing and openly gasped at the sight of an enraged Chimera charging straight at them! Its lion head was bent low and its serpent tail was swishing madly. Its eyes were glazed over with rage and it snarled ferociously as it pushed forward, ready to level anything in its path!

"I thought Hagrid said she wouldn't hurt anyone!" Harry exclaimed.

"Do you really wanna stay here and find out?!" Hermione shouted.

"Shut up and run!" Ron shouted as he grabbed them both by the wrists and dragged them out of the way.

The three of them sprinted through the grounds. Harry looked back to see that the Chimera was definitely after them and was catching up fast! He reached into his robes, fumbling around for his wand and his mind raced franticly, trying to think of a spell. But to his luck, his memory was failing him and he still could not find his wand.

"I can't find my wand!" Hermione had exclaimed, obviously having the same thing on her mind.

"I can't find mine either!" Harry shouted back.

"What'll we do!? It's catching up fast!" Ron shouted over his shoulder to them.

"I-..." Harry began but was soon interrupted by Hermione.

"DUCK!!!!!!!!" she shrieked as she grabbed them both by the robes and pulled them to the ground.

To the boys surprise a horizontal pillar of fire streaked out above them barely missing them. They soon remembered that Chimeras could breathe fire and auditable gulped in distress. Hermione soon pulled them back onto their feet and pushed them to run. They were quickly running out of stamina and their breathing soon turned into panting.

"We need to find some way to loose it!" Hermione shouted between pants.

"Wait! Hagrid said he was in the Forbidden Forest, right?" Harry shouted.

"Brilliant, Harry! We can lead it into the forest and loose it in the trees! Then Hagrid will find it and take care of her for us!" Ron smiled.

"But the Forest is forbidden!" Hermione told them.

"No shit! But I rather receive a month's detention with Filch than be disemboweled by THAT thing, wouldn't you?" Ron countered.

"...Good point." Hermione sighed.

"Hurry! This way!" Harry called to them as he led the way towards the Forbidden Forest.

The trio sprinted across the grassy field and into the dark mass of trees. They ran for a long while then suddenly stopped to find that the thumping of feet behind them had halted for a while now. They stopped, breath in long pants, and turned to find that Trixie was no where to be found.

"I guess we lost her... it... whatever it was." Ron said between breaths.

"I hope so..." Hermione said as she sat down on a fallen log.

"I wonder how it escaped." Harry thought aloud, "Do you think it broke out by itself?"

"But who would do such a thing? No one else knows about Trixie besides Hagrid and Dumbledore as far as we know." Hermione told them.

"Maybe it broke out by itself." Ron suggested.

"Well, it's not impossible. Chimeras are very strong creatures. But if that were true what would make it want to escape? It looked pretty content in the cage, don't you think?" Hermione pointed out.

"Maybe a Slytherin found it and started taunting it?" Ron suggested.

"None of the Slytherins would ever go near Hagrid's hut unless for classes. They hate Hagrid." Harry told him.

"Exactly why they would taunt his... _pet_." Ron explained, using the term _pet_ loosely.

"But that doesn't explain why a Slytherin would be out here." Harry said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Harry..." Hermione said in almost a whisper, looking to the dark haired teen, "You don't think..."

Harry knew exactly what she was about to say, and she had a point. Before he could respond there was a low growl coming from a mass of dark trees just off the path. The three of them turned around swiftly to see a couple of trees falling towards them. They immediately jumped out of the way just in time onto the dirt path. Harry groaned as he slowly rose to his feet and dusted himself off. He heard a loud gasp from Hermione and looked up to see Trixie towering over them. Her loin's head held high as she let out a roar of ire. The three of them took no time to straighten themselves as they rushed off in the opposite direction. The three of them raced down the dark, dirt road path with Trixie hot on their tail. They jumped over logs and dodged large rocks as they sprinted for dear life. The Chimera let out a furious growl as she began to speed up and was soon following too close for comfort. Suddenly Trixie make a swipe of a paw and knocked Hermione to the ground. Hermione let out a shriek of pain as the paw collided with her side and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Harry," Ron shouted and pointed backwards to their fallen comrade, "Hermione!"

Not daring to stop, Harry looked back to see Hermione was definitely unconscious, but Trixie remained chasing them.

"We have to help her!" Ron shouted.

"We can't! Not with that thing chasing us! We'll come back for her!" Harry shouted back.

The path seemed never ending as they passed tree after tree after tree and so on. The two young wizards began to grow tired and their legs began to ache as they pushed themselves to run just a little longer, although a little longer turned out to be a lot longer.

"We can't continue on like this forever! We gotta do something!" Ron huffed.

"But I don't have my wand!" Harry told him.

"But I do!" Ron said as he stopped and let Harry run ahead.

"RON! NO!" Harry shouted, but refused to stop running.

Ron stood his ground as the Chimera unyieldingly charged towards him. Ignoring Harry's cries, Ron reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He waited as Trixie came closer and closer, faster than a Firebolt zipping across a Quidditch field. Ron made sure his timing was right and pointed his wand straight at the Chimera's she-goat torso.

"_Impedimenta_!" Ron shouted.

Ron had used the impediment jinx on Trixie, but it did not stop her like Ron intended it to, but it did slow her down. But slowing it down was not enough, for with a quick swipe, Ron was tossed aside and collided hard against a tree.

"RON!" Harry cried in dismay.

Harry was sure the jinx would have been stronger, but alas, the Chimera remained charging after him, slowed down or not. Harry kept running, and praying that Ron and Hermione were okay. Suddenly the impediment jinx began to wear off, Trixie was now charging at full speed and caught up to Harry and tried to swipe at his legs. Harry saw this and jumped before the swipe could touch him. Harry decided to pick up the pace a bit more but he soon found out that he had run out of path, and ran straight into a clearing surrounded by trees that were so tight together, it would be impossible to slip through them. In the middle of the grassy clearing was a large boulder that looked easy enough to climb. Harry made a bee-line for the large boulder and scrambled his way to the top. Trixie soon reached the large boulder and began to try and swipe at Harry with her claws but with no avail.

Harry finally thought he was safe and could now call and wait for help. That is, until suddenly there was a loud THUMP and the boulder shook a bit. Harry looked down to find that Trixie had given up on trying to bat him down, but now decided to ram herself against it, trying to knock him off! Over and over, the Chimera rammed into the boulder, each time Harry was getting closer and closer to loosing his grip. Harry began to call for help. He shouted for Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Lupin, Infinity, McGonagall, other staff members and fellow students. He even called for Malfoy and Snape! But no one came as the Chimera continued to ram itself against the rock. Harry began to cry out again when suddenly he was taken off guard and with one last ram, Harry fell from the boulder. Harry landed unceremoniously on his arm which broke with a loud SNAP. Harry groaned loudly in agony. He slowly rose to his knees, hissing as the pain in his arm seared through his nerves like fire. He opened his eyes groggily to find that his glasses were broken. He could see a large shadow of the Chimera as it stalked towards him menacingly. Suddenly another large shadow, though not as big as the Chimera lunged itself at the beast and tackled it to the ground.

"Hagrid..." Harry whispered hoarsely, smiling weakly as he collapsed to the ground as the world around him was becoming awfully hazy, and soon grew dark...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To Be Continued..._

_Yay! Another chapter accomplished! This chapter was pretty exciting. But what could have upset Trixie the Chimera to badly to make her attack the Golden Trio? Did someone do this to her, or was she upset for other reasons? Are Hermione and Ron okay? And Draco is still harassing Hermione. Will Hermione live to tell Harry and Ron about it? Will she EVER tell them? Will Harry share the rest of his dream? All will be revealed in the next chapter! I promise it will get better. Please Review!_


	7. Look Alive

**Reminisce In the Twilight**

_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter Series" or their characters. As much as I would like to own it and make thousands of dollars, I don't. But I do own the Original Characters in this fictional story, in other words, you steal them and I sue! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Ahem, sorry. I got carried away. But as I was saying, in short: Harry Potter Not mine Don't sue. Thank You and enjoy. _

_Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor_

_Rating: Rated PG13, and R/NC-17 later for sexual innuendo, adult situations, rape, sex, language, violence and death in later chapters._

_Summery: It's Harry Potter's Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But like every other year at Hogwarts, it's never normal. This time, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has hired a hit man by the name of Twilight Viper, and has sent him to kill Harry! Meanwhile, Professor Snape is not getting along with the new Muggles History and Literature teacher, who despises him for a reason beyond his knowledge, yet she claims he is responsible for one of her worst memories that has scarred her for life! Literally! Will either of them survive this year?_

**Chapter Seven: Look Alive**

Harry awoke to a ray of light piercing through the curtains around his bed and stinging his eyes. His body ached and, much to his displeasure, he could not lift his arms. His entire body ached with tremors of pain as his lungs inhaled and exhaled. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the sun's rays from stinging his eyes. He turned his head and opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. The smell of sterilizers, the curtains surrounding the bed, and the light garment covering his body told him he was in the Hospital Wing. _How did I get here?_ He thought to himself. He suddenly was wash over with a wave of thoughts and memories. Trixie the Chimera, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid… He suddenly realized what had happened. He must have been injured when he fell of that boulder in the middle of the Forest. But what happened to Hermione, Ron and Hagird? Did Trixie get them?

"S'all my fault…" A voice came from beyond the curtains, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

_HAGRID! _Harry thought excitedly. Harry slowly began to sit up, ignoring the protests of his aching body. He propped himself up against the pillow and looked onward to see a pair of shadows on the other side of the curtains.

"Hagrid, you shouldn't be blaming yourself. It was an accident. Who knows what spooked her like that." A hushed voice said coming from the smaller shadow.

"My note specifically said not ter follow me… What in the world would make them go after it!?" Hagrid's larger shadow turned to face the smaller one.

"They're young, and from what I heard, are very brave. They wanted to help, I assume. Harry takes after James when it comes to getting into predicaments like these." The smaller shadow sighed.

Harry heard Hagrid sigh as well, "I dunno… I should 'ave done a better job of keepin' that thin' in its cage…"

"Chimera's are known to be strong, Hagrid, it wasn't your fault. Now stop blaming yourself! If you hadn't gotten there in time, they would have been killed! You're a hero as far as I'm concerned." The smaller shadow folder its arms.

"Nah… If Ron 'adn't called for 'elp I wouldn't of ever saw 'im and 'Ermione lyin' there, or got to 'Arry in time." Hagrid's shadow settled down in a chair.

"But you still managed to stop it before it could do anything to Harry." The smaller shadow moved closer to him.

"…'Cept put him in a hospital for days…" Hagrid mumbled.

_Days?! How long have I been out for?!_ Harry's mind panicked. The shadows beyond the curtain looked startled. Harry suddenly realized he had exclaimed it out loud. Before he knew it two large hands pulled open the curtains and a mass of tangled hair and red, swollen baggy eyes poked its head in.

"'Arry?" Hagrid whispered and smiled broadly, "You're awake!"

"He's awake?!"

The second shadow revealed itself to be Professor Infinity. She was wearing her usual white robes but with gold cuffs and collar. A wide smile graced her face as she looked at him.

"Harry… Welcome back." She smiled.

Before Harry could respond, he was engulfed in a hug from a weeping Hagrid. Harry, not knowing how to respond, patted Hagrid on the back and then looked to Professor Infinity who was smiling warmly. He felt a bit embarrassed at his situation with her watching.

"I'll go get Madame Pomfrey." Professor Infinity as if reading his mind and exited through the curtains.

Harry turned his attention to the weeping half-giant that was hugging him.

"Hagrid," he choked out, getting the larger man's attention, "Are you okay?"

Hagrid sniffed loudly, pulled away from Harry and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, there was just somethin' in me eye." Hagrid sniffled.

"How long have I been out for? What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was attendin' to Trixie when all of a sudden, she starts actin' all weird like. I tried to calm her down, but she was buckin' and roarin' violently like no tomorrow! Before I know it, she breaks down the cage door and runs into the Forest! So I quickly leave a note fer ya, and run after her." Hagrid told him, "After 'bout an hour o' searchin', I find Ron lyin' on the ground with a broke leg next to 'Ermione who is unconscious. Apparently he crawled all the way over to her. He told me that Trixie was after ya, and she was actin' off her rocker. So I went lookin' fer ya, and found ya unconscious with Trixie about ta finish ya off! I tackled her to da ground, hog-tied her, disabled her, and brought you ta Madame Pomfrey. You had a brokin' arm and a nasty bump on the head that had ya snoozin' for a while." Hagrid told him.

"Hagrid… How long was I out for?" Harry asked.

"Five days." Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled into the curtains followed by Professor Infinity, "Today is Wednesday the 18th."

"Wha… What!?" Harry shouted and sat there with his mouth a gape.

"Humph, that wasn't quite as bad as Miss Granger's reaction." Madame Pomfrey mumbled as she began to poke and prod at him, looking for further injury.

"Where are Ron and Hermione? Are they alright?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Weasley was fine, except for a broken leg. He was out of here the day Hagrid brought you in. As for Miss Granger, she was unconscious for three days and had broken ribs. They are both up and about and fit as fiddles." Madame Pomfrey told him.

Harry remained staring at the three adults with his mouth still a gape.

"Harry, please, don't leave your mouth open like that, you'll start catching flies. And not to worry, the Headmaster has arranged that all the teachers will allow you an extended time to make up what you've missed." Professor Infinity explained to him.

Harry relaxed and shut his mouth.

"Speaking of the Headmaster, I think we should inform him and Mr. Potter's Head of House that Mr. Potter is awake. Would you please inform them Nyaru?" Madame Pomfrey asked, not taking her eyes away from examining Harry.

"Of course." Professor Infinity nodded and swept out of the curtains, her foot steps echoing as she exited the infirmary until they were too faint to hear.

As Madame Pomfrey continued her examination, Harry looked to Hagrid. The Half-giant seemed to be in deep thought. Harry felt a pang in his chest. Hagrid was probably thinking of what he was going to do with Trixie. Hagrid was so proud of her and now this. _If I hadn't been such a fool, I wouldn't be here and Hagrid would probably be able to keep her_, Harry thought, _He loves that thing… But what could have made Trixie go insane like that?_

* * *

Professor Infinity entered the Great Hall at a swift walking pace. The students and staff had already tucked into lunch and were busy chattering away. She walked around the noisy Slytherin table and straight up to the Head Table. The Headmaster was sitting between Professor Lupin and an empty chair. Infinity strode up behind the Head Table, stopped behind the Headmaster and softly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Headmaster," She whispered.

The cheery old man turn to face her with a warm grin, "Yes, my dear?"

"Mr. Potter is awake, sir. Madame Pomfrey sent me to fetch Minerva and yourself, sir." She informed him.

"Ahh, very good. Thank you, Nyaru." Dumbledore smiled brightly and dusted the crumbs from his beard as he stood up.

He then turned to the right end of the table to see Professor McGonagall chatting with Professor Flitwick.

"Minerva, Mr. Potter is finally awake, would you care to join me in greeting him back to the world of the conscious?" Dumbledore asked with sparkling eyes.

McGonagall looked up from her conversation and nodded, "Of course, Albus."

Dumbledore then turned back to Infinity and smiled.

"Nyaru, would you care to sit down to lunch? You must be famished; you haven't show up to meals for the past few weeks." He asked.

"Uh… Yes sir." She said as she began to sit in the chair beside his.

"Ah, ah, ah, not there, my dear." He told her.

Professor Infinity looked perplexed. Dumbledore guided her away from the chair and sat her down in his own. Infinity looked out over the Great Hall, and went wide eyed. She opened her mouth to protest, but he raised his hand, preventing her to do so.

"Lunch is almost thru; I do not think it would make a difference which chair you sat in." With that he walked over to Professor McGonagall, offering his arm to her, and the two of them exited the Great Hall.

Professor Infinity sat there gaping as Harry had been earlier. Her cheeks began to slowly glow a bright red. Lupin saw this and leaned over, smiling.

"He's must like you; he let you sit in the _'special'_ chair." Lupin teased with a large grin on his face.

"Oh shut up, Remus…" She hissed in embarrassment, still staring off into the room.

"Well, it's nice to see you actually show up for a meal. Go on, dig in. Though there isn't much left." Lupin told her and returned to his own lunch.

Infinity looked down at the food before her and stared at it like it was forbidden and if she dared touch it, it would explode. But, slowly but surely she reached for the salad and dished it out on to the empty plate next to her and switched plate. She reached for the Caesar salad dressing, but it was Accio'd out of her reach. She looked around to see who could have done something so rude. Surely enough her eyes met the eyes of the dark man sitting at the left end of the table. He was visibly scowling at her, but his eyes were just plain laughing at her. She let out a frustrated sigh and Accio'd the Italian dressing instead, trying her best not to be baited. Avoiding the man seemed easier said than done.

Just as the thought left her mind, she heard a swooping sound and a letter fell right into her salad. Her head shot up just to see the owl fly away. She looked back down to her salad and delicately picked up the now damp letter. She carefully tore it open, unfolded the damp letter and began to read, tossing the wet envelope aside carelessly, not even bothering to look that it had landed on Snape's greasy hair. Lupin snickered as Snape grabbed the envelope, crumpled it up and tossed it aside with a snarl. Remus then looked to Nyaru to see her staring at a blank page.

She took out her wand and tapped the page chanting, "_Aparecium_!"

Elegant writing suddenly appeared on the page and her eyes began to dart from side to side as she read. Remus turned back to his meal, but before he could take a bite he heard a pounding sound in his keen ears. He turned to see Infinity's face turn from many different expressions of worry, disgust, and fright. You almost could think she was reading some kind of horror novel. He realized the pounding sound was coming deep within her chest. She was frightened. He had never seen her like this before! His curiosity got the best of him.

"Nyaru? What is it?" Lupin asked.

She turned to him in startled, as if she had just been woken up from a bad dream.

"N-nothing." She then turned to her letter and tapped it with her wand, "_Incendio_!"

Remus watched as the letter in her hand was engulfed in flame and withered into ashes. Infinity stood up and began to walk towards the nearest exit. Remus stood up and ran to catch up with her. He caught her sleeve and stopped her in the hall.

"Nyaru, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't feel very hungry. I think I'm coming down with something, I'm just going to head into my room and take some medicine." She told him with a faint smile, "I'll be okay."

"Nyaru, why are you acting so dramatic? What was in that letter that made you look so distressed and burst out of the Great Hall like that?" Remus asked.

"Its just was one of those 'You could have won a Million Galleons' letters. That's all. And I'm not distressed, I just don't feel well." She told him, "Now if you excuse me I need to go take some medicine."

"I'll come with you." Remus offered.

"Aren't you eating lunch?" Nyaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was done anyway." Remus shrugged.

"Alright then." She sighed as she headed to her rooms with Remus in tow.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, a pleasure to have you awake." Dumbledore's bliss-filled voice echoed through out the infirmary.

Harry sat up as Madame Pomfrey drew the curtains around his bed. He watched as Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore walked around to the side of his bed, pulled up a couple of chairs and sat next to him.

"Hello Headmaster. Hello Professor McGonagall." Harry greeted weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Professor McGonagall asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm alright, I guess…" Harry told her.

Dumbledore smiled, "You gave us all quite a scare Mr. Potter. You've been out for nearly-"

"Five days." Harry interrupted, "Yeah, I know. Hagrid told me."

"Ahh. Then I suppose you've heard of the arrangement I made with your teachers?" Dumbledore asked looking over his half moon glasses.

"Yes Headmaster." Harry nodded.

"Good, good. Now to the matter of the incident…" Dumbledore began.

"I realize Ron, Hermione and I went against the wishes of a Professor, but please don't punish them. I'll take the full blame. I'm ready for any detention you throw at me, it is what I deserve." Harry told the white bearded man.

Both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at him puzzled. Harry suddenly realized what he had just said and realized he sounded exactly like Hermione's all-knowing self. Dumbledore softened into a smile and chuckled. It was Harry's turn to look puzzled.

"Detention, Mr. Potter? Perish the thought, my boy. I believe from what I have just heard, you have learned your lesson." Dumbledore beamed.

Harry gave a sheepish smile.

"What I was speaking of was the fact that we must boost up security." Dumbledore told him.

"Because of Trixie?! But it wasn't her fault!" Harry told the older man.

"No, no, not because of Trixie. I was talking about Twilight Viper, Harry." Dumbledore said as he looked Harry straight in the eye.

"Twilight Viper? You think Twilight Viper may have caused Trixie to go berserk? But what led you to think this?" Harry asked.

"This, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall answered as she held up the tattered pillow with the message _Diese Tage sind eure dauern _sliced into it.

Harry was shocked that they had found it. _But how…?_

"I see you recognise this, Mr. Potter. Dobby found this hidden under your bed and brought it straight to me." Professor McGonagall said strictly. "What exactly were you trying to prove by hiding this from us? That you were responsible enough to handle this on your own?"

Those words sent a pang to his heart. Professor McGonagall really knew how to make someone feel guilty.

"Out of seven years of being at Hogwarts, and all that has happened, I've never seen you act more irresponsible! You are a seventh year Harry James Potter! I expected better from you by now!" McGonagall chided.

With every word, Harry felt more and more miserable. Nothing could be worse…

"Perhaps we should be a bit more strict with you…" McGonagall sighed, "Harry James Potter… You are hereby stripped from your position as Captain of the Quidditch team."

_WHAT?!_

"What?! But… But Professor-" Harry began to argue but was soon interrupted.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but until you prove to us that you can act responsibly, you are demoted back to an Ordinary Seeker, and your Position as Captain will be handed off to Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said in a tone that silently advised him not to question her.

"But…" Harry was now practically in tears as he looked to Dumbledore for some kind of help, but found none and took all his will not to cry as he let out a sigh of defeat and stared at his hands, "Yes Professor."

Silence filled the Hospital Wing until it had echoed, shattered and could no longer remain silent as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well… now that that is out of the way… May I be the first to say that I am sorry to hear that it had to come to that, Mr. Potter, and hope you understand our reasoning." Dumbledore said in a kind tone.

Harry didn't say a word or even look up. If he did, he would have seen Professor McGonagall crying silently to herself. Not because this move might loose them the Quidditch Cup, not because of Mr. Weasley being Captain, nor because she probably made Harry saddened and angry, but because somewhere along the way, her and Albus had lost the trust of Mr. Potter. She quietly exited the Infirmary, ignoring Albus's silent plea for her to stay. Albus frowned and turned back to Harry.

"Now, where were we?" Dumbledore asked softly, "Ahh, yes. After the discovery of this threat and what has happened, I think its best that we no longer ignore this and seek help. Which is why we are contacting the Ministry and asking for the aid of some Aurors to act as… bodyguards if you will." Dumbledore told Harry calmly.

"You mean you're bringing The Guard to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. Requesting them might risk the identities of the members of the Order, and there are many spies still inside the Ministry that we are not aware of as of yet. We shall let the Ministry decide who to send." Dumbledore explained, "They will be watching over not only you, but the rest of the school as well."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

"Now, how about you get some more rest, and I expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow." Dumbledore said with a smile and left the Infirmary.

Harry fell back into his pillow and bit his lip. First stripped of his position as Captain, and now bodyguards?! This Twilight Viper business was ruining his life!

* * *

Professor Infinity entered her chambers followed by Lupin. She waved her wand to light up the room and quickly entered the room. She conjured up a tray of tea cookies and motioned for Lupin to sit in one of the plush chairs.

"I'll be right back. I won't be long. Make yourself at home." Infinity told him as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Lupin nodded and sat down, grabbing a cookie and munched on it with a smile. He looked around the room as he devoured the treat. Tissues and books littered the floor. He recognized a few of them to be old Hogwarts yearbooks. He got up from his chair and approached one of the books that was facing up and wide open. It was a page filled with photographs of students chatting, lounging and studying. He noticed that one of the pictures had been cut out. He reached down to get a better look when suddenly heard hysterical laughter and a high pitched scream emitted from the bathroom. He quickly bolted toward the bathroom door to see Nyaru standing over a puddle of colourful liquid and smashed glasses. She began to back away and backed into his chest. She gasped and turned to face him. He could see the shock still etched into her face.

"Nyaru… What happened?" Remus asked in concern.

She looked like she had seen a ghost, and he soon found out how right he was.

"M-My potions… Ruined!" She began to sob into his chest.

"What? Nyaru you aren't making sense. Please… Shhh, calm down. Now, start from the beginning. What happened?" Remus asked rubbing her back.

"Well, I came into the bathroom," she said between sobs, her voice muffled as she still had her face buried into his robes, "and Peeves was in here. That… that brainless excuse for a poltergeist smashed every single p-p-potion in my medicine cabinet! Look! I-It's a mess! Ruined! Wasted! Those potions cost me several Galleons!"

Remus looked over Nyaru's head to see glass fragments of potions bottles and the colourful, swirling puddle of liquid was the ruined potions mixing together. Before he continued to consol her, he took out his wand and banished the mess, just to be safe. He then looked down to the small woman in his arms.

"Shh… it's okay. We can get you more potions…" Remus whispered and he rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"But I can't get them on such short notice. We're right in the middle of the week… and I have classes tomorrow… And…" She sobbed.

"Shh… Don't worry about it. You have no classes for the rest of today, right? You can ask Albus for permission to go into Hogsmeade this afternoon to purchase them. I'm sure he'll understand." Running his hand through her hair.

"Are… are you sure?" She sniffled looking up at him.

Remus nodded, "Of course. Hey, no use crying over spilt potion, right?"

Nyaru grimaced at his pun.

"Come on, you fix yourself up and I'll walk you to the Headmaster's office." He smiled warmly.

She smiled back and hiccoughed, "Thank you, Remus."

She pulled away from him and began to wash her tear stained face. Remus smiled and exited the bathroom and sat himself down in one of the plush chairs. He grabbed a cookie and took a bite, chewing it slowly as he smiled to himself.

* * *

Albus sat down behind his desk and picked up a couple papers on his desk and began to look them over while popping the odd Lemon Sherbet into his mouth, and taking time now and them to fondly scratch Fawkes's radiant feathered head. After a while of that routine, Dumbledore raised his head to the sound of the gargoyle moving aside and the sound of footsteps ascending the circling stairs.

"It seems we have a visitor." Dumbledore whispered to his loveable phoenix.

Fawkes merely nuzzled against his hand then flew up on to his perch. Dumbledore turned to see the young Professor entered his office. Her face was flushed and her eyes slightly puffy.

"Ahh, Nyaru, what a pleasant surprise. Did you enjoy your lunch? Would you care for a Lemon Sherbet?" He asked with twinkling eyes.

"It went… alright, and no thank you." She said as she sat down.

"Very well, very well. So, what can I do for you, my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was wonder, if I might ask you permission to go into Hogsmeade village this afternoon?" she asked.

"May I ask why?" the old wizard asked.

"I need to restock my medicine cabinet. Peeves went and broke every single one of my medical potions." Infinity explained.

"Ahh, I see. I'm sorry to hear that. If we were under any other circumstance I would allow you to go by yourself, but I can't." Dumbledore told her with utmost seriousness.

"You mean, because of Twilight Viper?" Infinity asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, my dear, I don't believe it would be safe to go out at this time with that killer on the loose. It will not be safe to go down to the village until the Aurors arrive."

"Aurors?" Infinity inquired.

"Yes. I hope this isn't insulting your abilities as an Ex-Auror, but due to what's happened we need a little more help." Dumbledore sighed.

"Not at all, I understand perfectly. But, with all due respect Headmaster, you must understand, I really need those potions…" She began.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Not to worry. I understand completely. I was just as upset as you were when Peeves did the same to me. But I have a solution to your predicament that would be much safer than going into Hogsmeade with Twilight Viper around."

"Oh, well that's splendid!" Nyaru smiled, "What is it?"

"Why go and buy potions when we have a perfectly good Potions Master right here in Hogwarts?" Dumbledore grinned.

Infinity's expression changed from smiling to horrified.

"Sir, if you would reconsider, I would like to take my chances with Twilight Viper." Infinity stood up and began to leave.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I understand that Severus can be a bit of a sour puss, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind, Nyaru."

"I beg to differ, Albus." She snorted, leaning on the back of the chair she had sat in.

"Well, you don't know until you ask." Dumbledore smiled.

When the twinkle returned to his eyes, she'd never know.

Infinity let out a sigh, "Alright, but I won't enjoy it."

"Excellent. You can see him right now, if you'd like. He is teaching a class, but he's probably in his office while the children are taking notes." Dumbledore told her.

"All right, but before I go, have you had word on who will be coming to aid us?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Not yet, but I will let you know when I do." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She nodded and proceeded to leave the office.

Dumbledore merely sat back and chuckled to himself as he heard the gargoyle move back into place.

* * *

Ronald Weasley walked through the empty halls in a dream like state. He had just met with Professor McGonagall. Imagine that, him, Ronald Weasley, Captain of the Quidditch team! It was a dream come true! He had to ask McGonagall more than once to check if it wasn't some kind of joke, or if she was under some kind of Unforgivable, or if she was drunk! But no! This was reality! And here he was, Captain Ron Weasley of the Gryffindor team, strutting the halls like he was king of the world! It wasn't until it hit him that that thought shattered into a million pieces. Harry was the Gryffindor Quidditch team. How could they both be Captain? And that's when the realization washed over him. Somehow, for some reason, Harry was stripped of his rightful position as Captain, and now it was given to Ron. How would Harry react to that!? Ron's mood went from higher than a mountain to lower than hell. But these thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of his other best friend.

"Bugger off, Malfoy!"

Ron looked up to see his Bushy-haired friend pinned against the wall by that pointy-ferret-faced Draco Malfoy about fifteen feet away.

"And why should I?" Malfoy said in a low voice, moving closer to her, "You know, with my power and your brains, you and I could make quite the team."

"Sorry, but I'm already part of a _team_, thanks." Hermione told him, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Forget those two pin headed friends of yours. One of them is in a hospital bed and the other is so cheap he couldn't afford brain cells!" Malfoy smirked.

Hermione made to punch him in the gut, but he was too fast and grabbed her wrists forcefully.

"Let GO!" She shrieked through clenched teeth.

Malfoy grinned evilly and began to lower his face towards hers.

"She asked you to let go, Malfoy!" Ron shouted down the hall as he stalked toward the blonde haired Slytherin.

Malfoy moved away from as Hermione turned her head to see her saviour. Malfoy inclined his head in Ron's direction.

"Well, well, what do we have here," Malfoy smirked, "Weasel-boy wandering the halls during class time? I believe a detention may be in order."

"Nice try, but I have a note from Professor McGonagall for explaining my absence from class. What's your excuse?" Ron scowled and stood face to face with Malfoy.

"I have a spare this period." Malfoy said smugly, then turned to Hermione, "We'll continue this discussion another time, Granger."

Without another word, Malfoy walked away down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Ron turned to Hermione.

"You okay, 'Mione?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks." Hermione smiled, pushing herself off the wall.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked with a confused expression.

"I have no clue. He's been acting that way ever since the term started." Hermione sighed.

"D-Do you want me to walk you to class?" Ron asked.

"No its ok, Professor Flitwick let me go to the Library to do research on our Charms Project." Hermione told him.

"Well… Do you want me to walk you to the Library?" Ron offered.

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He had a desperate and worried look on his face. She couldn't help but break into a wide smile.

"Sure." She smiled and began to walk toward the direction of the Library with Ron in tow.

* * *

Infinity walked down the halls towards the dungeons. She dreaded each step, and with each step her doubt that the Potions Master would comply grew more and more. When she reached the heavy classroom door, she hesitated a while then gave it a few small knocks. She waited a while, and then decided to leave. But before she could even turn on her heels, the door slowly opened and the head of a second year Hufflepuff looked out with large, scared eyes. Infinity was slightly taken back by this, but shook it off mentally.

"Uh, hello there. I'm Professor Infinity, is Professor Snape in?" Infinity asked.

The Hufflepuff nodded her head rapidly. Infinity found it hard to tell if the little girl was shy or scared out of her wits. The little Hufflepuff stepped aside and opened the door, to let Infinity in. As she entered, Infinity noticed the many eyes that lay on her as she crossed the room. They were all second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, all with the same scared expression. No one even speaking a word. Infinity guessed this might have been Professor Snape's work. Once as she reached the desk, she found it empty. She turned back to the little Hufflepuff girl and pointed silently to what she believed was the office. The little Hufflepuff nodded, hurried back to her seat and set back to work on her notes. Infinity felt like she was about to speak with You-know-who himself the way these children were acting. Infinity turned to the office and made her way silently. She suddenly realised how foolish she looked sneaking up to the door. She drew in a deep breath and marched right up to the door, kicking it open. As if synchronized, as the class behind her gasped, Professor Snape snapped his head up from his work, looking up at her with a scowl fixed on his face. For some reason Infinity gained a large adrenaline rush from this and her expression slipped to quirk a smile. She quickly masked it with a bored look.

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape." She greeted dully as she entered his office.

"It was good until you arrived, Professor Infinity." He snarled looking back down to the papers in front of him, "Now get out before I decide to show you the way myself."

"Don't worry about that, Snape, I'll do you a favour and escort myself out. That is after I get what I came for." She told him, sitting in the creaky wooden chair in front of his desk.

Snape lifted his head and quirked an eyebrow at her last sentence.

"Speaking of favours," She continued, "that's the reason I'm here. I happen to need a favour from you."

_A favour?_ Snape thought to himself, _How interesting… and quite amusing._ He leaned back into his leather bound chair and grinned evilly inside his head.

"That depends." Snape replied, knitting his brow and picking up his mug that had lain upon a pile of fourth year essays.

"I've come to ask you if you could do me the favour of brewing me a batch of medical potions." Infinity said coolly, her fingers steepled in front of her as she crossed her legs.

"And how would potions tie into the curriculum of _Muggles' History and Literature_?" Snape asked in an annoyed tone.

"They don't. These potions are for personal use. Peeves smashed every last one of mine and I need to restock. Which is why I'm asking you." She told him.

"Oh, is that all?" he asked in a sarcastic way.

It was her turn to scowl as he took a sip from his coffee mug. He bubbled with amusement, and hid it well.

"Do you have a list?" He asked.

"Yes, I happen to have one right here." Infinity reached into her sleeve and pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to him.

He snatched it from her grasp, unfolded it and looked it over.

"Blood Replenishing Potion?" he inquired.

"What use I have for that is none of your business." She hissed.

"Oh no, whatever will I do without knowing why?" he said sarcastically.

She snorted and crossed her arms as he continued to read the list out loud while sipping his coffee.

"Wound Cleaning Potion… Dreamless Sleep Draught… Pepper-up Potion…" Snape's eyes suddenly widened as spat out his coffee and exclaimed incredulously, "Contraceptive Potion?!"

"I repeat my last statement: What use I have for that is none of your business!" she snarled.

"And I hope I never find out." He sneered in disgust.

Infinity ignored his comment, "Well? Will you do it?"

"My answer is no." he told her flatly.

"Why!?" She demanded, standing up from her relaxed position and slamming her hands on the desk.

"Because I can." He smirked.

"Fine then! Be an arse!" she crossed her arms and began to head out of his office.

She stopped short as she looked out of the office to see the classroom of students pulling out cauldrons and cutting up ingredients. Her eyes snapped to a title in one of the text books: **Swelling Solution**.

"What's this? First year class?" she asked, turning back to the black clad Potions Master.

"Second year." He corrected, "They're learning growth potions."

"So I see." She said softly as she returned to the front of the desk.

Snape eyed her suspiciously as she had a distracted, dream-like look on her face.

"Surely… it would be wise to have a Deflating Draught on hand, just in case?" she asked as she began to walk around the desk and stopping at his side.

Snape turned his black leather padded chair toward her and looked at her as if she were some sort of pink hippogriff or some other incredulous mental induce illusion.

"As a matter-of-fact I do. Right here on the desk." He pointed to the flask that sat on one corner of the table next to where he had set his coffee cup. "I'm not a simpleton, unlike some."

"Ahh." Infinity nodded as she looked at the curve shaped flask.

But he could say a word; she swiftly reached over him, grabbed the flask, uncorked it, and poured its contents all over the crotch of his pants. Snape's eyes shot wide as he was frozen with shock and bubbling frustration, only able to watch in horror. She then corked the flask and placed it down on the desk with out a care in the world.

"That should shrink your ego." She grinned evilly.

Snape looked like he was about to explode as he shot out of his chair and looked down at his soaked trousers, "Wh-What the BLOODY HELL do you think you're doing!? Why-!?"

"Because I can." She smirked and began to once again leave the office.

"This is no way to ask for my help, Infinity!" he shouted in fury, his face flooding with an angry red.

"You can take your help and escort it to hell! I'll make the potions myself!" She shouted over her shoulder as she slammed the office door behind her and stalked out of the classroom.

"WORTHLESS, FILTHY, MORONIC, WITLESS, LITTLE TROLLOP!!!" Snape blared at the top of his lungs, throwing his mug at the wall, watching it shatter into millions of tiny shards.

_Oh how I'd love to wrap my fingers around that swan like neck of hers! She will pay for this humiliation! _Snape thought lividly, _I'll hex her until she begs for mercy and forgiveness! _

Snape swung the office open and stormed into the classroom to find her already gone. He walked up to the classroom door and slammed it with all the force he could muster. He turned around to see thirty pairs of eyes fixed on him, round and wide with fear.

"What are you looking at!? GET BACK TO WORK!" Snape thundered and stalked towards the front of the room.

She would definitely pay for this, but first, he had to take care of a… _small_… problem.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Yay! Another chapter accomplished! ::Giggles insanely:: I can just picture all the male readers just crossing their legs at the thought of what just happened. But how will Snape get her back for this? What are Malfoy's intentions? Will Harry ever be Quidditch Captain again? All will be revealed in the next chapter! I promise it will get better. Please Review!


	8. Hold Down

**Reminisce In the Twilight**

_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter Series" or their characters. As much as I would like to own it and make thousands of dollars, I don't. But I do own the Original Characters in this fictional story, in other words, you steal them and I sue! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Ahem, sorry. I got carried away. But as I was saying, in short: Harry Potter Not mine Don't sue. Thank You and enjoy. _

_Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor_

_Rating: Rated PG13, and R/NC-17 later for sexual innuendo, adult situations, rape, sex, language, violence and death in later chapters._

_Summery: It's Harry Potter's Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But like every other year at Hogwarts, it's never normal. This time, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has hired a hit man by the name of Twilight Viper, and has sent him to kill Harry! Meanwhile, Professor Snape is not getting along with the new Muggles History and Literature teacher, who despises him for a reason beyond his knowledge, yet she claims he is responsible for one of her worst memories that has scarred her for life! Literally! Will either of them survive this year?_

**Chapter Eight: Hold Down**

Hermione was amazed at herself as she deepened the fevered kiss. Such a gesture was not like her, but she couldn't help herself. Being in his arms made her feel warm, safe and… well… aroused. Her hands wandered his back, not leaving one centimeter untouched as his hands were tangled in her unruly hair. Their tongues continued fencing for dominance inside their hot mouths. But wait… How did she end up this way? When did this happen? Who was this? Hermione batted her eyelashes, slowly opening her eyes to meet steel blue ones. She immediately pulled away and started…

…Screaming as she sat up in bed. Her heart pumped furiously in her chest and she was bathed in a cold sweat. A dream... a nightmare… It was just a nightmare, nothing more. Such an odd nightmare… Odd enough to leave her shaken and, embarrassingly enough, slightly aroused. She crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to wash her face and body, and freshen up for the day ahead. After several minutes of showering and drying and taming her unruly tangles, she exited the bathroom to find a surprise upon her pillow.

There, radiating a sweet scent that engulfed the room, was a yellow rose, sprinkled in morning dew. Hermione grasped her towel tightly as she padded over to her bed and picked it up gently, trying not to prick herself on its sharp thorns. She slowly brought the flower to her nose, letting the silky scent waft into her nostrils. She let out a sigh of content as she began to relax. She held the flower before her to examine its beauty when her observing eyes snapped to a tiny card attached to the stem. She carefully opened it to see who the sender was. Her brow furrowed as she read the only sentence that was written in the tiny card:

"_Think about it."_

She scowled as she crumpled the card and tossed it aimlessly aside. She could think of only one person who could have sent this: _Draco._

* * *

"So, tell me again why you locked yourself in your room for the rest of the day, yesterday?" Remus asked with a large grin on his face.

"You just enjoy hearing about my misery, don't you?" Nyaru said muffled, hiding her face in her hands as they walked down the hall.

"No, I like hearing about his misery. It's quite entertaining." Remus told her, his grin never faltering.

"Then you tell it. I'm not in the mood." She groaned.

"Okay. Let's see… It was a dark and stormy afternoon…" He began.

"It was overcast actually…" Nyaru thought aloud in a quiet mumble.

"-So there you were, at the gate of the dragon's lair…" Remus smirked.

"I'd hardly say the potion's classroom is a lair of any kind, Remus…" Nyaru told him.

"A young maiden with eyes as big as saucers opened the door; her features screaming to you that whatever sort of monster lay inside could frighten any fair damsel to the core…" Remus continued.

"She was a second year Hufflepuff! And since when does anyone use _damsel_ anymore?" She looked up from her hands at him as he ignored her and continued.

"You entered the demon's lair and kicked open the door to his sanctuary!" Remus told it like he was reading some sort of action novel.

"So first he's a dragon and now he's a demon, huh?" Nyaru raised an eyebrow and shook her head and continued to listen.

"You tried to bargain with the Demon Warlock, but he refused!"

"I asked him, I didn't bargain… wait, _Demon Warlock_!"

"So, thinking quickly, you grabbed the nearest Chalice of Condensing Draft…"

"It was an ordinary flask of Shrinking Solution!"

"-and tossed it on to the demon's lap, diminishing his libido, and ran for your life like a frightened first year." Remus bowed, ending his ludicrous version.

"Well you got the last bit correct," she sighed.

"And where is our hero now? Well she locked herself in her room until morning until her good knight Remus Lupin came along and swept her off her feet to attend breakfast. The end." Remus teased.

"Yes, my last breakfast." Nyaru moaned.

"What makes you say that?" Remus asked.

"I received this, this morning." She told him, pulling a folded piece of parchment out of her sulfur cuffed sleeve.

Remus took the piece of parchment and unfolded it to discover Albus's neat writing within. He read and reread the short letter and looked back to her as they both stopped in the middle of the hall.

"So? He just wants to talk to you after breakfast." He told her.

"It has something to do with what I did yesterday, I'm sure of it. I went too far…" Nyaru told him, as they began to walk again.

"Nyaru, what you did to him is easily fixable, and the prat deserved it." Remus told her, "But then again, it's another thing to mess with a man's, shall we say, army."

"It was childish, Remus. I admit it. I was stupid to do such a thing." She looked away.

"You were angry. He denied you something you desperately needed, so you got mad. It happens to the best of us… though not as creatively as you did." He told her with a small smile.

"…" She remained silent as they entered the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry hurried down the halls, and up the many flights of stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. He reached the Fat Lady, spoke the password and entered hurriedly. The Common Room was deserted as everyone else was already in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry made a beeline for the Dorms and rushed to his trunk. He grabbed his book-bag and found all his books and supplies needed for the day already there inside his bag. _Hermione._ Harry thought immediately and smiled as he closed his bag and rushed out of the Gryffindor Tower. He ran down the stairs, leaping over the trick stair, bounding down the halls, sashayed past the Bloody Baron and skid into the Great Hall. Harry walked calmly toward the Gryffindor Table and plopped down in between his two best friends, making them jump in surprise.

"Harry!" they exclaimed in surprise, Hermione embracing him in a hug and Ron giving him a playful punch in the arm.

"Madam Pomfrey told us you'd be back today." Hermione beamed.

"You had us worried, mate." Ron told him before digging into his scrambled eggs.

"Thanks." Harry smiled and began to pile things onto his plate, "Did I miss much?"

"Well, you missed some notes on Sirens, a test in History of Magic, some homework in Muggle's History and Literature, some more notes in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, and Professor Snape gave us a huge load of work in Potions that was only due that day." Hermione told him, "He was having a field-day while you were away."

"Yeah! He was even smiling! Well… it was actually a smirk, but I guess it's the closest thing he'll ever be to smiling." Ron commented.

"Joy." Harry sighed, biting into his toast.

"So, Harry, is it true?" Hermione asked after a period of silence.

"What's true?" Harry quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"That Dumbledore has hired Aurors to come to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"…Yeah." Harry said quietly, "They're gonna be my _'personal guard'_."

"Why?" Ron asked with a mouth full of bacon.

"Well, Dumbledore didn't say it, but I think he thinks that incident with Trixie was no mere accident." Harry whispered to them.

"He doesn't think Hagrid caused it, does he?" Ron panicked.

"Don't be stupid, Ronald." Hermione hissed at the red-head, "He means Twilight Viper."

"…I knew that." Ron said sheepishly.

"Anyway, how'd you find out?" Harry asked, turning to his bushy haired friend.

"Dumbledore mentioned we had some special guests arriving this afternoon at lunch." Hermione told him.

"So soon? But he told me he was gonna send out a request yesterday." Harry said.

"Well, if you read the papers lately, you'd know that the Ministry is taking these Twilight Viper murders seriously now, thinking that he might be in association with Voldemor- Ron! Grow up!" Hermione chided Ron as he shuddered.

"They think Twilight Viper might be working for him?" Harry asked.

"That's what the _Daily Prophet_ has been saying lately." Hermione told him.

"Man…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck with a worried look on his face.

"Ron!" a voice greeted.

The three of them turned around to see Luna Lovegood heading their way, wearing Fuzzy Boa… that was literally a Fuzzy Boa-constrictor! To the relief of most, it wasn't alive, but stuffed. None the less, it was quite a shock.

"Hello Ron." Luna smiled, "Harry, Hermione." She greeted the other two with curt nods.

"Uh… hey Luna." Ron greeted, trying not to stare at her bizarre fashion statement.

"I just came to congratulate you on your recent ascent to Gryffindors' Quidditch Captain." Luna smiled.

Ron looked openly horrified and looked to Harry who suddenly turned crestfallen. Hermione looked confused and looked between the two of them.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about your being stripped of the position Harry." Luna said to Harry, then turned back to Ron, "Congratulations again, Ron. Bye."

With that, the zany Ravenclaw sixth year turned on her heels and headed back to her own table.

"What was that about? What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall stripped me of my position as Captain and gave it to Ron until further notice." Harry told her sadly.

"What?" Hermione still looked puzzled, "Why?"

"Because I was acting irresponsible and reckless for hiding that pillow with the threat on it and for what happened with the Chimera. So she demoted me to an ordinary seeker and gave the title to Ron." He explained.

"I hate to say I told you so…" Hermione began.

"Then don't!" Harry cut her off angrily.

Hermione shut her mouth tightly, pursing her lips.

Harry then turned to Ron with spiteful eyes and said, "Congratulations Ron." In a fake sweet voice, and stomped off.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with disheartened expressions and ran after Harry. They both knew this had hit him hard, and hoped they could catch him before he did anything he would regret.

* * *

"What do you think that was about?" Nyaru asked Remus as they observed Harry stomp off in a huff.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Remus assured her.

"You're right." She nodded and looked down at her bowl of porridge.

She began to scoop a spoon full into her mouth when suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a chubby, broadly build Slytherin waiting for her attention. She slowly put down her spoon and turned to face him.

"Good Morning, Mr. Goyle. How can I help you?" She smiled at the Seventh year that towered over her.

"Err… I uh, had some questions about this… question." Goyle said, handing her the piece of parchment.

Infinity took the piece of parchment and read his chicken scratch carefully, "List five interesting fact about the Celts in battle? Why Goyle that's quite an easy question."

"I can't think of anything." He told her lamely.

"Well, I guess I could point out a few, just this once…" Infinity sighed and handed him back the parchment and cleared her throat, "Well, the Celts loved war. If there wasn't one already going on, they'd be the ones to start one. They enjoyed striking fear and surprise in their enemies, sometimes they'd even charge into battle stark naked, dyed blue from head to toe, screaming like banshees! But the Celts also took great pride into their appearance. Some adorned fabulous golden armor and elaborately embellished weapons. They were great users of light chariots in warfare. These chariots were drawn by two horses. Upon these chariots they would throw spears at an enemy before dismounting to have a go with heavy slashing swords…"

Remus smiled as she went on and on. She truly did enjoy her subject. But what struck him as odd was how did Goyle work up the courage to approach her about this question, and in public? Usually Slytherins would come asking for help in secret or at least when no was around. And Goyle of all people! During these musings, he noticed a pair of tiny hands withdrawing from above Nyaru's breakfast. His eyes followed to spot a jittery House-elf fleeing with something glass in its hands. Things began to add up. Goyle suddenly asking for help, a house-elf fleeing the table swiftly…

"…and there you go, I at least provided you with ten facts you can use to answer the question." Professor Infinity smiled to the Slytherin and waved as he retreated from the table swiftly.

Professor Infinity turned back to her bowl of porridge and dipped her spoon in, and raising it to her lips.

"Nyaru, don'!"

Before Remus could warn her she placed the spoon in her mouth and swallowed its contents. He waited a few moments for something horrible to happen… then relaxed. False alarm. He let out a deep sigh and returned to his breakfast. He looked up again to talk to her, when he let out a startled inhale and dropped his fork onto the table. His colleague's once peach complexion was now a rainbow of colors! Several other teachers began to notice this and almost spat out their breakfast in shock. The Technicolor faced professor began to notice the looks she was receiving from her colleagues, and turned to Professor Lupin.

"What's going o?"

Before she could finish her question an assortment of insects crawled out of her mouth and landed onto the breakfast table. Noticing the bugs, the staff members jumped from their chairs in disgust. Professor Infinity let out a scream and covered her mouth. She looked up to Remus then ran toward the Hospital Wing covering her mouth and face. Madame Pomfrey immediately ran after her. Professor Lupin stared after the both of them and turned to glare at the group of Seventh year Slytherins snickering away while someone in the corner of his eye was grinning secretly to himself as the laughter of students began to slowly die out.

* * *

Professor Infinity climbed the spiraling stairs to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. After such an embarrassing episode, she had almost forgotten about his request to see her. It had taken Madame Pomfrey a while to find the Potion to cure her spewing of bugs. The rainbow was easy to fix. She had thanked the Medi-Witch afterwards and ran off to his office as fast as she could. As now she reached the top the stairs, the insides of her stomach transformed into a swell of butterflies. She entered the office to find Albus sitting quietly at his desk with two plush chairs in front of him. One of the chairs was already occupied. She already knew who it was, and she immediately realized that her assumptions were true. She walked slowly into the room and stopped just before reaching the plush chairs.

"You asked to see me, Headmaster?" She asked.

"Ahh, Nyaru! Yes, yes I did. But before we begin, may I ask how you are feeling?" Dumbledore smiled gently, looking up from the paperwork before him.

_Paperwork… I see. I believe I know what's coming…_ Infinity thought to herself.

"I'm very well, thank you for asking. As you can see the assortment of colors have left my face, and my mouth in completely bug free." She replied quietly.

"Excellent. Please sit down." Dumbledore smiled and gestured to the chair that was empty.

Infinity sat down without bothering to look at who occupied the chair beside her. She folded her arms limply, feeling awfully self conscious like she was a student again. Afraid that she had done something wrong and was about to be punished for it.

"Now, I assume you know the events that happened yesterday afternoon have come to my attention, via Professor Snape here." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the other chair where the Potions Master sat.

Infinity looked over to Snape wearily. The smug look on his face was enough to make the butterflies multiply. _This is bad,_ She thought to herself, _he looks **too** smug. _She turned back to the Headmaster and nodded for him to continue.

"Yes, well… It seems he is asking for your dismissal." He told her.

Infinity held her breath as she processed what Dumbledore had just told her. Her heart clutched and her stomach felt like it dropped to her feet. It felt like the world had just fallen around her, and all she could do was watch helplessly. Her dismissal. She would no longer be teaching at Hogwarts? After years of hoping to attain this job, it was going to be taken away. Her eyes glossed over as the sorrowful liquid threatened to dispatch itself and travel down her cheeks, but she would not let it. She was an adult. There was no time to cry. Infinity let out the breath she was holding and tried her best to relax.

"I understand, sir. I shall pack my bags immediately. I'm sorry to have troubled you." She sighed and stood up from her chair.

"Now, why would you do that?" Dumbledore asked with a questioning expression.

"I've been dismissed, have I not?" She inquired.

"Why, no." Dumbledore answered simply.

"Pardon?"

"WHAT!"

"It seems we… how does that Muggle expression go? Ahh yes, _got our wires crossed_." Dumbledore told her with a chuckle, "I said Severus here asked for your dismissal, I never said I agreed to it."

"_WHAT_!" Snape bellowed once more, abruptly standing from his chair, "Headmaster I demand you reconsider! She humiliated me in front of my class! She wasted over half of a perfectly good Shrinking Solution on my lap! And you know the results of that!"

"We were in your office you liar! None of them saw or heard a thing, except the scene you made after I left!" Infinity crossed her arms and glared at the dark man, "And I'm sorry, but I'm sure you have all the Growth Potions you need from that class to solve your _little_ problem."

"How dare you-"

"That's enough! Both of you!" Albus bellowed.

Both of them became quiet and Snape sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nyaru, what you did to Severus was, although humorous if it was in different circumstances, childish. I know you were angry and by being back here reminds you of your school days, but I rather you not respond to things like you used to by sabotaging shampoo bottles and messing with the meals being prepared in the kitchens."

Nyaru blushed in embarrassment of being reminded of her youthful days. She didn't mean to respond so childishly. If it were any other case she would object to that statement, but remained quiet, knowing full well she was hanging by a thread already.

"Speaking of meals…" Albus continued, "Severus, Nyaru's actions were only the result of her anger when you denied her those potions. Your actions by asking that house-elf to put those Potions in her breakfast were the result of your anger towards her actions." Dumbledore explained.

"THAT WAS YOU?" Infinity snarled, "I should have known it was you! You humiliated me in front of everyone!"

"I could have done much worse, I assure you." Snape scowled at her.

"THIS," Dumbledore continued loudly, drawing their attention to him once more, "is why we need this to stop. Severus, your situation is easily fixable with a trip to the hospital wing. As was yours, Nyaru. But next time one of you might not be so lucky, or even cause injury to the students in the process. Now, I can not afford to dismiss either one of you. It is extremely hard to find replacements for both your classes. So I suggest you stop this little feud or at least keep it quiet. Do you understand?"

They both nodded, not even looking at each other.

"Excellent. Now I believe you both have classes to attend to this morning. I shall see you both at lunch." Dumbledore smiled.

The two of them stood up and left with out another word.

* * *

It took a lot of arguing and pleading, but Hermione and Ron finally got Harry to speak to them again. It took all over Transfigurations and History of Magic but they unanimously decided that they should just shove aside the Quidditch Captain problem for now and began to talk about more important things as they walked towards Hagrid's Hut for Magical Creatures. Dark clouds began to form over head, looking pregnant with rain.

"Look's like rain." Ron commented.

"Yeah, you could say that…" Hermione sighed.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking…" Harry spoke up.

"What is it Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Well, if Twilight Viper has been working for You-Know-Who, then why hadn't Dumbledore known about the attack on me?" Harry asked.

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked.

"Well, Snape is the spy right?" Harry whispered, "Shouldn't he have heard about it?"

"Maybe it IS him." Ron suggested.

"Guys don't bring this up again!" Hermione groaned in exasperation, "No matter how much of a git he is, Professor Snape is NOT trying to kill you!"

"Hey, I'm just saying from what Harry described to us. A man in black, masked face… It could be!" Ron told her, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Harry also mentioned he had WHITE hair. Didn't you Harry?" Hermione turned to the dark haired boy.

"Oh…" Ron said in disappointment.

"Oh…Right." Harry said sheepishly.

"You two always seem to think that every time something bad happens its Professor Snape's fault. Professor Dumbledore trusts him, so why can't you?" Hermione huffed as they reached the hut.

"Settle down, now, settle down." Hagrid said to the class before Harry and Ron could respond to Hermione's inquiry.

The students began to quiet down and all huddled around Hagrid. The half giant took attendance then walked over behind his hut and dragged a box to the front of the group. Harry's ears perked up to a clanking sound that came from inside the box and Hagrid dragged it and stopped when he set it down. Hagrid turned around to face the group of 7th Year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Alright now, who can tell me what a Billywig is?" Hagrid asked.

Many Gryffindors and few Slytherins raised their hands.

"Yes, 'ow 'bout you, Miss Greengrass?" Hagrid asked Daphne.

"A Billywig is a little blue bug with a stinger?" She finished kinda lamely.

"Correct. Five points ta Slytherin."

Daphne and the other Slytherins smiled smugly as the Gryffindors rolled their eyes.

"Now who can tell me where it comes from?" Hagrid asked.

Ron shot his hand in the air.

"'Ow 'bout you, Ron." Hagrid pointed to the fiery red head.

"Uhhh… Australia?" Ron asked more than answered.

"Correct. Five points ta Gryffindor."

Hagrid turned back to the crate and opened it to reveal several jars. He pulled out on the jars and presented it to the class.

"As ya may have guessed, we'll be studyin' Billywigs today." He announced and pointed to the Vivid Blue bug inside the jar, "Now, you be careful. See these lil stingers 'ere? If you get stung, da venom will cause you ta levitate and become giddy. So keep 'em in their jars."

Hagrid began to hand out the jars, one per pair. He gave the last jar to Hermione but noticed she didn't have a partner.

"'Ermione, do you 'ave a partner?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head, "It's okay I can manage on my own."

"Well, it's just; I counted an even number at da beginning o' class…"

"Professor!" a voice raised above the crowd of Slytherins.

Malfoy stepped through the crowd and stopped in front of Hagrid.

"It would seem I do not have a partner either." Malfoy smirked at Hermione.

"Well, err…" Hagrid began.

"I'm sure Granger wouldn't mind being partners. Think of it as a move for Inter-house relations."

"Well err… Alright… If it's okay with 'Ermione…"

Hermione sighed in exasperation, "Sure…"

"Okay then…" Hagrid said, looking awfully puzzled.

Hermione stomped off to a place where they could observe their Billywig, then turned to the pointed faced boy and glared.

"What do you want?" She demanded as she sat down, "You'll stop at nothing to haunt me, so what is it?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Malfoy asked innocently as he began to jot down notes on the Billywig's behavior.

"I'm on to your games, what do you want?" She glared at him.

"To be your friend." Malfoy told her.

"Well I-…" Hermione paused, "What did you say?"

"You heard me Granger. But of course we'll have to keep it secret for a while. I have my reputation to look after, you know. And I'm sure you'd feel the same… that is, if you even _have_ a reputation worth keeping…" Malfoy smirked.

"What makes you think I'd even WANT to be your _friend_?" Hermione enquired, thinking he was completely ludicrous.

"As I have told you before, you and I can really compliment each other. Your brains and knowledge with my intelligence and cunning… quite a pair I'd say." Malfoy told her with a bored expression as he turned back to his notes.

"Sorry, Ferret face, but she already hangs out with quite a pair." Harry's voice could be heard as he and Ron approached them.

"Quite the pair of idiots you mean." Malfoy smirked, not looking up from his notes.

"Shove it, Malfoy!" Ron snarled, gripping him and Harry's Billywig jar tightly.

"Or what?" Malfoy stood up staring Ron squarely in the face, "You'll jinx me? Please! I doubt you could hit me, your aim is probably just as poor as your family, Weasel-boy."

Ron was absolutely irked by Malfoy's remark and reached out to attack the platinum haired boy. But by doing so he dropped the Billywig jar. Glass shards flew every which way as the jar shattered on impact with the ground. The four students paused as they watched an extremely ticked Billywig emerge from the pile of shards. The vivid blue bug circled around Harry's head a few times, made a U-turn around Hermione, and stuck out its stinger as it charged straight for Malfoy. He ducked before the stinger could even touch him. The Billywig barely grazed Malfoy's platinum locks and continued forward stinging Ron straight on the tip of his freckled nose. The other two thirds of the trio gasped as they watched Ron pluck the Billywig from his nose and flicked it into space.

Harry approached his red-headed friend, "Ron, are you alright?" he asked.

Ron began to open his mouth, until he was struck with a reeling sensation. Harry and Hermione watched in disbelief as their friend began to levitate several feet into the air with his hand to his forehead.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione shouted to the floating freckle-faced teenager.

"Please, make the world stop spinning." Ron moaned and tumbled about in the air.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" A booming voice asked.

Harry and Hermione turned to see Hagrid jogging over towards them. Once Hagrid reached them, he asked again,

"What's goin' on 'ere? What 'appened?"

"Ron, he got stung by a Billywig. It escaped from its jar!" Hermione told the half giant.

"I see. Well, I warned you all about its venom. Good thin' I got 'ere before he levitated any 'igher!" Hagrid grabbed Ron by the ankle and began to walk in the direction of the castle, "We'll 'ave to take 'im to the 'ospital wing. Come along, 'Arry, you can 'elp me."

"Sure." Harry nodded.

Harry turned back to Hermione and gave her a worried look. She gave him a nod in reassurance that she'd be okay, and watched as he inclined his head to her in a silent goodbye and shot a glare at Malfoy before heading off to the castle with Hagrid. Hermione continued to watch them until they were out of sight then turned back to Malfoy.

"I hope you're happy." She glared at the platinum blonde Slytherin.

"Quite." Malfoy smirked as he walked over to Hermione and handed her his notes, "Think about it." he whispered in her ear as he continued on toward the castle, leaving Hermione with the Billywig jar and a blank expression on her face as rain began to fall from the cloudy skies above.

* * *

Rain poured from the skies above in buckets it seemed. The students of Hogwarts thanked their lucky stars that they were warm and dry inside the Great Hall. Because of the damp weather, the House elves prepared hot and hearty meals to warm them up, thickly brewed soups with fresh breads and cheeses. Ron Weasley stared at the delicious food in longing. The headmaster had made it clear that they were to wait until their guests had arrived before digging in, but it all looked and smelled so good. The echoes of grumbling tummies could be heard through out the Hall as fellow students shared Ron's longing to get started.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Harry whispered.

"Maybe something happened on the way here." Hermione thought aloud.

"Well they better hurry, I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed.

"For the seventh time, Ronald, we know!" Hermione hissed.

"I'm just saying…"

But before another word could be said the doors to the Great Hall burst open and slammed against the walls. A soaking wet Hagrid walked in leading four others into the Great Hall. The four strangers wore blue cloaks at were also drenched by the rain. Harry could vaguely hear whispers coming from between the cloaked figures as they passed by.

"Imbécile! I knew we should have let ME lead the apparition! Honestly, you are hopeless, Adam!"

"Sorry…"

Harry followed the cloaked Aurors with his eyes as they approached the Head Table. As what assumed to be the leader approached Dumbledore, Harry's scar began to tickle. The four Aurors removed their hoods and saluted Dumbledore.

The lead auror in the turban announced, "Good afternoon, sir, I am Rasheed Nahasa, Auror of the Ministry of Magic. These are my colleagues, Adam Butler, Maxx Valentia, and Nymphradora Tonks."

Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned from ear to ear at hearing Tonks's name.

"We've been sent by Kinsley Shacklebolt to protect your school. We are honored to be in your presence, Headmaster Dumbledore." The man in the turban said with a small bow.

Dumbledore stood and smiled, "On behalf of the Hogwarts' staff and its students, we welcome you to our humble school and are honored to have you here." He then gestured to the empty seats at the end of the table, "Please, join us. Sit, eat, drink, and be merry as they say and all that."

As the aurors walked over to their seats, the spiky green haired of Tonks turned so spot Harry and his friends. She gave them a large grin and waved with both hands excitedly. Harry, Ron and Hermione waved back with equally large grins. While everyone else began to tuck in, Harry watched as Tonks, the auror known as Rasheed, and the other male auror sat down in their seats, while the other auror picked up her chair and carried it over toward Professor Flitwick, Professor Infinity, and Professor Lupin. He continued to observe as the blonde auror moved Professor Flitwick's seat to the side to make room for her chair, and sat down next to Professor Infinity. Professor Infinity's expression changed from surprised to happy as the blonde auror embraced her in a friendly hug.

"It seems they know each other." Ron commented, obviously watching the blonde auror as well, "Flitwick looks a bit peeved though." He added with a snort.

* * *

After finishing their lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione began to head to Gryffindor tower to get their Books and supplies for Potions class. When they reached half-way down the hall, a familiar voice called after them.

"Hey! Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

The three of them turned around to see Tonks and the other three aurors approach them.

"Hello Tonks." Harry smiled.

"Wotcher, Harry. How've you 'lot been?" Tonks asked.

"We've been alright, I guess." Harry answered.

"Alight?" the blonde auror exclaimed, "If you were _alright_ WE wouldn't be here, now would we?"

Harry shut his mouth and looked a bit surprised and ashamed at the same time. Suddenly the dark skinned man in the turban and sunglasses pushed passed Tonks.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am Rasheed Nahasa, leader of this operation." he said in a dignified voice, "These are my colleagues, Adam Butler," He gestured to the man in blue and yellow with his brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail, "Maxx Valentia," He pointed to the slightly muscular blonde woman in the 3/4 black leather jacket, tank-top and fishnet shirt, "and you've already met Nymphradora Tonks."

Tonks cringed at her first name. Harry remembered her saying that she wasn't too fond of being called by her first name. Harry turned to Rasheed and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said politely.

Rasheed shook his hand and nodded. Harry turned to the man known as Adam, who shook his hand with great enthusiasm.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter." Adam grinned.

Harry turned to Maxx.

She stared at his hand and raised an eyebrow, "No, thank you. I don't shake hands."

Harry frowned and withdrew his hand. Ron made a sound by clearing this throat.

"Oh! These are my best friends, Ron and Hermione." Harry said, gesturing to his friends.

"Hey." Ron grinned.

"Hi." Hermione greeted.

"Nice you meet you." Adam smiled, shaking their hands.

Maxx nodded to them both, "Bon pour vous rencontrer."

Rasheed shook Ron's hand, then moved to shake Hermione's when he stopped. Rasheed lowered his sunglasses down his nose and studied her for a moment.

"You are… A muggle born… are you not?" Rasheed asked.

"How did you?" Hermione began.

"**I _see_**." Rasheed interrupted loudly, then swiftly turned to Harry, "We are required to have a copy of your schedule, and the password to the tower. Through out your day you will be escorted by two of us, while the other two scout the premises. At night, one of us will be in the tower, while the other three scout the halls along with the teachers."

"Um, okay…" Harry nodded.

"Excellent." Rasheed nodded and turned to the other three aurors.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged as the four aurors began to whisper amongst themselves in a huddle. After a few minutes they turned back to Harry.

"Tonks and Adam will escort you to morning classes, while Maxx and I shall escort you to afternoon classes." Rasheed informed him.

"Er… okay. Fine with me." Harry said, not really knowing what to say, secretly wishing that Tonks and Adam would escort him the whole time.

"Alright then, what is your next class?" Rasheed asked.

"Potions." Harry told him, "But we need to get our book bags first."

"As you wish." Rasheed nodded then turned to Adam and Tonks, "You two start patrolling the halls immediately. We shall rendezvous in the Great Hall at dinner time."

"Right-o. See ya, Harry." Tonks smiled and headed off with Adam.

Rasheed turned back to Harry, "Lead the way, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. Hermione had an exasperated look, while Ron just shrugged. Harry gave them a look that said he wasn't too sure if this was good or bad, then sighed as he led the way towards Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

_To Be Continued... _

Another chapter finished and about time too. Draco seems to have no interest in giving up on whatever he is planning. Will Hermione give in to curiosity? Will Snape ever get his chance to rid himself of Professor Infinity? Will Infinity ever reveal her reasons for hated Snape? Will these Aurors help get rid of Twilight Viper once and for all? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
